Always & Forever
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: AU- After everything that happened in mystic falls after Alaric's death. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie meet up 5 years later and go on vacation in Miami where they bump into the Originals. The girls stick around to find out that there's more to the Originals that meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1- Invitation

**Hi Loyal Fans, This is a New Fanfic this is for my three fave Ships: Klaroline, Kennett and Elejah, I really hope you like it, please leave reviews or comments. If I dont see none, then It makes me think that the idea is horrible.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Caroline lay on her beach towel, enjoying the warmth of comfort the sun gave her. She hasn't relaxed like this since she was human; Elena was still dating Matt and Bonnie laughed when her grams always spoke of being a witch when she was drunk. Those were good times she thought.

Her mind wandered to how she was even in Miami basking in the sun and not in Mystic falls running around like headless chickens.

Elena was a vampire, after Rebekah saw her favorite brother die right in front of her she was so angry that she took out her anger on Matt and Elena and while Matt was fine and human, Elena drowned and now she's a vampire.

Bonnie had access to dark magic now and the spirits said that it would either change her or she could learn to control it. Bonnie had transferred Klaus's soul or whatever she called it into Tyler and that's how they are even alive right now. She put him back into his body eventually and Caroline and Tyler left town.  
The council knew what they were so they had to leave. They stayed in New York for two years until finally Caroline and Tyler had decided to break up. Their realized that they were no longer interested in each other in that way but they promised to stay friends. Caroline stayed in New York while Tyler left.

Elena had come to her during the third year. She filled Caroline in on her life.

Elena and Stefan broke up.

Not because they weren't feeling the love anymore, but because she had feelings for Damon. She was completely heartbroken by that. She didn't want to become Katherine, but she loved them both and she didn't know what to do with her feelings.

She decided to be with Damon and the relationship only lasted a couple of months. Damon and Elena had learnt that because Elena was turned with Damon's blood and her feelings for him before she was turned she was sired to him. Damon didn't want that for her so he let her go and moved out of Mystic falls.

She decided that she wasn't going to go back to Stefan so she had decided to visit Caroline and take a break or a vacation as she put it.

Caroline, of course, agreed to it but she wanted Bonnie with them as well. She called Bonnie to New York and they all decided to go to Miami for their 2 weeks' vacation.

Here she was, lying on her back with her designer shades on and enjoying the comfort of peace.

Suddenly she didn't feel the sun anymore, the coldness consumed her body quickly and she felt uncomfortable. She thought it was Elena or Bonnie messing with her by their silence.

"Elena move away from the sun or I'll remove that ring from your finger and throw it in the water" Caroline warned, as she turned around only to see a familiar hybrid with a familiar smirk on his face hovering over her half naked body that left little to the imagination.

"Hello love, don't you look tasty" he asserted and licked his lips at the sight of the beautiful blonde in a blue bikini, the color of her eyes he thought.

Caroline gasped and sat up almost immediately and slid her shades up to her hair and look at the handsome hybrid in front of her.

"Klaus" she breathed, still completely confused, dumbfounded and flabbergasted at his presence.

"What are you doing here" she stated more than asked, as she stood up and folded her arms in front of her chest and put on her best annoyed face.

"I could ask you the same thing sweetheart" he countered, mocking her standing position.

"I asked you first" Caroline demanded.

"Fair enough, Rebekah and Kol wanted to come to Miami for a while to our beach house before we head to England" he replied with a smirk "Now you" he added.

"Vacation with my friends" she murmured.

"Where's my hybrid?" he inquired almost sarcastically.

"Tyler" she stressed "Is not your hybrid" she added "He's in Greece" she said softly.

Klaus couldn't help but smile at this new information, maybe they weren't together anymore he thought.

"Trouble in paradise love?" he quipped as he crossed his hands behind his back.

"What do you care?" she countered, why did he really care about her relationship with Tyler, it's not like he actually had interest in me, for all she knew he could've wanted something from her.

"Believe it or not love, I actually do care" he said sincerely as his facial expression suddenly grew serious.

She saw the sincerity in his face and she heard it loud and clear through his sexy British accent.

_His accent is not sexy Caroline snap out of it_, she scolded herself.

"We decided to break up and move on" She simply shrugged and turned around to see Elena with her pastel pink swimsuit walking with Elijah who was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned, leaving only glimpses of his bare chest and swim trunks.

_They actually looked good together_, Caroline thought, but he was an original, he didn't try to kill any of us but he was still an original.

"Klaus" Elena greeted coldly before her eyes landed on Caroline.

"Elijah found me at the bar by the hotel" Elena explained.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked, looking around the beach, avoiding Klaus's gaze before turning back to Elena.

"She went back to the hotel to search through her grimoires for a spell to seal someone's mouth shut' Elena simply replied, like it was nothing.

Now Caroline was confused.

"My youngest brother has been pestering Ms. Bennett" Elijah explained.

Now Caroline saw the joke.

"I wonder if she might know a spell to make someone disappear" she turned around and glanced at Klaus before turning back to Elena "Preferably making a billon year old hybrid just vanish" she mocked.

"Come on love, don't be mean" Klaus pouted at her.

Elijah smirked at her snippy comment towards his brother and her view on time.

"No offense Elijah but I would rather take on the man whore than the egotistical big bag hybrid" Caroline joked.

"None taken, my brothers have been gifted the ability to be quite persistent" Elijah explained with a small smile.

"It makes you wonder who's really related to who doesn't it." Caroline joked.

"Care…" Elena warned.

"I'm just gonna head back to the hotel room and stay there until there's no more hybrid" Caroline started picking up her stuff and stuffing them in her beach bag but Elena stopped her.

"Care, Elijah has invited us to stay in their beach house and I agreed" Elena stated as a fact.

"I'm not sleep in the same house with him" Caroline whined, pointing behind her to Klaus.

"Elijah promises that everyone will be on their best behavior" Elena promised.

"And Klaus and Rebekah does what they are told what to do by you?" Caroline asked Elijah.

"Rebekah will be difficult to persuade but not impossible and Niklaus will be on his best behavior and he will not bother Ms. Forbes" Elijah stated as a fact.

"Elijah" Klaus warned.

"Niklaus, you will not bother Ms Forbes and you will be on your best behavior" Elijah stated again but more firmly.

"You cannot tell me what to do Elijah" Klaus retorted.

"Niklaus think of it like this, you'll be able to see Ms. Forbes everyday or both Ms. Gilbert and Ms. Forbes can go back to their hotel room, pack their bags and vanish, you decide" Elijah proposed as he raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Klaus thought about it for a while.

If he agreed to his brother's demands, he'll be able to see Caroline more, providing she came with a package deal but he'd still see her more.

If he didn't she would pack her stuff and vanish for a few years.

He would have to swallow his pride. He would have to be nice to the doppelganger and the witch. The doppelganger he didn't mind but the witch hated him and she might try to kill him in his sleep.

"What if the witch tries to kill me in my sleep?" Klaus asks.

_Was he actually agreeing to this_, Caroline thought?

"Bonnie's only concern is Kol Niklaus, besides, Ms. Gilbert would try to convince her not to kill us" Elijah stated as a fact and Elena nodded at Elijah.

Klaus had a great poker face; you can't tell what he's thinking sometimes.

They all stood in silence for a while before a smile appeared on his face

"You have my word, I will be on my best behavior and I will not bother you" Klaus promised.

In that moment, Caroline knew he was telling the truth, she's seen that look before, when he told her that the bracelet he gave her belonged to a princess almost as beautiful as herself.

Curiosity got the best of her and she looked up the bracelet online by describing it. It belonged to a beautiful princess with curly long blonde hair and beautiful fair skin with light pink lips. Caroline thought she was more beautiful than herself but obviously Klaus was telling the truth about the princess, he must think she was more beautiful than the princess.

Caroline tried not to blush at the thought, but she felt the hot sting of her cheeks go red.

She looked at Elena, then at Elijah and finally she shot Klaus an "I'm warning you" look before she finally let out a breath of surrender.

"Fine, when do we leave?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Tumblr: klaroline-fantasy**

**XoXo**

**Cindy**


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions

**Sorry For The Late Update Guys But My Internet Is Down and I'm Currently stealing Wifi so I dont wanna get in trouble...**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe the beach house they owned; it was huge, white with a splash of blue, the yard was huge, there was a giant fountain in the center and a driveway encircled it. Caroline guessed the originals had a thing for giant doors; they were like the one from their mansion in Mystic Falls but white. Elijah pushed open the doors and entered the house. It looks like they owned the house she thought. Caroline saw Rebekah descend the stairs and she immediately went to Elena's side ready to fight for her.

"You can relax, Elijah made it very clear that the doppelganger is off limits" Rebekah huffed and walked out the doors.

"Ignore her; she's still upset at Ms. Gilbert for, as she says "Stabbing her in the back", my sister tends to hold a grudge" Elijah explained.

Elena knew why Rebekah hated her, but Elena didn't have a better explanation for what she did, they were planning to kill Klaus and she knew that even though she hated what her brother did, he was her brother she would not be able to kill her own brother, Elena knew that for a fact when Elijah had betrayed them the night of the sacrifice.

Kol came downstairs feeling giddy as their new guest arrived.

"Ms. Bennett, thank you for coming" he smiled at her as he lifted her hand and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Bonnie's breath hitched when she felt his warm breath on her knuckles.

She swiftly pulled her hand back and lifted her head proudly.

"I have agreed to stay here only if you keep your hands to yourself, your compliments to a minimum and your fangs in check, will you agree to that?" Bonnie implored, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Elijah…"Kol warned.

"Kol, think of it in a different light, you'll be able to see Ms. Bennett more often, providing you are nothing but a complete gentleman "Elijah proposed with a smirk.

Kol thought about it for a while, he did have a point.

"Very well then, I will keep my hands to myself, my fangs in check and will not bother you while you're here" he promised.

Bonnie stood her ground for a while before she let out a tiny smile.

"Kol see Ms. Bennett to her room" Elijah ordered as he grabbed Elena's suitcase from off the ground.

"Elijah Ms. Bennett is my mother, if you plan on referring to me as Ms. Bennett, I will not be responsible for my actions, and I was given a name at birth" Bonnie pleaded as she turned to face him.

"My apologies Ms…"

"Bonnie" he corrected himself quickly

"What about the rest of us, to think you lived one thousand years and yet you haven't grasped the concept of referring to someone by their name given at birth rather than their title" Elena shrieked as she folded her arms on her chest in annoyance.

"Yea, I'm not even fifty years old and you've already made me out to be fifty" Caroline remarked, as she turned around to face Elijah.

"Nik, come downstairs, the girls have ganged up on Elijah!" Kol shouted.

"Kol…" Elijah warned.

"Just teasing Elijah, you need to lighten up" Kol quickly explained himself.

Klaus came downstairs with a mischievous smile on his face.

He was up to something, Caroline thought.

"Good evening Caroline, can I take your bags and show you to your room?" he asked innocently.

"That's Ms. Forbes to you Klaus and yes you may" She instructed.

Klaus was a little upset and annoyed by that.

"You just made a case to Elijah about titles" Klaus countered.

"That's because unlike you and werewolves, I actually like Elijah, so are you going to pick up my bags and show me to my room or are you just going to stand there and add another billon years to your existence?" Caroline joked, which pulled a chuckle from Kol.

"You should change your perception of time sweetheart; I am not a billion years old" Klaus replied and grabbed her bags off the ground and headed up the stairs.

"Says the billon year old hybrid with the ancient accent" Caroline bellowed at him as she followed him upstairs.

More like sexy accent she thought.

Caroline, his accent is not sexy and neither is he, she scolded her thoughts.

Says the Blondie starring at his ass she thought back.

Caroline quickly looked away from his back and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Although I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same roof with that man, Elijah has invited us and he gave me his word that everyone will behave" Elena began "Right?" she glanced at Elijah who nodded his head.

"Then why is my mind keep telling me to run and run fast" she said as more of a statement that a question with a playful smile on her face.

Elijah chuckled at her joke and picked up her bags.

"Allow me to show you to your room" Elijah said, as he went up the stairs. Elena followed him after glancing at Bonnie with a shy smile.

"You promised to behave Kol" Bonnie warned.

Kol looked at her with an emotionless face even though he was really upset inside that she didn't want him to pursue her, but that won't stop him from trying he thought.

"Allow me to take your bags and show you to your room, you might find it more suited for you than the other guest rooms" He praised, as he grabbed her bags before she could protest and walked up the stairs.

Bonnie huffed in annoyance before she followed him up the stairs.

Caroline entered her room after Klaus entered in first. It was absolutely beautiful.

The room was painted in a white with a mixture of yellow. The curtains were white and wardrobe was a light brown color. There was a bathroom in the bedroom which Caroline was absolutely glad for. She felt as if she was in her room home in Mystic Falls.

"This is beautiful, it feels like…"

"Your room in Mystic Falls, yes I know, I choose it for you because of the colors" Klaus said, as he finished her sentence.

"Thank you" she said with every bit of sincerity she could muster.

"You're welcome love, now wash up for dinner, Rebekah should be back soon" Klaus said before heading for the door.

"Where did she go anyways?" Caroline blurted out and bit her tongue when she realized what she just asked.

"Like I said before, she doesn't fancy my dopple…"

Caroline shot him an angry look

"Elena much" he added.

Caroline hated how Klaus saw Elena only as a doppelganger and not as a person like he does with her.

"How about I make a deal with you, you will start calling my friends by their names and I'll go on a date with you" Caroline proposed, because she really didn't want Elena to feel uncomfortable here. She could feel the tension between her and Elijah and Caroline had no objections about the pair, plus Bonnie is a Bennett witch and she can definitely hold her own.

"If I am going to be nice to them both I deserve two" he pouted.

Caroline thought about it. If he was really going to kill her, he would have done it in Mystic falls years ago; she was never in any real danger when she was with him, and he's literally the safest person on the planet right now so two dates won't kill her, she might get stressed out and annoyed by his sexy accent and his consuming presence.

_"Caroline his accent is not sexy!"_ she scolded again.

"Fine, be nice and you get two dates, but there are rules to those dates" She quickly made known; she wasn't just going to agree to two dates with him, she knew better.

"Well, have at it" he urged as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We're not leaving the country and no killing" Caroline demanded with a stern look on her face.

"That can be arranged sweetheart" Klaus smirked and left the room leaving a confused look on Caroline's face.

Meanwhile…

Elena walked into her room in complete awe of it. It was beautiful, the beige colored walls created a warm feeling to the room. The Queen sized bed looked comfortable but she was too hungry to sleep and she wasn't craving blood.

"This is beautiful, thank you for inviting us Elijah" she turned around and saw what she thought was admiration in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Elena suddenly felt like something was wrong with her.

"Surprisingly, you're coming to terms with your new lifestyle well, I take it the Salvatore's helped?" he couldn't help but ask about them, he doubt one of them would allow her to go off on vacation on her own, or even with Ms. Bennett and Ms. Forbes.

"Stefan and Damon don't know that I'm here, I left Mystic Falls about a year ago and was living with Caroline; let's just say I didn't really have a choice in leaving in the first place" she vaguely explained and gave him a look that meant to drop it.

He saw the meaning behind her facial expression and decided to drop the topic for another day.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, you should freshen up in the meantime, if you need any help, and my room is just three doors down" he assured her before heading to the door.

"Thank you Elijah, for everything" Elijah said softly.

Elijah nodded and left her to her peace.

Meanwhile…

Kol opened the door and immediately walked inside, careful not to knock down any candles.

Bonnie's eyes widen at the site of the room.

The walls were a wooden look and so where the floor but more shiner. The bed had white sheets and the room had at least a couple of candles lit around her.

"What's with the candles?" Bonnie asked with a tiny smile to her features.

"For your magic; you need elements to draw your energy from, even dark magic. The more in touch with nature you are the more you can control the dark magic, the candles are a blend of different flowers, the wooden atmosphere, the fire and candle wax from the candles, the porch where you can pick up the wind and you have your own bathroom for water supply" Kol explained as he rest her bags in the middle of the room before heading towards the door.

"Who did all this?" Bonnie whispered to herself.

"I did, you're welcome" he simply said before he left the room and ran into his own clutching his chest.

This is going to be harder than he thought.

Everyone came downstairs and ate quietly; because everyone was suppose to be on their best behavior no one could say anything. Klaus basically starred at Caroline the entire night, thinking of restaurants to carry her. Kol tried not to stare at Bonnie but it was becoming difficult when she had worn the nude colored summer dress that hugged her upper body perfectly. Elijah never once looked at Elena but she could tell something was off about him since she saw him this morning. He was acting different with her, she couldn't quite place what it was but she made a mental note to figure it out while she was here. Rebekah just glanced at everyone around the table, how was she suppose to get along with the girl that stabbed her in the back and broke a heart of her secret boyfriend, she was going to find a way, she could not be put into a box again. She was finally happy with Stefan; she would not ruin that because of a grudge against the doppelganger.

* * *

**Here You Go, I Hope You Like What I did There With Rebekah in the end**

**Please leave reviews, comments, suggestions and I'll truthfully reply to any PM's**

**Tumblr: klaroline Fantasy**


	3. Chapter 3- Ashes Of Sage

**Double Update, I had time on my hands and I dont like studing so here.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After everyone finished their dinner they all retired for the night into their rooms, but how Caroline, Bonnie would and Elena going to sleep comfortable in the same house with the Originals who they were tried to kill five years ago.

Caroline and Elena snuck off to Bonnie's room to see her just lying on her bed starring up at the ceiling.

Caroline saw something burning in a little stone bowl on her dresser.

"Bonnie, is something wrong?" Elena asked warily as she walked in to see the earthy scenery of the room.

"Who…" Caroline signaled the entire room.

"Kol, its beautiful isn't it?" Bonnie said, staring up at the ceiling completely lost in her mind.

"You say that so openly when the possibility exists that he can hear every word you're saying" Elena mentioned.

"I'm burning sage; they can't hear anything from inside these walls" Bonnie countered and pointed to the small bowl.

"We can speak openly in this room then?" Caroline asked with excitement.

Bonnie sat up on the bed and smiled at her friends.

"Yes we can" she smiled at their excitement as they took a seat on her bed.

"Good because I'm frustrated" Elena huffed and slouched in her seated position.

"Because of your connection with Elijah, yes I know, the giant wave of energy passing between you too is annoying" Bonnie teased.

"What!" Elena sat up straight and exclaimed.

"Or it could be the fact that Klaus basically starred at Caroline for the entire night" Bonnie then glanced at Caroline's surprised look on her face.

"But then again, Kol was also starring at me tonight as well" Bonnie then mused and huffed in annoyance

"There is no connection between Elijah and I Bonnie" Elena lied.

"I don't disapprove Elena, I'm just worried about you, although I know Elijah won't hurt you, we really don't know much about him and until I we're sure about him, I'm just saying to be careful" Bonnie clarified.

"But I…."

"Please don't deny it Elena or I will cast a truth spell on you and believe me, there is one" Bonnie threatened with a smile on her face.

Elena thought about it for a while before she huffed and looked down in her hands.

"Elena, Elijah is crazy hot and I'm not just saying that because of his new haircut from when we first met him" Caroline said with a mischievous smile.

"Care…" Elena began

"No, Elena; this is the same way you behaved when you denied feelings for Damon and you will not do it again, look what happened last time. You have to accept your feelings or it will end very badly for you" Caroline interjected and fold her arms in persistence.

Elena thought about it.

Yes she can feel a connection with Elijah but she's not even sure it's emotional feelings; she knows that they have an understanding but she wasn't sure if it was emotional as well.

"All I'm going to say is that we have an understanding, I'm not sure if there's an emotional feeling there as well" Elena confessed.

"Well we can all see that Kol has a thing for Bonnie, he really couldn't stop starring at you tonight Bon, it's like he was telling himself not to look then when he does he scolded himself for it." Elena babbled with excitement.

"Lena…" Bonnie warned.

"Bon, you could try not to be too harsh to him, I mean look what he did. He made your room extremely comfortable for you, my room reminds me of my bedroom in Mystic Falls and I love it, I just hate that you can't have a private conversation in this house without casting a spell and burning sage" Caroline fussed and glanced quickly at the sage that still burns before turning back her attention towards the girls.

"I might know how to fix that" Bonnie said with a mischievous smile that left Caroline and Elena confused out of their minds.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena stood in front of Caroline's room with a bowl filled with the ashes of the sage she was burning in her room.

"Ok what now?" Caroline turned to Bonnie.

"All I have to do is take a handful of the ashes, chant a special spell and the room is sealed from unwanted ears" Bonnie explained as she grabbed a handful of the ashes and handed the bowl to Elena

She closed her fist with the ashes in it and chanted a spell lowly. Then she threw the ashes at the door. The ashes spread across the door and soaked in the door as if a vent was embedded in it.

"There, now no one can hear anything outside these doors" Bonnie chimed as she grabbed another handful from the bowl and walked towards Elena's room.

Elena suddenly felt quietness around her; it was uncomfortable, as if someone was listening to them. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear and listened to her surroundings.

By everyone's breathing she could tell that they were awake and by their silence, she knew they were listening.

Elena pulled Caroline's head and put her hand in front of Bonnie, stopping her from throwing the ashes on the door.

She looked at Caroline and pointed at her ear.

Caroline quickly caught on to her signal and listened to her surroundings. She could also tell that they were awake and listening to their conversation.

They already knew what they were doing so she thought she could have some fun before heading off to bed.

Caroline looked at Elena and Bonnie and smiled mischievously at them before she cleared her throat loudly.

"Do you think they are listening, I mean they are awake, but no one can be that quiet" Caroline asked innocently.

"Of course they are, they can't just help themselves, at least they aren't stopping us though" Bonnie quickly replied as she mumbled her spell and threw the ashes at the door.

"Don't they sleep or something?" Caroline asked with a coy smile.

"I'm sure they do, even a dangerous hybrid" Elena replied.

"Elena if the devil doesn't sleep why would Klaus; I'll be surprised if he owns a bed of all things" Caroline countered with a smirk.

Everyone heard Kol burst out in laughter in his room that definitely told them that they were listening.

Kol opened the door of his room which startled the girls to turn to the laughing Kol holding onto the doorway in laughter.

"Oh my god that was rich Caroline" Kol breathed through his laughter.

"Kol" Elijah warned from his room.

"You've been in his room before, tell me, does he own a bed or does he still sleep on the floor like a Viking, they say old habits die hard" Caroline asked with a huge smirk on his face.

Kol laughed even harder.

"Would you like to come inside and find out love?" Klaus asked from his bedroom.

Caroline huffed and folded her arms as Bonnie threw the ashes on Elena's bedroom door.

"When pigs fly Viking "Caroline shouted before heading to her bedroom door.

Kol snickered in his room.

"Kol" Elijah warned again.

"Kol its time for bed" Caroline said as she walked to her bedroom door.

"He'll probably come to dagger me in some expensive suit" Kol chimed from his room

"You don't know that" Caroline started as she slowly started to close the door.

"He could dagger you in a dress pants, boxers, briefs, butt naked for all we know" Caroline commented before she closed the door leaving a laughing Kol to get possibly tossed across the hall.

"Care" Bonnie and Elena shrieked as she closed the door.

Kol eventually stopped laughing when Elijah opened his bedroom door and entered his brother's room in a shirt neatly tucked in his dress pants and still his shoes on.

"Elijah, let go of me" Kol choked out while trying to breathe.

Elena walked towards Kol bedroom to reveal Elijah's hand around Kol's throat against the wall at the other end of the room.

"Elijah" Elena called.

Elijah's muscles relaxed and he reluctantly let go of Kol's throat and turned to see a worried Elena.

"I'm sorry about Caroline, she knew you guys were awake and she used it to her advantage, it's not his fault" Elena admitted.

Elijah looked at Elena then sighed heavily and put up a small smile

"Very well then, Good night Elena" he said before he brushed pass Elena and went into his room.

Everyone entered their bedrooms and finally went to sleep.

* * *

**I actually had a dream about Caroline saying that she doubt he owned a bed and I thought it was funny, I dont know if you guys thought so as well.**

**Comments, Reviews, Corrections, Suggestions, Hate Send it all !'**

**Tumblr: klaroline-fantasy**

**XoXo Cindy**


	4. Chapter 4- Confession

**Sorry For making you guys wait so long but I'm having issues right now and I wont completely have time till like next week so I'm like typing at inhumane speed.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up more relaxed than ever, she had fell asleep the minute she fell on her bed, it was extremely comfortable. She looked at the clock on her white dresser near the bed, it was 7:30am and she was up. She huffed and slide off her bed and headed to the bathroom area and freshened up. The water was so warm on her skin, she wanted to stay under the showers forever, but she didn't know if she would prune up if she did so she decided to get out and put on a white halter back bikini top and a matching bottoms and wore jeans shorts and a blue halter top over it. She filled her beach bag with her necessities and hurried out of her room to wake her friends.

She knocked on Elena's door and she got no answer, she hustled over to Bonnie's door and knocked on it but no one answered. She decided to ask the first person she saw for them.

She ran down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She saw Rebekah and Elijah drinking coffee around the kitchen table and debated in her mind whether to ask Rebekah or Elijah.

"Elijah, have you seen….'

"They're on the beach out back" Rebekah groaned as she slipped her coffee.

Caroline walked through the back of the kitchen and went through the glass doors that lead to the back to reveal a big rectangular pool. She then saw the ocean from where she stood so she walked through the pathway that leads to the beach

Bonnie was actually sitting on a beach towel with Kol talking while Elena was lying further down basking in the sun. Caroline walked pass Kol and bonnie, acknowledging them with a nod before heading to Elena. Caroline sat down on the beach towel and shook Elena.

"Elena, how did that happen?" Caroline pointed at Kol and Bonnie.

20 minutes earlier…

Bonnie was walking with Elena along the seashore enjoying the coolness of the water.

"Should we go wake Caroline?" Bonnie asked suddenly.

"Let her sleep, Elijah will tell her where we are" Elena said with a tiny smile.

"Do you think Klaus actually likes her and just doesn't want sex from her?" Bonnie then asked again which gained a shocked look from Elena.

"What, I just get this strange feeling about him; you say he agreed to behave, right?"

Elena nodded

"Klaus is smart, Klaus would not allow a Bennett witch that has tried to kill him multiple times and a doppelganger that is now useless to him in his house unless…" Bonnie said as she raised her eyebrow.

Elena thought about it for a while before finally catching on to what Bonnie was trying to say.

"Unless he's benefitting from it somehow" Elena realized.

"Caroline" they both agreed.

"Yes, believe it or not my brother actually fancies the blonde" Kol said from behind them causing them to shriek in surprise.

"Kol, why are you here?" Bonnie shrieked.

"Forgive my intrusion but I would like to ask for the company of Bonnie for a while" he replied with a shy smile.

"Why" Bonnie groaned. He was hot but annoying sometimes, she thought.

"I wish to get to know you" he simply replied.

Bonnie and Elena got a look between each other before turning back their attention to the original in front of them.

"Please do not refuse me" he pleaded softly with a worried look across his features.

Bonnie felt bad for him. He was being nice and he was behaving and she was as cold as ice to him a few seconds ago.

"Bon…" Elena warned, giving her a pleading look.

Bonnie looked at Kol then at Elena, Kol had a scared look on his face and Elena looked like she was pleading with her to say yes.

What the hell she thought

"Ok, just a while" She agree.

Elena walked back to their beach blanket and lay down.

Present…

Elena told her everything that happened while leaving out their talk about Caroline and Klaus.

"Good, I was about to blackmail Bon into giving him a chance" Caroline then beamed at Kol's giddy attitude.

"He really is behaving himself, he must really like her" Elena admitted.

Caroline watched Kol; he looked like a child in a toy store, as if he was actually fascinated with what Bonnie was saying to him, like he wanted to know more and more.

"You said anything to Elijah today…" Caroline trailed off with a smirk on her face from the obvious facial expression of shock on her face.

"Caroline I will not discuss that matter around open ears" Elena quickly replied with a look of fear smeared all over her face as she looked at the house behind her and pointed at her ears.

Caroline nodded and looked at the ocean in front of her.

Something about this view, although it was beautiful, it was also soothing and relaxing to watch.

As she basks in the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze that flowed through her hair, her mind wandered to Klaus's whereabouts.

"You happen to know the big bag hybrid's whereabouts'?" Caroline asks, as she kept her head forward, not wanting to see the look on Elena's face.

Elena shot her head at Caroline at the question.

Why Caroline would want to know where Klaus is, she thought.

"Why…"

"My mind doesn't settle well with not know where he is, he may be behaving himself but he's still a monster" Caroline quickly replied, cutting her off from finishing her question.

"Care, I don't think he's whipping up a plan to kill us at the moment" Elena stated firmly.

Caroline was shocked that sweet Elena who blames him for everything wrong in her life on him to be defending him.

"Are you defending him right now?"

"Care, he said "Good Morning Elena" to me this morning, he didn't refer to me as a doppelganger, and he even called Bonnie by her name and not "witch" as he would normally refer her as, I think that time may have changed him" Elena mused.

"He's only being nice because I made a deal with the devil" Caroline mumbled in annoyance before she realized what she just said which shocked Elena into sitting up looking at Caroline with her full attention.

"Care, what deal did you make with Klaus, spill" Elena commanded, completely focused on Caroline's actions and emotions right now.

Caroline didn't want to tell Elena that the only reason why Klaus is playing nice is because she told him that she would go on two dates with him. She already felt guilty about it just by thinking about it. What if they hate the idea of her going out with him, even she hated the idea of going out with him. God forbid the millions of things that could possibly take place on those dates. He could probably take her to a bar to share a meal, he could possibly take her into the woods to play hunting with some poor innocent person, and so many things flooded her mind when she didn't even realize that Elena was calling her.

"Care" Elena said in a louder tone, breaking Caroline from her thoughts.

"What?"

"What deal did you make with Klaus?"Elena asked again more firmly this time, as if she meant it.

Caroline let out a breath of annoyance before finally getting ready to speak.

"Out of frustration of him constantly referring to my friends as a means to an end I said I would go on two dates with him if he would be a little nicer to you guys" Caroline quickly replied as her head lowered to the ground out of embarrassment of her actions.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and reviews, comments, suggestions, hate, send them all cause I read em all.**

**Tumblr: klaroline-fantasy**

**XoXo Cindy**


	5. Chapter 5- What's Wrong With Me?

**So As You all know, All your emotions are heightened after becoming a vampire, let's just say, Elena has a little trouble dealing with those emotions.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Caroline lay down on her bed starring at the ceiling as her mind ran a mile a minute.

Bonnie and Elena haven't spoken to her in two days. She was growing frustrated every time they gave her a bitter look. Caroline didn't care what their thoughts was all she knew was that she hated the way Klaus saw her friends and she was willing to do anything to make that even a little better. She just hoped that they would accept it and move on. She could take care of herself, she was strong, and Klaus himself told her that.

Her mind strayed to Klaus.

He hasn't taken advantage of his two dates yet and everyday she was growing more worried of what he had planned for them. He hadn't even told her a date; he hasn't even spoken to her since that night and she was getting a little bit scared of what he had planned.

She shot up into a sitting position on her bed as she heard a knock from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked.

"It's Kol, may I speak to you?" he asked softly.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears.

Why would Kol want to speak to her about?

Caroline instantly felt wary about this.

Caroline got up and approached her door. She wore the confused look on her face for a while before she finally forged a fake smile and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Your room along with that of Ms. Bennett's and Ms. Gilbert's room is spelled to prevent open ears, am I correct?"Kol asked cautiously.

"Yes" Caroline said slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

He smiled.

"May I come in?

Caroline was highly suspicious now, she didn't completely trust him, but she knew if he did anything to her, Elijah or Klaus would dagger him.

"Just for future reference, if anything happens to me, your brothers will have you daggered" Caroline stated but with a bright smile.

Kol chuckled "Yes I'm well aware of my brother's temper, so may I?" he asked again.

Caroline sighed and opened the door wider to allow him entrance.

His smile widen as he entered the room and Caroline closed the door and turned around to see that he has made himself comfortable on her bed.

"There's a chair so you can sit" Caroline pointed at the chair and raised an eyebrow at him.

He huffed and got off the bed. He grabbed the chair as Caroline made her way to her bed and sat there as she watch him drag the chair in front of her and turned it backwards so he sat on the chair with its back facing his stomach. He had this excited yet scared expression on his face which made her only think of one reason why he would be acting this way.

"What's going on with you?" Caroline still wanted to hear him say it.

"Well…" he started, he then looked down at the ground and Caroline could swear he was blushing.

"Does this have to do with Bonnie?" Caroline thought she would at least help him out.

He nodded his head but kept his gaze to the ground

"I just don't get it" he got up from the chair and stood over it out of frustration.

"She hates vampires, she hates them all, every single one of them, even the vampires that did nothing to deserve such hate yet she loves you both, she considers the Salvatore's her friends and her mother, she still loves her mother even though she's a vampire but every other vampire she hates" he ranted, pacing back and forth in front of Caroline.

"I fear she may never like me, I fear she may never see me as nothing more of a vampire, I fear that I may never win her affections…" he paused because he heard her giggling at him.

"How does this amuse you?" he stopped pacing and stood right in front of her as he folded his arms and stare down at her.

"It's funny because it's not true" Caroline said as she calmed herself down and smiled at his now confused look on his face.

"You look confused so let me explain what I just said. Bonnie doesn't hate all vampires; if she did we would not be friends right now. Bonnie hates any vampire she meets until they prove themselves to be not a threat to herself or her friends. Bonnie knows Stefan and Damon, since before she knew what they were. Bonnie knew Elena and I before she were turned and she knows that we don't want to hurt anyone, Bonnie will always love her mother, whether she's a vampire or not" Caroline started to explain before she got up from her sitting position and walked towards him.

"All you have to do is prove yourself to her, if you can do that then she'll give in eventually" Caroline added before she brushed passed him and opened her door, signaling him to get out.

"Are you sure that will work?" he asked as he walked passed her and out of her room

"I honestly don't know, but there's only one way to find out" Caroline replied.

Caroline closed the door slowly but then a thought came to mind.

"Hey, any chance you can give me some embarrassing dirt on Klaus from his past?" Caroline smiled at the thought that he might be listening.

"Well, I've never really been in his room since we just got here like a couple of days ago so there's actually hope that he doesn't own a bed and can actually be sleeping on the floor like a Viking" Kol replied with a devilish smirk

"Kol" Elijah warned from his room

"Sorry" Caroline and Kol said before they both retreated back to their rooms like children who had just been punished.

Meanwhile…

Elena has been trying to fall asleep, trying to read, trying to think but all her thoughts were like they were all gone and only one occupied her mind.

She never thought she could feel this way about him, about anyone, she has never felt this way about a guy ever.

She likes his personality, she likes his gentleman like qualities but his physical has been tempting her all night.

Her memories shot back to the events of this evening

_She had helped Elijah with the cooking tonight._

_He wore a deep blue shirt with a black tie and a black dress pants and shoes. He folded the sleeves of his shirt as he chopped, sliced and cooked everything like a master chef._

_Elena's eyes once glanced to his hands. The way he gently yet strongly gripped the handle of the knife, causing his arm muscles to ripple was mesmerizing. She kept starring at his arm as his movements left her with her imagination of those hands on her body._

_"Elena?" Elijah called her._

_Elena snapped out of her thoughts to realize that her eyes were bloodshot red and veins surrounded her._

_Her mouth was opened slightly, showing her fangs._

_She quickly willed her face back to normal before turning to a worried Elijah_

_"I'm fine, I…"_

_"Have you fed today?" Elijah asked hesitantly, thinking back as to the last time he saw her drink blood._

_She thought about it. She didn't drink any today, that's probably why she's fantasizing about the gentleman next to her instead of helping like she had offered._

_"I guess I haven't" she walked to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. She took off the tiny cap of the top of the bag and started to slip the blood bag slowly._

_Her eyes accidently wandered to Elijah's hands, then they slid up to his shoulders, then his jaw line, then…_

_Oh my god_

_He bit his bottom lip, then released it slowly as he finished chopped the peppers and delicately threw them into the pot._

_Every bone in her body in her body is saying to just have him right in the kitchen._

_Oh my god_

_She has to get out of there, she has to go._

_In a flash_

_She's gone._

_Elijah's attention went back to where she stood and she was gone._

_His confused look quickly changed into his normal poker face as Bonnie enters the kitchen for a bottle of water._

He bit his lip, she thought

She couldn't get it out of her mind

It played over and over and over, constantly nagging her to go into his room and take him.

Elena quickly shook those thoughts away as she heard someone knock on her door.

She huffed in annoyance before she got off her bed forcefully and opened the door angrily to find the very man invading her mind standing right there.

"Elijah" she breathed as she contained her smile.

* * *

**Hehehehe, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**You Know what to leave in the review box**

**Tumblr: klaroline-fantasy**

**XoXo**

**Cindy**


	6. Chapter 6- The Original Doppelganger

**Hello Beautiful people. Here's Another Chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Elena" he smiled "Forgive me for interrupting you but I wanted to make sure you were well, I assume the blood helped" he asked.

"Yes, it did, sorry for just leaving like that I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me" he started and added a smile "I'm just glad you're okay" he added and just starred at her with a small smile on his face.

Elena and Elijah stood at the doorway for a while.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Elena asks, obviously pulling him from his thoughts."

"Forgive me for starring, goodnight Elena" he replied and added a small smile before turning around and heading back to his room.

Elena stood in front of her doorway more confused than in her entire life. She shook it off and went back inside and fell on her bed.

Meanwhile…

Bonnie can't shake this feeling. It's haunting her very being to its core, she feels like someone is watching her, eyeing her every move, her every flinch, her every breath she takes is being watched by someone. She can't shake the feeling. She has been looking around the room over and over, making sure that no one is watching her.

Yet she still can't shake this feeling.

Lucy taught her a trick to find out who is watching her and where are they watching her from.

She can cast a spell that allows her to place her essence into the very spot of her watcher. She's not sure if it will work but Lucy has been a witch a lot longer than she has so she should at least try it.

She closes her eyes and chants her spell; she concentrates on her body, her movements, finding the eyes that see her this very moment.

Then she's on top of a roof with…

Kol

He watching her from their neighbor's roof; silently, with pleading eyes, watching her every move.

Bonnie has half the mind to confront him

But he speaks.

"I wish you would like me" he whispers.

Bonnie just stands behind him, soaking in every word he says.

"I wish you would look past the abomination my mother made me into and like me, I didn't ask to be like this, I just accept it and move on, I don't expect it from you but I wish you would" he whispered.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little guilty for hating the vampire in him. He was right, this was something that was forced upon him, like Elena and Caroline, Stefan and Damon, Katherine, her mother, and they didn't want this.

He got up and flashes off in a gust of wind.

Bonnie's eyes shot open as she gasped for air.

She gets up from her bed to switch off her light. She falls back into bed and curls up into a ball as Kol's words flow through her mind, eventually putting her to sleep.

Next morning was very awkward.

Complete silence at the breakfast table.

Not one person made a sound.

Until Kol came downstairs

"Good Morning..." he stopped when everyone shot their heads at him as he entered the kitchen.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Kol chimed.

Klaus smirked.

"Or, everybody it seems" he said in a lower voice

"Kol" Elijah warned, as he sipped his coffee.

"I am just stating the facts Elijah, lighten up" Kol quickly replied innocently as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

Then there was the awkward silence again.

"Lot of tension in this room" Kol said softly.

"Kol" Klaus warned.

"Nik, you're dagger threats are getting older than Elijah so put a sock in it" Kol joked as he took a seat next to Caroline opposite Elena and Elijah.

Caroline almost choked on her coffee at the joke.

Kol elbowed Caroline slightly and smiled.

"Kol I'd be on board with mocking Klaus anytime but now is not a good time" Caroline said softly as she sipped her coffee and glanced at Elena and smiled at her.

"Who said anything about mocking Nik, those jokes are for special occasions" Kol quickly defended himself as Klaus shot dagger stares at his direction.

Caroline looked at him with confusion all over her face until she saw him signaling her towards Elijah and Elena.

Caroline's eyes widen at who he wanted to make fun of. She liked Elijah but I don't think they were that close.

"You're on your own there buddy, there isn't a funny bone anywhere there" Caroline replied before she took her cup of coffee and left the room.

"More fun for me then" Kol remarked before he finished the contents of his cup.

"I heard the funniest thing yesterday; I overheard some beautiful girls were talking about a girl named Tatia" Kol said innocently as he approached Elijah's sitting position.

Elijah's blood ran cold. His muscles tense at the name, his face grew serious at his brother.

"Elena, you've heard of Tatia, right?" Kol then asked as he approached her sitting position and leaned against the table and faced her.

"From Damon, he said she was the Original doppelganger" Elena replied, she had no idea where he was going with this but she wanted to find out.

"Well, funniest thing, just like all the doppelgangers, she looked just like you, only with long curly hair, similar to Katarina but she was worst than Katarina" Kol said with a smirk.

Klaus need exactly where Kol was going with this, but he was not going to stick around to find out. He grabbed his coffee and left the room, hopefully to look for Caroline's whereabouts.

"While Nik treated her like the whore she was, our honorable brother didn't and it bit him in the ass, she just couldn't choose, shame that all the doppelgangers suffer the same faith, of course Tatia and Katarina welcomed their gift to drive brothers apart but not you" Kol stated "This gift was cursed upon you, and you got rid of it by dropping the brothers" he continued "If you had to choose between the two brothers, I would have offered a third option" he added and grinned widely at her.

"Kol I'm flattered but you're not my type" Elena quickly stated as she downed the remains of her coffee.

Kol took Elena's hand and gently laid a kiss on her knuckles

"Ms. Gilbert, let me assure you that I have no interest in having a wedge driven between Elijah and I" he released her hand quickly and flashed out of the room as Elijah almost choked on his coffee and ran after Kol.

Meanwhile…

Caroline stood on the sand of the beach in the back of the house and listened to the conversation. She smirked against the cup at Kol as he flashed out the room and Elijah followed behind him.

The gust of wind that flew past her cooled her skin, sending chills all over her body. She welcomed the chills with a smile.

Then she felt a familiar presence behind her.

Of course he followed me, she thought.

She stood there without making any sound, ignoring his presence.

It's not possible she thought.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline sighed heavily and turned around.

God I hate that smirk.

"I would like to ask you out on a date with me tonight" he smirked at her surprised look on her face

* * *

**I love Kol and Caroline's relationship. :)) **

**Reviews, Comments, Suggestions, Hate. Are welcomed.**

**Tumblr: klaroline-fantasy (PS: New Theme, Edited it myself )**

**XoXo Cindy**


	7. Chapter 7- Forgiveness

**Sorry For the late update but life is crazy these days. Dont worry life will be great after tomorrow.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Tonight came sooner than expected.

She wore an ocean blue halter back dress with an emperor waistline. She had always been waiting for an occasion to wear this dress but never found one. She wore black pumps and let her natural curls fall elegantly on her shoulders.

Caroline has a date with Klaus.

The Klaus

The Big Bad Hybrid

While soaking every bit of it in, pacing at the door someone knocked on her door.

"Its Elena, can I speak to you?"

Caroline was a little shocked but she opened the door anyway and allowed Elena to come in and closed the door.

"You look beautiful Care, where you…oh" Elena realizes what she's dressed up for.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about" Caroline asked, she was actually worried for her friend.

"I just wanted to tell you that while I was mad that you would make a deal like that, you are still my best friend and I still love you no matter what" Elena said with a small smile.

Caroline couldn't help but smile, finally her friend was accepting her decisions.

Caroline shocked Elena by hugging her.

"Thank you so much Elena"

"Anytime Care" Elena released her "Now, where are you guys going?"

"That's the beauty of Klaus, with him, you never know" Caroline replied as she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time.

"Oh, I hope you have a good time, and be careful" Elena requested and she headed for the door.

"Elena wait" she walks towards her "What's wrong with you?" she knew something was up with Elena for a while now.

"It's nothing, we'll talk when you get back" she shrugged it off and reached for the handle.

Caroline flashed at her side and forcefully turned her to face her.

"Elena, what's wrong" Caroline urged

Elena sighed heavily and glanced at Caroline.

"I've been having trouble controlling my urges lately…I've been losing control…when I …" Elena didn't know how to say it without it having to sound like the way it sounded.

"Elena" Caroline warned.

"Remember when I offered to help Elijah to cook, well I was in the kitchen helping and suddenly I was starring at his hands and the next thing I knew my face…."

"Oh" Caroline drawled in realization of what's happening to her.

Elena's was relieved when she noticed that Caroline may know what's happening to her.

"What's wrong with me Care?" Elena groaned.

"Elena" Caroline started, she hated to say it the way it was going to sound but her friend needed to hear the truth of vampires.

"You're horny" she added with an amusing smirk.

Elena's eyes widen in shock of the new information.

That explains a lot she thought.

"Why…"Elena started

"When you become a vampire, all your senses are amplified, you were with Stefan and Damon ever since you became a vampire so you've never felt this way before, but now you're single and you haven't really had sex in a while" Caroline explained before she could finish the sentence.

"How do I get rid of these feelings?" Elena asked, she was annoyed by the fact that she couldn't even be around him without wanting to rip his shirt from his well shaped body,

Elena shook those thoughts out of her mind as quick as they came.

"There are three ways you can achieve this, you can distract yourself, you can eat to dull the cravings or drink blood, or you can go straight into his room and tear his shirt off and do your worst"

Caroline said that last part with sarcasm but she wasn't joking.

"Food it is then" she beamed and walked pass Caroline and headed for the door as she left Caroline's room to really consider Caroline's options while she heads back into her room to properly soak in the new information.

A few minutes later, Klaus makes his way to her door to retrieve her for an unforgettable night.

He knocked three times before allowing Caroline to open the door.

Caroline knew who had come to her this time; she was already allowing the nerves to get to her, thinking about the many ways tonight could possibility turn out.

She gave him a small smile as she came out of her room and close the door behind her.

"You look ravishing love" he complimented and he laid a small peck on the back of her hand.

Caroline tried really hard not to blush at his choice of words but her burning cheek said otherwise.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, she was genuinely curious to where he was taking her, she didn't want to end up in some twisted vampire blood drinking game with him, she didn't know what to expect from the big bad hybrid.

"Why ruin the surprise love?" he replied with a smirk.

This is going to be one long evening she thought.

Meanwhile…

Elena went into the fridge and pulled out a blood bag after finishing a giant bag of chips in her room only to have the feeling retaliate stronger. She stood in front of the open fridge as she sipped its contents slowly so that she doesn't lose control of herself. She allows the blood to take over her mind as she didn't notice a certain Original enter the room.

"Elena, are you well?"Elijah asked cautiously. He was starting to get worried for her since that night; she was slowly losing control of herself since she got here. He was starting to worry for her wellbeing.

"I'm fine Elijah, just getting something to drink" Elijah replied softly. She didn't want him to hear the fear stuck in her throat.

"Very well then, goodnight then" he left the kitchen more worried than before.

Elena finished the bag and she felt more at ease with her feelings so she decided to use this freedom to go to bed early. She notices Rebekah's door wide open and she got a little concerned because Rebekah always closes her bedroom door.

She approaches the door cautiously, ready to brace herself to whatever that hides behind those doors.

She sees Rebekah sitting on her bed with her head facing down into her hands as she sat there deep in thought. Elena was crossed between asking her what worries her but decided against it, Rebekah still hasn't forgiven her for stabbing her.

"Do you want something?" Rebekah demanded as she lifted her head to meet eyes with the doppelganger.

Elena wanted to ask her what worries her, partly because she wanted to distract herself from that man downstairs and another part of her actually cares for Rebekah's feelings.

"Are you going to answer me or just stand there and stare at me for the rest of the evening?" she growled as she got up and flashed in front of Elena, pulling a surprised gasp from her.

Elena didn't know what to say right now, the only words that were forming in her mind were at the tip of her tongue.

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" Rebekah groaned, she was already stressed with the secrecy of her new relationship.

"For stabbing you in the back when you trusted me" Elena replied nonchalantly.

"No you're not" Rebekah quickly retorted and smirked at her "I don't want your pathetic apologies" she hissed at her.

"Well I'm giving it to you anyways" Elena demanded "I'm sorry for stabbing you in your back when I was being your friend. I wanted Klaus dead and I knew you would stop me from achieving that, I never wanted to do that in the first place, I really wanted to be your friend" Elena explained sincerely.

Rebekah studied Elena's face. She knew she was speaking the truth, but it still hurt that she didn't trust her with the plan they plotted.

"How did you know that I wasn't going to go through with the plan, he killed my mother, I wanted him to pay for lying to me for a thousand years with his life" Rebekah asked, as she folded her arms and wore a nonchalant look on her face.

"You are his sister, you'll be mad at him, punish him a little but in the end you'll forgive him because he's your brother and you love him" Elena explained softly.

Rebekah considered her explanation. She was completely right; she would never allow death to become of her brother. She was mad at him for lying to her but she would have left him to live alone, not kill him.

Elena was somehow different from Tatia and Katarina; she was…compassionate, Rebekah could see the sincerity in her apology in her eyes and all over her face.

"I forgive you" Rebekah said with a tiny smile.

Elena sighed in satisfaction and smiled at Rebekah.

"You are a nice person when you're not a raging bitch, you know that right?" Elena commented with a small chuckle.

Rebekah laughed lightly and smiled at her.

"Would you like to come in?" Rebekah asked as she opened the door wider to allow her in.

Elena smiled at her sudden excitement and walked in the room.

Meanwhile…

"Yes I was a cheerleader" Bonnie exclaimed.

"But cheerleaders are so…" he trailed off and looked down.

"Cheerleaders are what?" Bonnie urged.

"Mean and bitchy and you're completely the opposite, it's unbelievable" he quickly replied.

Kol didn't know what to say to her that would not cause any problems with Elijah and any problems with winning her affections.

"Caroline and Elena were cheerleaders too" Bonnie countered.

"That surprises me more, especially for the doppel…Ms. Gilbert" he quipped, correcting his mistake by almost calling the girl by the nickname Klaus gave her.

They've been on a beach towel in the back of the house chatting whole evening, laughing and getting to know one another. Bonnie will admit that when you look pass the vampirism; he is a good guy; charming, kind, sweet and fun.

"You seem a bit distracted, am I boring you?" Kol asked, breaking Bonnie from her inner thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm just a little worried about Elena; she's been losing control lately and I don't know how to help her" Bonnie was actually worried for her; lately she's been drinking more blood than usual.

Kol smirks at her; he knows exactly what's happening to her and he will have his fun with it.

Bonnie notices his facial expression and somehow, she knows that he knows something.

"What do you know about that?"Bonnie watches his every move for any proof that he knows something.

The amusing look that was plastered all over his face was drained from him when Bonnie asked him that.

Bonnie could tell that he was going to lie.

"Bon…"

"Kol you know something, spill" Bonnie quickly interjected preparing herself for giving him a massive headache.

"It not my place to tell" Kol responded, gesturing his hands up in surrender.

Bonnie gave him a puzzled look.

Whose place was it then?

Bonnie's not a vampire so she doesn't know what her friend is going through.

Then she realized what he meant.

Caroline is a vampire, she might be able to help.

"Let's go inside, I have to speak to a certain blonde vampire" Bonnie said firmly. She was not currently on speaking terms with her but this concerns Elena.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to incorporate one of the heightened senses when you change into a vampire with Elena and Elijah, I wonder what he'll think about this when or if he finds out?**

**Please comment,**

**Tumblr : klaroline fantasy**

**XoXo **

**Cindy**


	8. Chapter 8- Spilled The Beans

**Sorry for the late update but I had writer's block so here's the next chapter and let's just say I had fun writing this...**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Caroline was actually having a good time with the hybrid. He took her to a very classy restaurant, where they just talked. He told her about his adventures in cities like Rome, France, Italy, Greece and England. She could tell that England was his favorite place, his eyes lit up when he spoke of England. Caroline secretly wished that she could go there someday, but she wouldn't tell Klaus, he'll offer to take her immediately without thinking. It's not that she found him annoying, at times she did but he was actually behaving, he was not trying to kill her friends and she got along with his siblings, except for Rebekah, but she's just being stubborn, Caroline hated the girl but in a way Caroline could see herself in her. They were alike and different at the same time.

"I would love to know what you're thinking." Klaus asked, snapping Caroline from her thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced out, what were you saying?"

"I asked you if you have ever gone to England" he repeated as he took a bite out of his steak.

"No, but it sounds like a beautiful country" Caroline beamed.

"I'll take you, you could come with us when my family is ready to go, we have a mansion there" Klaus mused with a smirk.

"Of course you do, is there anywhere in this world where you don't own a mansion" Caroline chuckled and leaned back.

"France" he said simply "I own a castle there no mansion" he added with that devilish smirk of his.

Caroline shook her head "Of course you do".

Klaus chuckled at her remark.

Suddenly, a slow jazz music started to play and couples started to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked.

"Sure" she replied and got up from her seat. Klaus got up as well.

They swayed to the music together as one, in sync. Klaus's hand was wrapped around her waist and the other held her hand while Caroline's hand held his and her other hand lay on his chest. In that one moment, she was at peace, she felt calm, relaxed, she felt…safe. For the first time she felt safe. She hadn't felt safe since she was turned and she felt safe. She welcomed the warmth of his body and laid her head on his shoulders and relaxed. They danced for hours, neither was tired and neither wanted it to end, they just enjoyed the music and the warmth of their bodies close together. Caroline didn't care who he was in that moment, because the person she knew and the person in front of her was two completely different people, and she liked this one. She was finally admitting to herself that she liked Klaus, she liked the sweet, caring, and gentleman that stood before her.

They danced for hours until the restaurant was ready to close. The waiter had to tell them that they were closing. Klaus growled but complied and paid for dinner and they headed home. The quietness of the ride back was welcoming and calm; it allowed Caroline's thoughts to flow freely through her mind.

Her mind briefly wondered how Elena was doing, especially since Elena was a new vampire and she would get hooked on blood quickly but if she knew Elena, she would probably try to distract herself. She was probably with Bonnie distracting herself from jumping at Elijah viciously.

Caroline smirked at the thought of Elena ripping off Elijah's custom made suit.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Caroline turned to face the hybrid next to her who was driving and glancing at her.

"There's no penny that big" Caroline countered with a smile.

Klaus chuckled.

They arrived back at the beach house and heard distant loud voices coming from inside the house. Caroline was a little curious, it sounded like Rebekah and Elena arguing but she also heard Bonnie's voice as well. She went inside as Klaus followed her as the view was slightly confusing.

"Elena stood behind the couch with Rebekah at her side while Bonnie stood on the other side of the couch with Kol at her side and Elijah stood at the archway to upstairs watching them in complete curiosity.

"Elena, something is wrong with you, I know it, don't tell me that you're fine" Bonnie snapped.

"Bon, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me" Elena mumbled softly and lowered her head, allowing her hair to slide down and hid her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked as everyone's head shot in her direction.

"Care, thank god you're back, something is wrong with Elena, what's wrong with her?" Bonnie exclaimed and looked in her direction.

"Lena, you didn't tell her?" Caroline was slightly shocked that she didn't tell Bonnie.

"Tell me what, what's wrong with her Care?"

"Bon…"

"You're not seriously going to say it out loud for everyone in this room to hear are you?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline's head snapped at Rebekah's direction "What do you care anyways, you hate Elena" Caroline commented.

"My sister and Elena have had a heart to heart" Kol said with a confused smirk, carefully looking at Elena's movements as she hid her face with her hair.

"Of course not, I was just going to say that Elena is currently dealing with an emotion that she hadn't quite dealt with yet and she has a little trouble controlled it yet, Elena what about the solutions I told you about earlier, you should've tried the last one" Caroline remarked and went to Elena.

"Caroline" Elena warned.

"Calm down, it was just a joke, lighten up, now just breathe" Caroline said softly and holding her firmly by her shoulders.

"It's happening now?" Bonnie shrieked and approached Elena.

"She just needs to block it out, all senses, concentrate one noise and just breathe, do not smell, do not think, just breathe and concentrate on your breathing" Caroline said softly, trying to comfort her friend

Elena tried to concentrate on her breathing, she tried not to concentrate on his breathing, his pulse racing, she tried not to think about her lips everywhere on him, her body against his, but it was those thoughts that kept flooding her mind, she could smell his musky man scent from across the room and it flooded her mind with sinful thoughts.

"Care, I can't" she whimpered and slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were blood shot red and dark purple veins surrounded her eyes as her fangs showed it to everyone.

"Caroline, what's wrong with her" Elijah asked as he approached her "Maybe I can be of assistance" he added.

Rebekah flashed in front of him to stop him from advancing any further.

"Elijah your help is not wanted" Rebekah said softly.

"Elijah you don't want to be around her right now, she's a little fragile right now" Caroline said.

Kol kept his eyes on Elijah then it flashed at Elena, she grew more agitated at Elijah's advance and she calmed down when she went back to his leaning position. He then figured out that Elijah was the problem, but what emotion could be doing this to her, if she had to lock out her senses. Smell, Sight touch….

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

It was unbelievable but believable at the same time, he's seen it before in other vampires before, but it's the first time he's seen this kind of reaction in year, towards his brother of all people. Elijah was not a monk but he rarely fancies a lady, but he acts different around the girl, like he's trying not to fancy her but her being here is making it more difficult.

A mischievous smile crawled on Kol's face as he finally understands what's going on with her.

"Brother, I have a deal to make with you" Kol breathed with a smile on his face. It may look innocent but it has mischief written all over it with hidden ink.

"What is it Kol" Elijah sighed, he was not in the mood for Kol's antics at this moment.

"I have some valuable information about this situation and I will only give it to you if you grant me one day of my fun" Kol proposed.

Elijah knew exactly what he meant. Giving Kol a day of his fun was like giving Kol a day to say whatever he wants to whomever he wants, he had promised Bonnie that Kol will behave himself and he would keep to that promise but he must know what's going on with Elena, he was really worried about her.

"You will behave yourself around Bonnie and her friends" Elijah stated firmly.

Kol stayed silent for a while before answering.

"Yes"

"Then you have my word, you will have your day of your fun" Elijah agreed.

Kol smirks.

He turns away from his brother and heads up the stairs and to his bedroom door where he stood as he heard a long sigh from Caroline's lips, indicating relief.

"By the way, it seems as though the lovely Elena is horny and you'll never guess which brother wearing a blue Armani shirt is triggering her hormones" Kol shouted from upstairs with a snicker and entered his room.

Elijah's jaw dropped in complete confusion and shock as he stood there frozen at the information.

"Kol!" Caroline, Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie yelled in unison as Elena quickly flashed into her room and locked the door while Klaus had a huge smirk on his face.

"This is definitely a good night" Klaus smirked and headed upstairs as he glanced at his brother's frozen position and headed upstairs.

* * *

**Kol spilled the beans! I can only imagine the look on ELijah's face right now. Review Review Review!**

**Tumblr:klaroline-fantasy**

**XoXo**

**Cindy**


	9. Chapter 9- Thick Sexual Tension

**Another Update, Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews, espically from HotHybridSex and Justine You Guys are awesome.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It's been three days.

Neither Elena nor Elijah has spoken to each other. They simply just acknowledge each other's presence with a nod and go back to their rooms.

Caroline, Klaus, Elena, Elijah, Kol and Bonnie sat at the dinner table in complete silence. Elijah and Elena have been stealing quick glances at one another.

Until Kol spoke

"A lot of tension around this table" he whispers with a smirk on his face.

"To think it's coming from two individuals, yet it's so strong" he whispers again, "So thick" he adds.

"What was the saying again brother?" Kol asked Klaus and smirked when he remembered "Ah yes, The Thick Sexual Tension Become Something Much More Real" he recalls with a smile.

Klaus smirks at the memory of him and Tyler as he assumed the worst.

"Kol, stop! "Caroline warned, shooting cold stares at him.

"Awe Care, I thought we had a thing?" Kol pouted and rest his hand on his chest.

"You know what you did Kol" Caroline snarled at him.

Kol did feel a little guilty for spilling the beans, partially because he was enjoying his new partner in crime and now she was mad at him.

"Care to get revenge on me then?"

Caroline was a little confused, there was not much information on Kol to get revenge on, nothing to make fun of him with

Unless….

Caroline smirked and continued to cut her fish.

"I suppose that would be a sufficient punishment for your actions…" Caroline trailed off.

Klaus smirks at the thought of Kol being pestered.

"Care for some dirt love?" Klaus offered.

Caroline turned to face him "Klaus I am very much capable of gathering my own information, thank you very much" Caroline quipped and turned towards Kol.

"Kol Mikealson, the youngest brother of the Original family, handsome, charming, wonderful sense of humor, cheeky, my partner in crime, the Clyde to my Bonnie; no pun intended, of course, yet strong, unbreakable…" Caroline trailed off and smirked at her thoughts.

"Little do the people around this table know that the unbreakable Kol Mikealson is just a love sick puppy inside all that cheekiness" Caroline smiled at Kol's horrified look that everyone around the table seemed to notice, including Elena and Elijah.

"Caroline, you wouldn't…" Kol queried in horror.

"I said nothing to you and yet you spilled the news, I will get my revenge" Caroline spat and turned to Bonnie's side and smile mischievously.

"Charming and seductive Kol Mikealson who thinks that every woman on the planet would fall at his feet and he basically ran into my room crying because he thinks that Bonnie will hate him forever" Caroline announced.

Bonnie almost choked on the news. She tried to clear her throat with her mouth closed as she soaked in the new information.

Kol looked at Caroline in absolute horror as he secretly cursed the self satisfied smile she tried to contain.

Caroline reached over and took Kol's wine glass and sipped its contents.

"I guess the saying is true, revenge is sweet" Caroline mused, and returned his glass where she got it and continued eating.

Klaus could not help but smirk at the beautiful blonde sitting next to him who finally put his younger brother in his place.

"I guess we're even now, do you want to mock Klaus now?" Caroline asked innocently, as if nothing had just happened.

Kol looked at her in complete shock before answering.

"I'm suddenly not in the mood…" Kol trailed off as he took a bite from his fish.

Elena and Elijah just looked at the scene in front of them as he had their own moment to laugh about it.

"Then I have a proposition for you" Caroline said which pulled a confused but amusing look out of Kol's face.

Caroline had this plan in her mind since yesterday, she thought about it while lying on the beach. She was going to need Stefan's help, as well as Kol and Bonnie's. Rebekah even, but she was going to get Elena and Elijah to grow up and deal with it like grown people, Elijah was 1000 years old, and he should be more mature than this.

Caroline smiled at the thought.

"What does that look mean?" Kol asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about a certain Original who manages to be 1000 years old and yet act like a shy teenager" Caroline mused, which pulled a chuckle from Klaus and Kol.

The Next Day…

"Bonnie, I'm itching to know what you're wearing under that beautiful summer dress" Kol commented, as he sat closer to Bonnie on the couch in the living room

"Kol, leave me alone" Bonnie warned and returned to reading her grimoire.

"Never, now, please tell me what you have under that dress; you could at least tell me the color, I hope it's green, please be green, can I have a peep?" Kol asked, sliding closer towards Bonnie.

In a flash, Kol was up against the wall as Elijah gripped his throat tightly.

"How dare you disrespect a lady like that" Elijah growled inching closer to his face.

Rebekah flashed to Elijah from inside another room and snapped Elijah's neck.

"Now, what's next?" Rebekah asked, as she looked at Caroline who entered the room with her cell phone in her hand.

She pressed her finger on her lips and signaled them to the phone.

"Elena, could you come down here please, Stefan is here and he says that Jeremy is in danger and needs your help "Caroline shouted.

Caroline then pressed play on her phone and played the recording that Stefan sent her.

"Elena, please, he's not doing so well" Stefan's voice said from her phone.

In a flash, Elena was downstairs in front of Caroline with a panic look on her face.

"Where's Stefan" she breathed.

Caroline pointed behind her so Elena turned around swiftly only to have Caroline snap her neck.

"Bonnie, is the spell ready, you sure it will keep them inside the room?" Caroline inquired; she didn't want anything to go wrong with this plan.

"I'm sure, they are not coming out of that room at all" Bonnie responded with a small smile.

Klaus came out of the kitchen with his shades on and his car keys.

"Come on love, you do not want to be here when Elijah awakes, he can be quite intimidating" Klaus smirked.

* * *

**So Next Chapter is going to be all about Elena and Elijah, hope to see you soon and I read all reviews so review review review!**

**Tumblr:klaroline-fantasy**

**XoXo**

**Cindy**


	10. Chapter 10- Confessions

**Sorry it took me so long to update but when life gives you lemons, no pun intended, and no there's no lemon, yet anyways.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Elena gasped and shot up in a sitting position as she tried to figure out what happened to her, why her neck felt like it was broken and put back together, why she could hear no one in the house, why she didn't see Stefan when he called, why Elijah was sitting on the floor in a corner starring at her.

Wait

Elijah was sitting in a corner starring at her. He probably knew what happened to her.

"What happened, why my neck hurts so much, where's…"

"I think I can safely guess that Caroline snapped your neck and my dear sister snapped mines as the lead us down here to force us to speak to one another. I must say it's rather childish of them but effective" Elijah mused, suddenly seeing the irony in it.

"Well, I'm going to go to get some coffee, you want any?" Elena asked, as she got up and headed towards the exit of the living room only hit an invisible wall.

"Bonnie spelled the room, we can't leave this room" Elijah informed her and sighed in the annoyance as he buried his head in his hands.

Meanwhile…

Caroline, Klaus, Kol and Bonnie found a clear spot behind the house to relax for the day.

Caroline and Klaus strolled along the beach, in complete silence.

"I hope they talk it out, the tension in that house was tiring and annoying" Caroline mused, she really wanted them to just kiss and make up but knowing Elena, she'll make everything seem like physics.

"Knowing my brother, there's going to be a lot of denial, fear and then he'll surrender" Klaus mused, he knew his brother well and when it comes down to women, he would deny his feelings, then he'll feel guilty for feeling for her in the first place and he'll surrender to those feelings whether the girl likes it or not.

"I think he's a little too serious for my taste, but he's a good brother" Caroline knew he loved his brothers and sister even after everything Klaus did.

"Enough about our siblings and friends, I want to talk about you" Klaus smiled at her.

"There's nothing to talk about" Caroline replied, nonchalantly.

"Ah but there is, like did you enjoy yourself on our date?" he had to know, he was sure of it but he still wanted to know.

Caroline hesitated a bit before honestly replying.

"Yes I did"

Klaus smiled at her honesty.

Caroline couldn't really think about Klaus at the moment, not when her friend probably hates her for what she did but it was for her own good. What Kol did was wrong but Elijah had every right to know that he was unconsciously making her uncomfortable, although it's not entirely his fault because she has feelings for him but she won't admit it. She probably thinks that Elijah doesn't feel that way about her. Caroline thought about that too but she knew that Elijah had feelings for her, he didn't come out of his room either, he would have shrugged it off as almost nothing if he didn't feel anything for her, she knew that, but not owning up to his emotions, hiding in his room like something Kol would do, it wasn't like him, but then again, she doesn't really know Elijah like his brothers do.

Klaus wanted to talk about her, not his brother and intimacy issues or her friend's urges, he wanted to know her hopes, her dreams but she won't talk to him, he really respected the loyalty she had for her friends and family but he had her to himself yet she was with her mind and not him. He felt a little sad by this. A question then popped into his mind, it was something he wanted to ask her since after the date but couldn't muster the courage to ask, not in the house anyways, his siblings would judge him.

"Do you still think of me as a monster?" he didn't mean to sound terrified and scared but it came out like that and he became instantly more scared when her head snapped at him.

Did she still think of him as a monster? No she thought. She saw him as a man who kills and tortures for his own pleasure; she saw hate, sadness, pain, fear of rejection in him. Whenever she saw his art, she saw sadness covering all the beauty behind it. Sometimes she wonders if that's who he is, Sad on the outside and beautiful on the inside. The way he told her about great cities and genuine beauty was beautiful. She wanted to see the world in his eyes, but how does someone do that. Does she see him as a monster? No. Not anymore. Does she see him as a sad man who fears rejection so much that he will do anything to make sure that his own siblings does not leave him? Yes, very much.

"No, I don't see you as a monster Klaus" Caroline replied honestly.

**Meanwhile…**

Kol and Bonnie sat on the beach in complete silence. Bonnie didn't want to mention what Caroline had said but it was nagging her that she was being so strict with him.

"Kol" she sighed. She wanted to get it out of the way so that her mind can focus on something else.

"Yes?" he perked up and sat up, and looked intensely at Bonnie, deep into her beautiful green eyes.

Bonnie smiled at his perky attitude before continuing.

"I want to talk about what Caroline said" She said nonchalantly.

His face fell with sadness and the feeling of rejection.

"I don't hate vampires, but I'm not a big fan of them either. Because of vampires, my grandmother died, I got access to dark magic and my mother was turned, but because of them, I found out how strong I am, I found out that I have a cousin who has magic as well, she helped me control this dark magic, I found out my heritage, straight back to the witch Ayana, I can stand up for myself and not rely on protection; I am strong because of vampires but I also lost loved ones because of them, so I'm not really sure how I feel about your kind" Bonnie explained to him hesitantly.

She looked at him but he was still looking down, feeling like he was being rejected.

Bonnie didn't know what to say to him. She liked him that much, she can reveal to herself but she didn't know if she could trust him, trust him not to harm anyone, feed off humans.

She liked him regardless of what he is.

She liked his smile, his sincerity when he spoke to her, his laughter. She liked it all.

She sat up on her knees and crawled closer to him. She lifted his head up and rests her lips against his.

His lips were so soft and delicate, she melted against him immediately.

Kol took a while to realize what was happening before he answered her kiss.

The tingling feeling she got on her lips, the giant wave of energy flowing through her was exhilarating and so new to her, and she grabbed on to his neck and positioned herself closer to him. Kol wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her closer to him.

Bonnie released his lips, breathing heavily against his lips. His lips trembled at her hot breath.

"I know that I do like you Kol, whether you're a vampire or not" Bonnie breathed, and then smiled at him as she snaked her fingers through his soft dark brown hair.

**Meanwhile…**

"Elena sat on the couch, clutching one of the pillows as she tries not to breathe altogether. His scent is so strong that she tries not to breathe but when she has to breathe, the scent it hits her harder and harder each time.

Elijah sat in the corner of the room trying so hard to ignore her presence, her harsh breathing, and her small growls as she tries to control herself. He needs to distract himself, he needs to distract her, but unfortunately it means that they have to talk.

"How long?" he asks, as he raised his head from his hands to look at her.

"How long what?" she growls slightly.

She must be trying to control it again.

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

Elena's features changed back to normal and she slowly turns around to meet with his face.

"After the ball" she simply replied. "Everyone questioned me when I felt guilty for not telling you what Esther was up to I questioned myself, then I came to the conclusion that I had feelings for you" she explained further. "What about you?"

Elijah smirked. He remembered the exact moment when he grew feelings for her, it was an odd situation.

"When you pulled the dagger out of me" he chuckled lightly at the memory.

Elena smirked.

"I should not pry into your personal matters, I am a little curious as to what happened between you and the Salvatore's"" Elijah stated with amusement.

Elena laughed lightly, she didn't mean to but the thought of talking about them to Elijah was a little amusing but not impossible. She loved them both, but she was not in love with either of them anymore.

"Damon's blood turned me, after a few days of being turned I couldn't hold down blood, whether from animals, blood bags, even from vampires, from humans only, Damon said that I'll want the blood straight from the vein and that was the only kind of blood that I could keep down. Stefan thought that something was wrong with me, like I was some toy that got broken, because I always listened to Damon, did what Damon told me to do. He decided that we should break up because she figured out that I had feelings for Damon. Then it was later discovered that I was sired to Damon, that's why I did everything he told me to do, so he did something selfless for the first time in his life and set me free, allowed me to drink any kind of blood I choose and told me to go away from him so I went to Caroline. I lived with her for 4 years, single of course" Elena explained coolly, oddly she felt like she could tell Elijah anything and he would not judge her

Elijah just looked at her with a poker face. She hated when she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Forgive me but I'm still consuming the information, you've had a stressful five years" he realized with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, but I feel at peace here, oddly in the same house with Klaus of all people, I wish I could live the way you guys live, in peace with one another, unfortunately almost all of my family is dead"

"You have my deepest condolences" Elijah said sadly.

Elena noticed that it was getting dark, which means that they would be returning soon.

"You could have informed me of these feelings when you saw me at the hotel why didn't you?" Elena was a little curious as to why he didn't say anything to begin with; he didn't strike her as the shy type.

"I assumed that you were still with one of the Salvatore brothers" he simply replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"You assumed wrong" Elena countered and hugged the pillow tighter as she forced herself not to smile at him.

**Meanwhile…**

"We should head back" Caroline sighed, she hated walking in an awkward silence.

"Very well then" he huffed and turned around and walked back.

Caroline followed and walked side by side with him.

Suddenly as the sky turn into a deep blue color, dark grey clouds start to form at a unnatural rate, surrounding the sky, covering any light the sky gave off as the thunder rolls and lightning strikes become loud and frightening.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline yelled over the sudden heavy gust of wind that came.

"Let's get back to Kol and Bonnie" Klaus yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a flash speed back to where Kol and Bonnie where.

He stopped half way to see Kol and Bonnie sitting across from one another as their hands is joined and their eyes are closed.

"Your friend has created a storm" Klaus yelled over the loud thunder rolls.

Caroline shook her head at his lame attempt of a joke and approached them and screamed to the top of her lungs which alarmed Bonnie to snap her eyes open.

Immediately everything quickly vanished and went back to normal

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as she got up and checked Caroline for any signs of injury.

Caroline pulled her hand away "I'm fine, I was trying to make you stop with the freak storm" she added.

"Oh" bonnie sighs and looks around.

"Should we head back inside?" Kol asked as he got up from the ground.

"Yea we should, I think I should end her suffering and tell her what to do when she has those urges" Caroline sighed in defeat and headed back into the house.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Finally Kennett Kiss..You wouldnt believe what Caroline finds when she enters the house...**

**Tumblr:klaroline-fantasy**

**XoXo**

**Cindy**


	11. Chapter 11- Stay

**Again, sorry for taking so long to update...**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Caroline was completely dumbfounded when she saw Elijah and Elena sleeping soundly on the couch, Elena sitting on Elijah's lap, her head laid in the crook of his neck and her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs hanging down next to Elijah's legs as Elijah's hands are wrapped around her securely and tightly. Caroline smiled in victory at the scene before her. Klaus's smirk was obvious and Kol had to hold his snickering at the sight. Bonnie had already lifted the spell from the room and everyone made their way upstairs to leave them to sleep right there.

Caroline groaned in her bed, it was 3am and she still couldn't get any sleep. Sometimes she hated that she wasn't tired enough to be sleepy but sometimes she welcomed it, tonight was not one of those times she would welcome it. She then sat up on the bed and just sat there and let her mind run a mile a minute.

Then her phone started ringing. She wondered who could possibly be calling her at this hour. When she saw the caller ID she groaned, as if he didn't have anything good to do with his life.

"Damon what do you want, I'm on vacation" Caroline huffed.

"Hello to you too blonde, I was wondering, have you seen Stefan, he's not at the boarding house in Mystic Falls and since you too are best buds I was just wondering…"

"No, Damon, I don't know where Stefan is" Caroline interjected with a groan.

"Fine, do you know where Elena is then, maybe she knows where my little brother is hiding" Damon joked.

"Damon, Elena doesn't know where Stefan and neither does she care at the moment' Caroline smirked at the sight of her and Elijah.

"Would you call me when you get a hold of him, I haven't heard from him in a while and I'm starting to get a little worried" Damon said.

"Are you the big brother all of a sudden" Caroline commented with sarcasm.

"All I'm asking is that you call me when you find him, I'm not asking you to murder anyone" Damon joked.

Caroline huffed "Alright I'll go ask Elena if she's heard from him".

"Perfect" he chimed.

Caroline didn't have anything better to do anyways so she got off the bed and went downstairs and slowly approached Elijah and Elena in the exact same position.

"She looks so peaceful…" she trailed off with a smirk.

"Elena" she said softly to Elena.

"Hmm" She hummed and snuggled closer to Elijah.

"Damon wants to know if you know where Stefan is" She said.

Elena groaned in annoyance, she just wanted to sleep right in Elijah arms but they had the worst timing.

Elena raised her arm away from Elijah and reached out for the phone. Caroline handed it to her and Elena put it by her ears.

"Damon its 3am in the morning, go to hell and when you find Stefan, tell him to go to hell too" Elena mumbled and handed Caroline back the phone.

The only way they figured out the Elijah was awake was the smirk that crawled on his face at Elena's words.

"There you have it Damon so please when you plan on calling, do it when we're not sleeping please?" Caroline said before she hung up.

"Did Bonnie lift the spell?" Elijah said calmly.

"Yes" Caroline simply replied.

Elijah smiled before he held on to Elena tightly and stood with her in his arms. He went around the chair and carried her upstairs. He walked towards her bedroom and opened the door, he pushed it open with his back and walked in then he gently laid Elena on the bed. He was about to leave when Elena pulled his hand back.

"Stay" she mumbled.

If Elijah's heart still worked, it would be beating frantically, because his smile was obviously expressing what his heart cannot. He lay on the bed with her as her back pressed upon his chest. Elena grabbed his hands and snaked them around her waist and smiled. She was comfortable for the first time since she was turned.

Meanwhile…

Caroline made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag; somehow she thought that she might feel a little better if she drank some blood. Her mind then ran to Damon.

Why would he want to know of his whereabouts, Damon and Stefan were on good terms as far as she could tell but it's Damon, you never know when it comes to Damon of all people.

She huffed and dialed Stefan's number, she hated herself for waking him but she was kind of curious as to why Damon was looking for Stefan.

"Caroline what's wrong?" he asked immediately, sounding worried at her for some unknown reason.

"Goodnight to you too, Damon just called me, asking me for your whereabouts, what's going on with the both of you?"

"Nothing that I know of" Stefan replied completely confused as to why Damon would be looking for her.

"Where are you anyways?" Caroline asked.

Stefan looked at Rebekah lying next to him and replied "In Italy, why?"

"Could you just go to him and find out what's his problem? If he calls me in the middle of the night again I will go back to Mystic Falls and burn him alive in his own house" Caroline said nonchalantly.

"Alright, I'll call you when I get there, goodnight" he chuckled.

Caroline smiled and hung up the phone as she sipped the contents of her blood back and return to her thoughts.

"Couldn't sleep?" a familiar British accent said from behind her.

She turned around to see the face behind the voice and turned back.

"Damon called looking for Stefan and I called Stefan to deal with his brother" she smiled at him.

"A little harsh burning him in his own house, don't you think?"

"Look who's talking…" Caroline countered and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Very true"

Klaus went into the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

He smirked at her smile; tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**There you have it, want me to continue from there or skip it...**  
**Dear Cindy (CONTINUE/SKIP)**


	12. Chapter 12- Drunken Confession

**Hi New Update.**

**I want to thank each and everyone for the follows, favorited, favorited me as your favorite author, the messages on tumblr, I love you guys so much.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Caroline sat on the counter while Klaus stood opposite her direction, leaning on the fridge. Caroline was not going to get drunk, when Caroline gets drunk, she does things that she should not do, but she was glad that Klaus was drunk, he was opening up to her, the saying, 'a drunk man tells no tale' was something she didn't believe until now.

He was saying things that shocked Caroline. She wanted to cry at the things his father did to him, his father had damaged him badly, his brothers and sister, especially Rebekah was there for him a lot when they were human as well as Elijah, yet he allowed his father's words to get to him.

Caroline could relate to him about fathers that hated their children, her own father hated her now; he killed himself because he didn't want to be a vampire like her; chained her up, torture her painfully, yet she still loved him regardless.

Klaus hated his father before and he hates him more now, even if he was dead. Klaus felt unloved and lonely, she realized this tonight, he had his brothers and sister who loved him for 1000 years yet he still felt unloved, unwanted, hated. She realized tonight that Klaus was lonely.

Caroline felt lonely too, but not as hard as Klaus felt, she had her best friends that she easily considers as sisters, she has Stefan, who she considers as a brother and her mother; even Tyler and Carol.

She had people who loved her and she loved them in return but he believes that his own siblings stay with him because of family loyalty, not love, not because they want to be with him. She felt sorry for him, that he felt lonely, she understands him now.

Caroline realized something tonight, she doesn't hate Klaus, and no she doesn't think that he's a monster either, in fact she just thinks that he's lonely. She actually likes him, he was nothing but sweet and charming towards her and her friends since she came here, she didn't see a trace of evil or monster; it was as if he left the monster in Mystic Falls. She liked him, that she would admit to herself, to admit it to Klaus however, was something she wasn't planning on doing anytime soon. She breaks out of her train of thought when she heard Rebekah's name.

"I'm pretty sure that Bekah isn't even at home, she's being distant and secretive lately" Klaus murmured against the rim of his glass as he gulps the contents down, leaving a familiar burn in his throat.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend" Caroline said softly.

Klaus chuckled "My darling sister doesn't do humans"

"Rebekah is a big girl, she can take care of herself" Caroline said as she sipped her glass.

"She's reckless, just like Kol" he groaned as he pours himself another drink.

"If you keep treating her like a little girl then she'll behave like a little girl Klaus" Caroline countered.

"Why won't you call me Nik?" he asked suddenly.

Klaus hated the way his name sounded from her. He knew she didn't mean to add hate and disgust to his name but every time he heard it from those beautiful lips he could practically feel the hate and the disgust that she felt for him; she taunted him to the point where he had enough. He knew she didn't mean anything behind him but although his name did sound sweet from her lips, it still dripped of hate for him and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Caroline's entire body tense and stilled. She heard Rebekah and Kol call him that and she use to wonder why they called him that instead of Klaus. She had come to a conclusion that they called him Nik because it represented his good side while Klaus represented his bad side so they saw the good in him but not the bad, whereas Elijah would call him Niklaus, probably acknowledging the good and the bad in him and accepting it. She had thought about calling him Nik, but it might be for his siblings only, so she refrained.

"I thought it was for family only" she lied, almost in a whisper as she finally jumped down from the counter and lowered her head.

Klaus quickly made his way towards her and cupped her face gently in his hands and slowly lifting her face upwards. He starred into her glistening blue eyes as she starred into his sad blue eyes.

"Please, call me Nik" he whispered, much lower than a whisper, almost like he was saying it to himself.

She couldn't move even if she tried, he had just asked her to call him Nik, to acknowledge the good in him and not the bad. Truth be told, she didn't think he was a bad guy anymore; in the past seven days that she's been here, he's been a gentleman, he has been nice, he has not tried to kill anyone, he has been almost normal and human like towards her.

He leaned in to her face closer and closer and closer, she couldn't move even if she wanted to, her body was betraying her and surrendering to this man in front of her. He placed his lips gently on hers and she screamed in her head 'god helps me'.

He kissed her gently and passionately, tasting her sweet lips as if it was his last kiss.

He held her lips against his gently, delicately, softly she wanted to push him off her but when she gasped as he entered her mouth she hummed in pleasure. He had slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. She kept her hands on the counter, gripping the edge for her life. He tasted every inch of her and she didn't have the willpower to stop him, nor did she really want to.

Then the door clicked open.

Caroline and Klaus pulled away from the kiss to look in the direction of the archway to the kitchen.

"It's Rebekah" he whispered with a sigh.

Caroline nodded before she silently pulled away from him enough to flash upstairs and into her room leaving a drunken Klaus and confused Rebekah.

* * *

_**Was It Good, Bad, Evil, I'm Not Sure, you tell me...**_

_**Dear Cindy...**_


	13. Chapter 13- Flashbacks

**Here's another update. please leave your reviews...**

**100 Follow? Thank you all so so so so much. I love the messages on tumblr and I love the reviews here **

**Note: I made a gif and it's kinda funny...if you go to my blog ( .com) you do not have to join to see, you can see a gif of klaroline on the sidebar, review if you get the joke :D**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Caroline didn't speak to Klaus for two days. She just felt, uneasy around him, like there was some unsaid words between them and none of them wanted to say anything. He however did leave her a note asking her to dinner tomorrow night and being obligated to her promise she returned the note and told him that she would go on a date with him and that was it, but she also actually wanted to go on the date with him, she did want to go out with him again, she still felt this spark in her when she admitted that she likes him and she still can't shake it. She had made sure to stick with Elena and Bonnie these past two days so that he doesn't approach her and thankfully he didn't, however tomorrow night she will have to speak to him and he will bring it up, he will mention the kiss and even she hasn't figured it out yet.

Caroline and Bonnie and Elena kept going to the beach in the back of the house instead of the public beach, they found peace here, and so why go to a noisy beach they thought. The sounds of the waves were soothing, the feeling of the soft sand on their feet brought them comfort, the smell of the salty air brought them a clear mind and the feeling of the sun on their skin brought warmth to them, why make themselves uncomfortable among humans with blood rushing through their bodies like running tap water.

Elena felt that she and Elijah were finally coming to terms with each other's feelings but he has not even asked her out on a date yet. She could remember exactly what had happened that morning after she asked him to stay with her the night before.

_That Morning…_

_Elena woke up to the feeling of someone's hand slowly sliding away from her waist. She closed her eyes for a second to remember who slept with her then she immediately grabbed his hand and put it back in place and smiled when she heard him chuckle at her._

_"You're not going anywhere Elijah"_

_"Do you intend to keep me captive in your room?" he chuckled._

_"Yes" she said firmly._

_"We'll have to leave this room eventually Elena" Elijah stated._

_Elena turned around in his arms to face him._

_"Until then you're staying right here" she smiled at him._

_She snuggled closer to him and found comfort in his arms. She felt safe in a house of originals, she felt as though not even Klaus can hurt her now, but then again, if he was going to kill her he would have done so already she thought._

_Then her mind wandered to how silly she suddenly felt being in the arms of Elijah. She giggled at how ridiculous she sounded in her mind._

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_Her mind snapped back to reality at the sound of his voice._

_"When I first met you I was scared to death" she chuckled lightly._

_Elijah chuckled at the memory._

_"You were shaking in fear and yet you tried to negotiate with me"_

_Elena giggled at the memory._

_"Were you really going to cut off their heads or did you just say that?" Elena choked, trying to hold in her laughter._

_Elijah chuckled "No, I was going to rip their hearts out"_

_Elena raised her head at him and used her elbow to support her._

_"What is with you and ripping people's hearts out anyways?"_

_"It's easier" he simply replied._

_"It's messy" she countered._

_"Yet you do not oppose to cutting off their heads with my bare hands, which can be quite tiring"_

_"Yet you did it with ease when you killed Trevor" Elena pointed out._

_"It was a special event and Rose did plead for her life, she mentioned nothing of Trevor's" Elijah countered with a small smile._

_Elena shook her head at him, he was always careful with his words. She then looked down at him, taking in his features carefully; she does not remember ever seeing him in his true nature, sometimes she even forgets that he is a vampire._

_"Apart from Finn I have seen your entire family's vampire features…except yours…." She trailed off with a smile._

_Elijah smiled at her but he was not going to show her._

_"You shall never see it" he whispered._

_Elena frowned at his words._

_"Please?"_

_"No, Elena"_

_"Come on, I'm serious" Elena whined._

_"I know you are and the answer is no" he retorted._

_"It can't be that scary, I've seen Klaus's face of all people" Elena countered._

_Elijah chuckled._

_"You're not going to give up are you?" Elijah asked, even though he already knew the answer._

_He huffed before he pulled his hands away from her waist and got off the bed._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To my room" he simply replied before heading for the door._

_Elena frowned at him, she really didn't want him to leave but she did not have any power over him; not like Caroline has over Klaus._

_In a flash she was at the door, facing him while her hands held the door knob tightly behind her back._

_He smirked and leaned in closer to her._

_"Are you planning on keeping me here as your slave?"_

_"Yes" she said firmly._

_He leaned in further towards her and whispered "Then I am your slave"._

_Suddenly there is a knock on the door._

_Elena huffed in annoyance and secretly hopes that someone is dying._

_She turns around and opens the door slightly to reveal a slightly worried blonde behind her door._

_"Rebekah…."_

_"Could you tell my brother to come out now, I need to speak with him" Rebekah said nonchalantly._

_"But…"_

_"I know he's in there Elena, he'll be back before lunch and then you can have him all to yourself" Rebekah huffed._

_Elena dropped her head in embarrassment and opened the door wider for him to leave. He smiled at his sister before leaving her room and heading downstairs behind her._

She doesn't really hate Rebekah but she had the worst timing in the world.

Bonnie and Kol were going slow, Bonnie had made that very clear with Kol and he agreed almost immediately. She never thought she would admit this, but she was really excited about tonight, Kol had ask her out and he has been out the entire day preparing for it. He had looked really happy when she said yes and she felt this certain kind of power knowing she could make someone who had lived for over a thousand years happy.

_Last Night…_

_Bonnie was sitting on the floor out on the porch, trying to draw enough energy from her surroundings to change the weather without creating a storm, she was able to control her magic but she somehow cannot seem to draw enough energy without having to use too much dark magic._

_Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door. She got off the ground and headed to the door and opened it to reveal a very oddly uncomfortable Kol with a bunch of red roses in his hand._

_"You're not going to propose are you?" Bonnie joked._

_He chuckled nervously "No" he handed her the flowers with a smile._

_"Thank you"_

_He smiled "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?_

_She was a bit shocked at the question, she didn't think that Kol was the dating type or the type to actually make the effort of dating but apparently she was wrong. He just stood there with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back._

_"Yes I will" she beamed at him._

_His entire face lit up with that one smile he almost looked genuinely happy at that moment._

_"Great, you don't have to worry about anything darling, I'll take care of everything, you have a great night" he chirped and in a flash he was gone._

_She chuckled with a scoff at his words before getting back to her practicing._

No one has ever gone through so much trouble for her before and it was the most thrilling feeling she has ever experienced. She got the feeling that whatever Kol had planned for her she would not be disappointed.

* * *

**So Yea, I'm kinda on a rant when it comes to Elena right now on TVD but I love elena in my fics... **

**Please review, I'm begging you, voice your thoughts...Please?**


	14. Chapter 14- Virgin Or Celibate?

**So This Chapter is probably the longest chapter in this entire story so I hope you enjoy it. This includes the Kennett Date and a Dinner at the beach house with Klaus Caroline, Elijah Rebekah and Elena.**

**Justine: **_Well Kennett Date is here however Klaroline Second Date will be in the next chapter, I'm trying not do these chapters on day after day._

**And I think I'll let you guys know in case you haven't seen it yet, I will be ending this story in Miami which means it's coming to an end :(**

**But I decided that Since you guys are so sweet, I'll do a sequel which takes place in England and I'll be adding a few more people...**

**Anyways On With the chapter**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Caroline hated this kind of silence, the one filled with unsaid words, unprofessed feelings or opinions, the one that had everyone looking at everyone for any sign of conversation at all.

She knew she liked Klaus…Nik.

It was weird saying it to herself but she was sure that it would sound even more weird saying it out loud, she would not do it though, he had basically beg her to call him Nik and she honestly thought about it, but decided against it, especially now, Kol was not here, neither was Bonnie, she decided to tell us while she was getting ready in the dress that Kol bought for her of course about him asking her out.

To be completely honest Caroline was more shocked than she let on, he came to her like a scared puppy afraid that its master would not love him and he had managed to swallow his fear and ask her out like a man, not that he would act like one, Kol acting like a man was a rare sight to behold, she has yet to see it to be completely honest because all the times she has seen him, he has acted like a teenager and she had to keep reminding herself that he was a thousand year old vampire just like Elijah and Klaus but they act like it, sometimes.

The relationship between her and Rebekah however was a matter completely by itself, she was barely here sometimes, it was as if she was hiding something, or someone, Caroline would have to use the girl code on her to find out what but for now, she would have to endure this silent awkward which consisted of well cooked meal with included salmon, no surprise there since they are living near the beach and sat among Klaus, Elijah, Elena and Rebekah.

Elijah and Elena kept having eye sex with one another and Caroline was annoyed by it, it was as if they wanted to but someone was telling them no or something, it was kind of annoying considering they are both grown men and women, excluding the fact that one of them was a thousand plus years older but she knew what she meant. Elena's shy smiles to him and Elijah's small smirks were more than obvious to the table but what this table really lacked was Kol.

He would break the obvious tension and then turn this dinner into a dagger threat movie in which Elijah was the star of. Sometime Caroline wished he would just lighten up, wear something that probably isn't custom made of doesn't match but she knew by now that asking Elijah to wear normal clothing was like asking Elijah to eradicate an entire migrant village so she would probably leave that task to Elena, all she had to do was flash him the perfect innocent smile and maybe sway a little or she could ask nicely, that had always seemed to work for him she thought.

Then there was Klaus, who had too many emotions showing all at once that made Caroline tired just trying to figure them out. He looked offended, by what she didn't really know, he looked amused, probably from the obvious tension in the room and he almost looked upset, again for a reason she was not sure of. They flashed through his face as quickly as they came, as Caroline tried with everything she had to figure him out, because he was not one for words.

Klaus had other things on his mind, not just from the obvious tension in the room and the odd feeling of something missing but because he was seriously thinking of kidnapping Caroline and bring her to England he could compel her to stay with him, try, it was a plan he was honestly thinking of doing, the minute her friends were not in her constant view he would grab her and run.

Alright he was kidding himself, she would hate him for taking her like that, and she might seriously completely hate him forever if he compelled her but that would only mean that he had to deal with the rejection he knew all too well. His family was close to ending their visit to Miami and they were heading back to the country they all loved, England. He knew he was asking her to trust him of all people but it would still be worth a shot, maybe she might surprise him he thought. If she had to bring her friends, he didn't care, they would be occupied with his siblings, Bonnie and Kol, Elijah and Elena but Rebekah however would almost be by herself even in a house filled with her family and people she probably considered as friends.

His mind then drifted back to the kiss they shared in room behind them.

Sure he was drunk and technically was not held for his actions but kissing her was an action he definitely held himself responsible for, he meant to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her for years, and he finally did, her lips tasted sweeter than he imagined, with a hint of vodka, which lead him to believe that she definitely was not drunk, he was a bit saddened by that but shrugged it off. What he did not expect from the kiss was the fact that she kissed him back. He shocked her but he was not going to question her motives at all. However he was a bit angry that she used Rebekah as a distraction to escape. She probably regretted what she did he thought, that's why she ran he concluded.

He was sort of glad though, she did not pull away, or even show any signs of pulling away, which brought him to the conclusion that she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. With that in mind he smirked, feeling that his efforts to court her were not all for nothing and he had probably gotten under her skin.

He had a new plan though, at first his ordinary plan was to find a way to woo her into giving herself to him but that's not what he wanted, no he wanted more, suddenly he just wants her, in every sense of the word, her kindness, her honesty, her loyalty, her smile, her comfort, her body and even dare he say it… he wanted her love.

For someone who steals the love letters of his victims all to understand love, he just does not know how to. He can't dagger her, he can't force her into doing things or going anywhere with him and that's how he would show his love towards his family, by keeping them safe in boxes like windup toys so that he can be safe. He doubts that his siblings love him, Rebekah maybe, but Elijah hardly shows emotion, Kol acts like a child all the time and the only one who could express their feelings for him was always Rebekah. He'd blame it on her female hormones, although he doubt she had any more of those in her but Rebekah loves recklessly and blindly just like Henrik use to.

He knew that men were perfectly capable of expressing their feelings; he has seen it, with Stefan, Stefan's love for this one girl was so strong that he was able to resist compulsion and that was the love he wanted, the love he craved, the love he yearned, and he knew, he just knew, he didn't have to question her, he didn't have to dig into her past, from the glisten in her eyes, from her smile that graced her features elegantly he just knew, it was one of those gut feelings, that she could be able to give him such love and he in return may be able to return it.

Was he in love with her? He knew he was far from fancying her the minute he left Mystic falls and now these feelings he once had for her only increased to a point of insanity. This morning he swore he saw her in her bedroom and that was when he knew he was crazy.

Now he was just frustrated, not by his conflicted feelings towards the stunning blonde or his sudden sister's silence, but the doppelganger and his brother keep glancing at each other and it annoyed the hell out of him right now. He wanted to start to pull his hair out trying to figure out his brother. He swore he knew Elijah for over a thousand years yet trying to read what he was thinking or feeling was like a blind man trying to watch TV.

Rebekah hated the way he was just glancing at Elena like that and not saying anything, Rebekah knew she had interrupted them that day and since then it was as if they were avoiding one another, Elijah was always one to be upfront with his intentions, so why was he being…shy? Like a teenage boy he was acting like.

Maybe it was the things that she told him that afternoon that made him act the way he acted.

_Two days earlier…._

_Rebekah had told Elijah to meet her in the back on the beach where they would run far enough where no one would hear. She could not risk Elena finding out about her and Stefan; she wanted to ask Elijah for advice because she was starting to feel guilty about being with him without Elena knowing about it._

_He had met her where she told him and they ran far away from the house. Then they took their time and walked along the shore._

_"What is it you want to tell me that could not be heard among our guest?" Elijah asked finally, breaking the silence._

_"I know this is going to sound odd coming from me, but I want your advice" Rebekah replied cryptically._

_"Go on" he urged._

_"I'm… I…I've been with Stefan Salvatore for over a year now" she hesitated and looked to his direction for any signs of disapproval._

_He froze in his place at the words; Rebekah paused as well, looking at him for any signs because she sometimes swore he had no emotion whatsoever._

_He turned towards her and smirked "When did that happen?"_

_"When we were in New York, he was there as well and we kind of…sort of…" she looked at him, hoping he would stop her realizing what she was about to say but all she saw was that irritating smirk across his face._

_"I will not give you the satisfaction of discussing the details Elijah so wipe that amused look off your face and hear me out" Rebekah stated firmly._

_Elijah chuckled and continued his movements. Rebekah followed and continued._

_"Elena and I have made amends and now I find myself oddly feeling…" she trailed off._

_"You feel guilty sneaking around with Stefan behind her back" he stated as more of a fact that a realization._

_She nodded._

_"Then tell her Rebekah, I'm sure she would not mind" he urged, adding the word 'hope' in his mind._

_"This coming from the brother who shamelessly walked out of her bedroom this morning" Rebekah mused, looking at him up and down before continuing "Fully clothed"_

_She smirked when she saw him tense at the words._

_He turned to her "Sister I will not give you the satisfaction of having this discussion with you so wipe that smirk off your face" he smirked._

_"Trust me Elijah I do not want to know anything you and Elena were doing in that bedroom" she clarified and smirked "I could kiss Bonnie for spelling those rooms from sensitive ears" she mused._

_She noticed that he had flinched and she used that to flash away before he had any chance to make a move. He chuckled at her and continued his walk, thinking of the beautiful Elena Gilbert._

She knew by the sight that day that nothing had happen between them, his shirt was tucked in, some part of her wished that he did get some, sometimes she wondered if he had any lady companion since Tatia, or was he still a virgin. She could probably ask Nik, she already snuck into his room this morning and stole all of his daggers and the white oak ash and hid it so he can't threaten to dagger her.

"God you too are annoying my brain" Caroline groaned, massaging her temple in sarcasm.

"I agree" Rebekah agreed; looking at Elijah and Elena's now confused looks.

"Is there something wrong?" Elena asked innocently, as she was clueless as to what or who they were referring to.

"Ugh, I hate that Kol is not here to just enjoy the moment right now" Caroline mused excitedly.

"He would take advantage of it because I took all of the daggers from Nik's room and hid them along with the white oak ash" Rebekah remarked nonchalantly.

Klaus tensed at the words and his once amused look now turned into anger.

"Nik calm down, you'll give yourself a headache; you'll have your precious daggers back so that you can threaten one of us with it when you wish to end the conversation with one of us, but not tonight," Rebekah smiled at his fuming state.

"I want to have fun as well" Rebekah exclaimed excitedly.

Elena narrowed her sight at Rebekah knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"Why do I get the feeling that your attention is focused on us?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Not the both of you…just my dear brother, there was a question that have popped in my mind from time to time over the centuries and I was kind of afraid to ask" Rebekah rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"Bekah" Elijah warned.

"Nik" she turned to Klaus "You been with Elijah for the most of a thousand years, is he a virgin or has he been celibate since he was human?" Rebekah asked trying as hard as she can to hide her smile.

Caroline burst out in giggles and avoided Elijah's cold hard stare. Elena's entire body froze in its place and her eyes just looked up to Elijah who was now frozen solid with a cold hard look on his face.

She hold up a hand at Elijah "Please, let me just soak the question in for a while, it caught me off guard just give me a minute" her laughter had calm down and Klaus made a mental note to make her laugh like that again, it was a glorious sound.

"Elijah is neither a virgin nor has he been celibate for the past thousand years, he's a nobleman Bekah, not a monk" Klaus replied with the biggest smirk on his face.

"I know I was just curious, I have never seen him with a woman so I had to ask and when a thousand years have passed, I got worried about him" Rebekah smiled at Elijah before turning towards Caroline's direction.

"In the 19 century I seriously thought of compelling some girls into his bedroom butt naked just to give him a head start" Rebekah informed them, causing Elena to choke on her wine and hold her laughter.

"Rebekah…" Elijah warned.

"Don't worry, I couldn't anyways, his room was locked and if I broke into his room he'd only assume the worst and scare the poor things" Rebekah defended herself.

"I was a little curious as to why all those girls were followed you that night in New Orleans" Klaus mused with a grin.

"Can we discuss something less…sensitive please?" Elena asked with a num look on her face, she was beginning to oddly feel uncomfortable talking about Elijah's sex life in the past thousand years, although it did have her wondering what they were up to all those years, even what he was doing before he heard of the doppelganger was a question she caught herself asking.

"For example" Elijah started, and turn to Rebekah "Is there anything you would like to share with the class" he smirked and leaned forward against the table and looked directly at Rebekah who was now shocked.

"Would you look at that, he calls himself honorable yet he's blackmailing his sister, shame on you Elijah" Rebekah exclaimed sarcastically.

Elijah smirked and leaned forward to the table more and looked straight at Rebekah "Will you say, or shall I?"

Rebekah looked at him for any signs of him bluffing, but found none, Elijah always make good on his word she thought, she looked at Elena who was also a little intrigue with their conversation, she would ease into it, not just blurt it out like a mad woman.

"Elena, what if I told you I was with one of the Salvatore brothers?" she smirked, avoiding Elena's eyes, but starring right at Elijah.

Elena froze, she remembers hearing Stefan's name a two nights ago but the memory was a bit foggy from the intoxicating scent of Elijah's skin.

"Elena?"

Elena snapped out of her thoughts and returned to the table where everyone was starring at her.

"Sorry, I was just trying to remember something, I swore I heard someone mention Stefan and Damon two nights ago and then I told someone to go to hell" she remembered.

Caroline smirked "Damon called me at 3am asking for Stefan, he asked me to ask you for him so I woke you and you grabbed the phone and told Damon to go to hell and asked him to tell Stefan to go to hell" Caroline explained with a smile on her face "Memory coming back now?"

"Right, my head was a little fuzzy" Elena smirked and turned to Rebekah "It depends on which one, I'd rather not see Damon for a few years" Elena mused.

Rebekah smirked "It's a good thing it's not Damon then"

"I don't mind at all Rebekah, I will admit that it will be a bit weird… but my life got weird when Damon came to town" Elena huffed out the last part.

Elijah was a little shocked by her response but hid it under a smirk, Elena did not miss it.

Things were going well for Kol and Bonnie, Kol took her to a sunset dinner at the W Hotel and it was absolutely beautiful; not just the sunset, but the hotel and the restaurant itself, Kol had compelled the owner for private tables and while she was against compulsion, if for some reason they brought up anything, vampire or witch or original related, she would not want someone else listening and they ate like civilized people which strike Bonnie as a bit weird but she figured that he was trying hard and no one has ever tried so hard for her before, not even Jeremy. She liked it.

He then took her to the Fairchild Tropical garden and Bonnie was completely amazed at the scene.

The Stone pillar pathway was beautiful, she felt the a giant wave of energy flowing into her as she walked through the gardens, it was like the dark magic, but stronger, and more powerful and it felt so good, she had all this energy and all this power flowing through her and she felt like herself again, when she was using nature to draw power, she felt normal, in her own way.

They then took a seat on a bench that stood in an open space where there were giant pumpkins in front of them, they did not look real but they were beautiful nonetheless.

They stayed silent for a while until Bonnie honestly wanted to know why Kol took her here.

"Why did you bring me here?" Bonnie asked, enjoying the cool breeze that seemed to send more energy flowing into her.

"Dark magic took over my mother" he stated.

Bonnie looked at him, urging him to continue

"Ayana told her that she needs to stay in touch with nature in order to control the dark magic that flows in her. She didn't listen to her and she allowed anger and pain to fuel her magic and as a result, she turned on us" he continued.

"I brought you here because this garden has some of the most exotic flowers known to man, you can tap into the dark magic and the nature around you and form a balance" he explained and turned to face her.

"How do you know so much about witches?"

He smirked "I use to run with some witches; Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, New Orleans in the 19th Century, apart from that, my mother was a witch and I use to help her with her spells; always babbling about keeping the balance of nature" he replied with annoyance "I actually hold witches in high esteem" he added and smiled at her.

"That's why you like me, because I'm a witch?"

He smirked "No, I like you because you're beautiful, strong, brave, courageous, rare; one of a kind" he simply replied "Putting aside the fact that I risk a giant headache every time I'm around you" they both chuckled at his joke "It's completely worth it"

She smiled at him

They sat there in a comfortable silence then Bonnie decided to try to balance the dark magic and the good magic and create thunderclouds.

She harnesses the energy around her before she dug inside herself for the dark magic.

Kol could tell by the sudden wind that Bonnie was doing something, he turned towards her and his suspicions were right, she had her eyes shut close.

She could feel both energies merging together and she chanted the spell she needed, she didn't feel like she once felt when she brought back Jeremy from the dead, the great surge of energy that flowed through her, no she felt, peaceful, like herself, only stronger, more powerful, more in control.

Kol didn't even get scared like the last time she tried to change the weather, the last time she had an evil smile on her face which made him realize that the darkness had took over her magic and he got scared for her but now she looks like she's in control.

That's when the clouds started to form and come together into dark grey bundles and before he knew it lightening strike through them. It was frightening and thrilling and beautiful all at once, when you add the wind that made tiny little twisters on the grass as they danced with each other ceremoniously he chuckled at them.

Soon the clouds slowly disappeared and the small children like twisters danced away into the night and the moon shined brightly against her face, lighting up her mesmerizing green eyes and the gloss of her luscious lips.

She pulled out her phone from her clutch bag to realize that it's half past 12.

"Oh my god, it's past midnight" she gasped with a smile.

He smirked.

"We better get home then"

He sat up and offered his hand to help her to stand up even though she could stand up on her own, she took it anyways, and she loved the gentlemen like qualities in him.

The ride back was quiet, it was a good quiet, he stole glances at her, she stole glances at him, she may looked normal on the outside but she was screaming at herself for hating him first to begin with. Then again, she didn't really hate him, he was just annoying and immature, but sometimes he can be mature and fun to hang out with.

Kol felt like the night went very well, he only ate at the hotel so that she wouldn't notice him starring at her as the sun's bright light struck her face in the right angle. He then took her to the garden at night mostly to avoid all the annoying humans and giggling and laughter and just have a peaceful night with her, all he had to do was persuade the guards to let him in and forget about him and he was golden. He actually liked talking to her, she didn't judge him, she didn't call him a blood sucking womanizer as she did when he first saw her at the hotel; he chuckled at the memory.

They came home ten minutes after one and went upstairs. Kol said goodnight to Bonnie and she returned the greeting before disappearing into her room. He then went to his room and rid himself of his suit and changed into a long pajama pants and a t-shirt.

It was now two am in the morning and Kol literally could not sleep, memories of the night replayed in his head like a broken record, making him constantly smile to himself as he lay on his bed facing the ceiling.

Suddenly he heard a light knock on his door; he wondered who could be up at this hour and knocking at his door he thought. He was up and at the door in a flash and was completely shocked at the sight before him as he opened the door.

Bonnie was there with a small smile to her face wearing what he could only assume was only a large black t-shirt. It left very little to the imagination and he tried to keep his mind in check, at least for a while.

She tip toed to his height and gently placed a soft light kiss on his lips, he was too shocked to even kiss her back, and he was completely frozen in place at the door.

"I had a really great time tonight, thank you" was all she said, very gently and walked back to her open door and went inside.

* * *

**I really wish you guys would tell me what you think?**

**You hate the date, you hate the fact that I brought up Elijah's sex life, I mean it came to me in a daydream, seriously.**

**I think that Elena would not be mad at Rebekah for being with Stefan, besides, she has the hots for Elijah, she has no say in Stebekah :3**

**Dear Cindy...**

**(I hate you/I love you)**

**Comment.**

**Yours Truly..**

**(INSERT NAME HERE)**


	15. Chapter 15- Surrender

**Well after long wait, the chapter is here, sorry I took so long but I got hooked on Captain Hook from OUAT. God I love that guy.**

**Justine: **_I love your loyal ass, lol, here is the Klaroline second date and then some lol, no smut, not yet._

**Guest: **_Thank you for your review and I do try ;)_

**catangel2004: **_OMG this message put a smile on my face thank you so much sweetheart :D_

**yelena4064: **_Thank you for your comment sweetheart :D_

**Word of Advice, I just published this and its late so I have to get some sleep, I didnt read through it and make any corrections so I'm sorry for any grammer errors and spelling..Chapter 15**

* * *

It's been 11 days.

In eleven days, Caroline has managed to have feelings for Klaus, Bonnie decided to give Kol a chance and Elena and Elijah are acting like teenagers who are shy around one another, other than that, she had managed to find out that her best friend, who tells her everything manage to let the fact he was dating Rebekah and not tell her was not settling to her at all, but she was okay with it, that just means that one day Rebekah would stop being scared of her brothers and bring him over.

That morning, everyone gathered in the kitchen drinking coffee in a comfortable silence.

Of course Klaus and Caroline stole glances at each other, Kol and Bonnie did the same and so was Elena and Elijah, however Rebekah was missing this morning which only mean that she was probably meeting Stefan somewhere.

Then Rebekah entered the kitchen cautiously and stood at the other end of the counter as everyone starred at her shyness and odd behavior.

"I want to make sure all of you are comfortable with Stefan and I; I don't want any show downs or fighting or anything of the sort from anyone of you" Rebekah stated confidently which put a smile on Caroline's face, she was being bold with her brothers and she was proud of her.

"I'm good" Caroline smiled.

"Stefan is always welcomed Bekah" Klaus smirked.

"We don't have a problem" Kol mused.

"It's Fine Rebekah" Bonnie sighed.

"He's more than welcomed Rebekah" Elijah smirked.

"I'm okay with it Rebekah, really" Elena assured her with a sincere smile as she sipped her cup of blood.

Rebekah starred at them once more, giving them all a warning face then she smiled and left the room, then a few seconds later, she returned with an uncomfortable Stefan with their hands linked.

"Stef" Caroline shrieked and ran into his arms; she missed her friend so much.

"Hey Caroline, I've missed you too" he smiled and released her from his hold.

"Hey Stefan" Bonnie smiled and waved at him.

"Bonnie" he nodded.

"Come on mate, join us for breakfast" Klaus coaxed.

Stefan entered the kitchen cautiously, while Rebekah walked behind him as their hands were still intertwined and Elena surprisingly smiled at their happiness and wishfully hoped for the best with them.

Stefan then noticed Elena and nodded at her.

"I got your message from Damon" he smirked.

Instantly Elena felt bad for what she said, she didn't mean it in the way it came out, at the time, she was in a very compromising position and she wanted nothing more than to just stay where she was, but Caroline had to wake her, Elena had thought that she did it on purpose.

"I'm sorry about that; I was in a very compromising position at the time" Elena admitted with a tiny smirk.

Elijah smirked at the memory.

"It's nothing, really" Stefan shook his head and held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm just glad that she's doing better than that commoner, Matt" Kol groaned.

"Hey, that's my friend" Caroline scolded him.

"My apologies darling" Kol smiled.

"Let's just be glad Damon isn't here, I think we can all safely say that no one in this room particularly likes him" Bonnie declared in false perkiness.

"He is a pain" Klaus mused.

"I don't particularly like him either to be honest" Kol groaned.

"I agree" Elijah smirked.

"I don't even want to see him right now, and that's not the sire bond talking" Elena sighed heavily in annoyance.

"I want nothing to do with Stefan's other half for the rest of my life" Caroline grumbled.

"We all don't like Damon, I get it" Stefan exclaimed.

"Why did he call me so late at night looking for you for anyways?" Caroline asked.

"He told me something rather interesting about his life that I wish I did not know" Stefan groaned.

"What is it about Damon that could possibly shock us all?" Caroline asked sarcastically, knowing that nothing Damon does will ever shock any of us.

"He with Katherine" he huffed.

Elena almost choked on her blood, Klaus froze, Kol chuckled, Rebekah smirked, Bonnie mouth formed an O at the news, and Elijah did nothing as if this didn't shock him at all.

"Damon has reached an all new low, he should be congratulated" Caroline mused.

"This doesn't shock me at all, they are alike" Klaus grinned.

"Two partners in crime" Kol chuckled.

"They're perfect for each other, they are both whores" Rebekah laughed lightly.

"I agree with Rebekah" Bonnie quipped.

"Now there's a couple I do not want to see for a very long time" Elena sneered and sipped her cup.

"That does not surprise me at all" Elijah commented.

"We can all safely assume that none of us wants to see those two for a very long time…"

"More like never" Caroline interjected.

I'm going on the beach, care to join me girls?" Rebekah asked.

"I'd be happy to" Elena smiled at her.

"Rebekah told me that you apologized to her" Stefan stated.

"You of all people know that I did not want to dagger her" Elena huffed.

"I know, it was Damon who praised you for what you did" Stefan held his hands up in surrender and walked over to Klaus's side.

"Well I'm not staying here with these guys, so I'm coming too" Bonnie huffed and hopped out of her seat.

Elena, Rebekah and Bonnie headed to the back, leaving Caroline in an awkward silence with the men in the room.

Kol got out of his seat and walked over to Caroline and leaned into her ear "You feel like teasing my brother?"

"Which one?" she asked, as she sipped her coffee.

"The nobleman" he smirked.

Caroline's head snapped at Kol to reveal a giant smirk on his face.

"I'm not touching that suit Kol" Caroline groaned.

Elijah smirked.

"Afraid of him are we?"

"I'm not afraid of Elijah, or any of you for that matter" she informed him clearly, making sure they all heard her "I just have a very strong belief that Mr. Darcy is not one to be teased" she remarked as she smirked against the rim of her cup of coffee.

Elijah chuckled lightly at her comparison.

"Very good darling" Kol smirked.

Before I say something I know I'll regret I'll go join the girls on the beach" Caroline rest her up on the kitchen counter and hopped off her chair.

"You plan on running there?" Stefan asked.

"No, there's a beach in the back of the house, it's just us girls" Caroline replied.

"Leaving so soon, I was going to offer you some breakfast" Klaus smirked.

"Caroline turned to face him and smirked "You could still offer" and her eyes darkened as the dark purple veins surrounded her eyes for a second before turning back to normal.

Klaus was only shocked by her remark for a second before a smirk played across his features.

"What happened while I wasn't here?" Stefan asked no one in particular.

"Sorry Stef, you're on a need to know basis for now, bye" she waved at Stefan and turned back to exit the room.

"Don't be mean love; don't I get a wave goodbye?" Klaus pouted.

"Goodbye Nik" Caroline called as she left the room.

Now Elijah was genuinely shocked as well as Klaus, but then a smile crept upon his face, the name sounded so sweet coming from her, he wanted to hear it again and again and again until his very death. Kol's smirk told everyone that he had something conjuring in his evil little head and Stefan was smirking at everyone's shocked expressions as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

That night, Caroline got ready for yet another date with the thousand year old hybrid, she made sure and stayed on the beach the entire day, trying to avoid Klaus at all costs, calling him Nik probably shocked some of them, and she'll be proud of herself if she managed to shock Elijah of all people. Gladly the girls weren't there when she said that, even the comment about breakfast she made, she was half kidding, and the thought of drinking his blood had crossed her mind on more than one occasion but she wasn't thinking when that comment slipped out, but apparently he didn't mind. She wore a pale yellow summer dress and a white pair of heels. She tied her hair up and allowed some curls to hang freely in front of her face, framing it perfectly.

Klaus wore a white shirt and a black pair of jeans and a dress shoes, they weren't going to some fancy dinner, and he was taking her to the Frost Art Museum. He had plan was to visit just to take a look around before he saw Caroline but he did not expect her to be coming along as well. He was going to have a good time whether Caroline was even speaking to him or not, he would just enjoy starring at her, watching her look around, smile when she smiles, and laugh when she laughs and just enjoy her light, enjoy her consuming presence.

A few minutes passed and someone knocked on Caroline's bedroom door, she got up from her bed and opened the door to reveal a panicked Elena who just walked in the room as soon as she opened the door.

Caroline closed the door and turned around and walked up to her friend, grab her shoulders and look at her.

"Elena what's wrong?"

"I feel guilty" Elena quickly replied.

"What do you feel guilty about?"

"About me, about Elijah, Stefan and Damon, I don't know why I'm feeling like this, like I'm cheating on them with Elijah" Elena explained.

Caroline smirked, she was wondering when she would eventually feel like this, she hasn't seen both Stefan and Damon in 5 years and now she was doing god knows what with Elijah and Stefan is here with Rebekah and she feels like she's cheating on him because their relationship ended because of Damon, but now that Damon is out, she can't help but feel like she's cheating on him.

"What's so funny?" Elena exclaimed.

Caroline shook her head "Elena, do you love Stefan?"

"Yes, I will always love Stefan" Elena replied nonchalantly.

"Do you love Damon?"

"Yes Caroline, although Damon has done some unforgivable things I still love him and I always will" Elena replied.

"Are you in love with any of them?"

That's what caught Elena's attention.

Was she in love with Stefan and Damon? No, she can honestly say that she no longer was in love with them as she once was, but she knew for a fact that she loved them both and she will always will.

"No" she said softly but honestly.

"That's your answer" Caroline smiled.

Elena raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"You are not in love with them so you don't have the right or any reason to feel guilty" Caroline explained in an amused tone.

Elena figured that she was right, because she did feel happy for Rebekah and Stefan so if she was in love with him she wouldn't feel like that plus she really didn't want to see Damon at all, especially knowing that he's with Katherine of all people, she who basically told him that she loved Stefan more than him.

"I suppose you're right" she said softly, looking down into her hands.

"I am right, and besides you have the hot Original" Caroline remarked.

"Sometimes I think that my relationship with him is just physical, and I don't want a physical relationship" Elena mused, she had this strong physical pull to him, that she knew, she has been able to keep herself in check around him and she was proud of herself, she felt strong.

"Elena, how do you feel about Elijah?"

Elena almost wanted to smile at the thought of him.

"Elijah is just so accepting" she sighed with a smile "He doesn't treat me like a child like Damon does, he doesn't see me as broken or need to be fixed like Stefan did and he lets me make my own decisions and understands me like no one else have been able to, he's funny, he's smart, he's makes me feel safe and protected, yet free at the same time, he is definitely the most dangerous of the Originals yet I don't feel afraid of him at all when I'm around him and it feels right, like a perfect fit…"

"Please don't go further" Caroline smiled even though she was one hundred percent serious.

Elena laughed at her comment.

"See, you don't just like him because he's hot, you like him for who he is as well, so get out of my room, I have a date" Caroline moved aside to allow Elena to leave and smirked at her playful shocked facial expression.

Elena giggled and smirked at her friend and left the room.

Caroline ran to the door before it closed and called Elena back.

"Drink black coffee, I know you hate it but still, it dulls the urge to… you know" she stated and pointed at Elijah's door.

Elena nodded and turned around but then it hit her and she turned back just as fast.

"Wait a minute, you knew the solution and you said nothing?"

Elijah and Klaus exited their room simultaneously but Klaus walked out and closed the door behind him while Elijah just stood at the doorway and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've been spending too much time with Kol" Elijah shook his head at her.

"I wanted to have a little bit of fun, you have to admit, and it was kind of funny when you think about it" Caroline quickly defended herself.

Elena's facial expression grew serious and before Elena flashed towards Caroline but Elijah was faster and flashed towards her and ran her to the wall and held her there by her shoulders.

"Elijah let me go" Elena stated firmly.

"No" he replied with a smirk.

Elena fought up with him but he was much stronger than her so she found it useless to waste her energy when she was never going to be released.

"I think it's time to go love" Klaus mused, as he approached her standing position.

Caroline flashed inside her room and grabbed her purse and her white button up sweater and flashed back out and closed her bedroom door. Klaus and Caroline walked passed Elijah and Klaus and headed for the stairs. Elena gave Caroline the evil eye.

"Have a good evening Caroline" Elijah stated.

"Goodnight Elijah" Caroline replied.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight" Elena spat at her.

"Love you" Caroline sang as she descended the stairs.

After they went down the stairs, Elijah slowly released Elena from his grip and Elena immediately took her chance and flashed downstairs behind her but as she stretched her hand to grab Caroline's hair Elijah grabbed her by her waist, turned her around to face him and with a self satisfied smile he threw her over his shoulders and walked upstairs.

Caroline turned around at the gust of wind and noticed that Elena was now hung over Elijah's back and Caroline gasped.

"Elijah" Elena whined.

"Goodnight Caroline" Elijah greeted her as he ascended the stairs.

Caroline turned back around and sighed sadly, Elena was pissed at her and she had to prepare herself for some groveling when she returns.

Caroline and Klaus ride in silence, she didn't want to say anything to him and he obviously had nothing to say to her she thought, so with that they just sat there, Caroline looked out at the various buildings and venues in Miami and Klaus kept his eyes on the road while stealing glances at Caroline.

Once they reached their destination Caroline helped herself out of the car and took in the sight of the building. She loved it; the lights from inside the building gave the building elegance to it.

"Where are we?"

Klaus smirked "We're at the Frost Art Museum"

Caroline snapped her head right at Klaus at his words, he took her to an art Museum, why was she surprised, and he painted, sketched, of course he would go places like this.

They entered the building and Caroline loved the interior design more than the exterior. The floor was made with a very rich wood, she didn't know the name of it but she loved it, it was polished and so beautiful and the walls accented the floor perfectly, there were various paintings, sculptures around the entire room, she walked with Klaus of course, she knew little or art but she loved to look at them, admire the work, the way simple brush strokes could blend together to create something so beautiful, so extraordinary and then her mind went to Klaus's paintings and drawings.

She was oddly amused of the thought of a man who owned hands that have killed countless men and women yet he could be so gentle when holding a brush and creating such beautiful art.

His hand around her waist entered her mind, the gentleness of his touch had shocked her, not the fact that he pulled her closer to him, she felt like no one would dare harm her in that moment.

"What are you think about?"

Her mind snapped back to reality and she realized that she was standing in front of a painting and she smiled.

"The fact that a few brush strokes created such beautiful art" she said honestly, leaving out the details about him.

They stood silent for a few minutes before Klaus decided to be the bigger person.

"About that night…"

"Klaus you don't have to say anything, you were drunk and you didn't know what you were doing…"

"I was drunk but I knew exactly what I was doing" Klaus interjected

Caroline cautiously turned to Klaus at his words.

"I would gladly do it again" he whispered.

Caroline turned back to the painting and said nothing of the topic again. During the night, Klaus and Caroline walked over to various paintings and sculptures and Klaus gave her a quick history lesson on each painting and each work of art and they made their own jokes about the artists, especially the ones that Klaus met, which was all.

It was 11pm and Caroline would be lying if she said that she didn't have a good time because she did, and they were getting ready to leave when Klaus stopped by the glassed doors and turned to her.

"You asked me if there was an artist that I admire and respect and I said no" she nodded "I lied"

Caroline crossed her arms crossed her chest.

"Your mother"

"My mom is not an artist" Caroline quickly replied in protest.

"She created someone as perfect as you, she is indeed an artist" and he opened the doors and stepped aside so that she could exit.

Caroline froze at his words; she knew there was no point in hiding her blush because she was not trying.

She then walked past him and exited the building and then stood next to the door of the passenger seat.

He exited the building and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"I can see how much you love art"

Klaus head snapped up at her at her words, he stood straight and looked straight at her.

"You have that sparkle in your eyes when you talk about it" she mused "Just like right now…" she trailed off as she then realized that he was not even listening to her, he was admiring her.

He leaned forward to her, he was now mere inches away from her face, they can feel each other's breaths on their lips "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I am going to kiss you now" he replied huskily "Are you going to stop me?"

"No" Caroline replied a little too quickly.

He then pressed his lips on hers and in that moment, Caroline was done fighting it, the attraction, the urge, she just given up and gave in, she stopped fighting and she welcomed him to herself, she was ready to admit to herself and anyone who asks that she has feelings for Klaus.

* * *

**Yay Another long chapter, I got carried away and I was waiting for the episode of TVD to download hehe but I would like to know your honest opinions.**

**Even though I dislike Elena, I'm not heartless, I feel for her, I really do, she lost her family and she's broken down but i hope it will be fun to see Vamprie Elena, even though she's been a vampire for 15 episodes,**


	16. Chapter 16- Blood Sharing

**Hey guys, I have no excuse for updating late but I would like to tell you what's been going on with me this past few days.**

**Some days ago, for reasons only known to tumblr, my TVD blog with 280+ followers have been suspended and I cant get it back.**

**So I have made a new blog, the url is klaroline-temptations but I'm thinking of changing the url to either klaroline-fantasies or klaroline dream, or klaroline-kingdom. You guys could tell me which one you like better but for now you can follow me at:**

**klaroline-temptations.**

**Responses:**

**Justine: **_Please keep commenting, I always look forward to your reviews, they are so detailed and perfect and you're perfect and love you darlin' and while that is a very tempting suggestion I have something similar to that but much more fun planned *evil smile*_

**Grace5231973-**_ I get you, when I heard of Captain Hook in OUAT i didnt like the idea already but after meeting him I love him, regardless if he's the enemy or not._

**Ela Marcela-**_ I was writing what was going on in my head at that time so I'm glad you liked it because when I re-read it I realised that I have never heard anyone said something like that before so it makes it unique._

**MayteSalvatore: **_Oh I have something really evil planned sweetheart, do not worry your pretty little head, I can tell you that Klaus will be freaked out when it happens :)_

**On With the Chapter :)**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Elena sat on her bed, her back leaning against the bed posts, her legs crossed, her arms crossed and she starred at Elijah who stood by the door for over an hour with a pout to her lips. He was perfectly comfortable where he was, he found her pouting to be adorable and her angry look at him to be quite endearing. He realized that she wasn't breathing harshly like she would around him so he concluded that maybe she's too angry to even think about her feelings at this moment, truth be told, he knew she was just angry and wouldn't hurt her, but his brother had planned on taking her to his favorite art museum and Elena would definitely ruin her clothing so he would just keep her here until they return where he can watch her carefully to make sure she doesn't make a mistake and kill her best friend, he realized that she doesn't quite fully understand how strong she is right now, he would think that Caroline or the Salvatore brothers would teach her how to defend herself he realized that she still has not quite grasp her potential, because hate is a another word for kill and he could tell that right now, she hated Caroline for what she did, but if he got her mind off it then maybe he might get some sleep too.

Elena was pissed, she was beyond pissed, not only did her best friend knew about her problems dealing with her undying need to want Elijah so badly, she also knew how to dull the cravings yet she said nothing, making her feel embarrassed in front of him wasn't bad enough but now everyone in this house knows, excluding Stefan but Elena would have to make sure he doesn't find out. She was going to beat Caroline, she her best friend and she wouldn't kill her but Elena was angry right now and she needed to let out that anger. Elijah wasn't helping at all, she already knew that they were long gone; she was just waiting for them to return so that she could somehow distract him and get out of this room long enough to at least send beat Caroline with all her anger. But her intense feelings for him was really starting to mess with her the more she stared at him, even now she found his authorities composure to be quite sexy but she was too fuel with anger to act on those feelings right now, or so she thought.

"You can't stand there forever" she stated with a smirk.

He smirked at her confidence "Watch me"

She knew he would actually stand there whole night if he had to so her smirk fell into a pout.

"Your pouting is very endearing" he stated.

She huffed and decided that she needed to get out of this room, partially because she really wanted to cause some kind of pain to Caroline, just to get back at her, but she needed to drink some coffee because his voice was not putting her at ease at all.

With that she huffed and got off the bed and headed into her bathroom where she stripped down and entered the shower. He heard the shower go on and concluded that she was taking a shower to take her mind of wanting to get back at Caroline for what she did, while he was a little annoyed at her Kol like behavior, he could tell that they would be good friends, always teasing him and his brother, he didn't mind though, because Kol never really did have much friends with the attitude he had.

A few minutes later she shut off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, she did enjoy the shower though, she felt a little calmer about everything but now she had another problem, she didn't bring a change of clothing with her in the bathroom and the thought of going out there in a towel alone was both exciting and unnerving, but a smirk appeared on her face at the thought of his facial expression when he did see her and with that she walked over to the door and turned the door knob and opened the door and entered her room, not even acknowledging his presence but by the sound of him sucking in a shallow breath she could tell that she got his attention, but she wasn't going to run out her room half naked, a thought of her towel falling from her body entered her mind at that and she went to her draw and pulled out a black laced underwear, a short boxers, and a cami top with a built in bra and headed back in the bathroom and left the door open as she dried herself off and quickly changed before getting her dryer and dry out her hair and brushing it out neatly before entering her bedroom and dropping herself on her bed, completely ignoring his eyes as they were fixated on her movements.

She lay there for a while and took control of her breathing, make it sound as if she was sleeping because she was far from it, with the hate she had for Caroline right now and Elijah's consuming presence and her hunger now taking her over, she was more than desperate to get out of her room but on some level she knew that Elijah was doing this for her own good, he was the master of control.

Elijah realized that she was trying to steady her breathing to make it look like she was sleeping, because although her breathing was well controlled, her heart rate was pounding against her chest.

He left the door and headed to the bed where he sat down next to her, she knew he was next to her but she kept herself still.

"I know you're not sleeping, you may be dead but even vampires have a heartbeat" he smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

Elena smirked at how far he was from the door and with her speed, hopefully she would be able to make it to the door and open it.

With that she smiled and was up in a flash, and she reached to the door but when she tried to open the door but he was faster than her, of course and he grabbed her hand away from the door knob and held it in the air, she tried to use her other hand to pry her hands free but he grabbed her other hand and held it in the air and slammed them both against the door and she gasped at his sudden closeness to her face.

"I forgot you're faster than me" she whispered.

"Don't ever forget it" he smirked.

She hid her laugh with a scoff and stood in place, looking up at him, she couldn't move since he pinned her to the door with his hands, she smirked at the realization that he hasn't even released her arms yet or stop starring at her.

"I'm supposed to stay pinned to the door?" she asked, has he realized that he has her pinned to the door.

He slowly released her arms and she smirked, maybe if she was fast enough, she could surprise him and leave.

She used her vampire speed to grab the door knob and open the door but he grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulders as a chuckle escape his lips at her persistence.

She had stop moving altogether when he touched her waist and she allowed him to throw her over his shoulders, the sudden contact with his skin and his touch ignited her and scared her at the same time, she never felt like this with Stefan or Damon and she was kind of excited and worried about it all at once.

He walked to her bed and tried to rest her gently on the bed, but when he slide her off his shoulders, he clung to his waist with her legs, putting him in a compromising position. He gently but slowly gripped under her thigh

She wrapped her arms around his neck, the desire to feel his lips was hitting her hard as she starred at them but she caught the crook of his neck and another desire hit her even harder than his body, his blood. She was so hungry, she didn't drink any blood today because the blood was only amplifying her desires but she was really hungry and she really hungry. She felt the veins slowly surround her eyes as she starred at his neck, listening closely as she heard the blood pumping slowly throughout his entire body.

He watched her intently as she stares blankly at his neck, her facial features changing and that look of lust in her eyes. He thought back to the time when she fed and realized that she didn't drink any blood today, he was sure of it.

"You didn't drink any blood today" he said in realization.

She shook her head and moved her head closer to his neck, and slowly smelled his neck, he smelt so good, she wanted to sink her fangs in his neck so bad that she was ready to just pin him down with all the strength she had and drain him, there was something so alluring about his blood, while vampires don't really feed off other vampires she found herself wanting his blood and no one else's.

He knew what blood she wanted and while he was more than willing to offer himself to her, the thought alone of her drinking from him was too exciting, the evidence grew unbelievably hard just at the thought; did she know that blood sharing was intimate? Did she drink from another vampire before to even know how it feels? He didn't want to ask and find that the answer was one of the Salvatore brothers however he would allow her to find out for herself.

"May I?" she asked, already knowing that he is a gentleman enough not to turn her down.

He stole a glance at her as he saw the desire there and with that he nodded.

She slowly placed her lips against the vein she monitored and she kissed that spot so gently, his entire body tingled at the touch before he slightly and softly hissed at her fangs as they sank into his neck.

Her eyes shot open and only grew wider at the feeling that took her over, she felt highly aroused at the feeling, the blood tasted like human blood straight from the vein, fresh, warm but there was a feeling she was getting from drinking his blood was something so indescribable yet so good that she pulled more blood from him as the feeling only grew stronger as she drank more. She then felt him move backwards and sat on the bed, one of her hands gripped his soft hair and the other gripped his shoulder tightly.

His entire body was on fire the minute she started to pull his blood from the vein, he felt like he was standing in a fire and the bulge in his pants only got harder and now soon with would start to twitch in his pants. He wrapped his hand around her tightly, meeting the intensity of everything. He wasn't feeling dizzy or loss of blood but with the pressure in his pants and the level of control he was losing quickly he needed to sit down and just relax and wait till she had taken enough.

At this point, with her lips being on his neck, the intense amount of arousal he was feeling and the grip he had on her waist now, keeping her in place where his evidence was, he wondered if she felt it but decided against it, instead he loosened his grip only slightly.

She felt his hands grip her waist and only made her arousal much stronger, his touch was sending her into frenzy and she knew was no way in hell she was letting go. Then she felt something hard between her legs, while she knew what arousal felt like it was normally a strong feeling and wet but she felt something hard, realizing that she was not just sitting on his lap but in a position that could put him 'uncomfortable' as she would put it. He was hard, rock solid, for her, or maybe he felt what she was feeling too, or maybe he was genuinely aroused by her, she couldn't tell for sure but she knew that she could think of nothing else but the blood in his body and him.

A few minutes have past and he finally felt his heart rate slowing down, which meant, that as much as he enjoyed where she was and the position they were in, she had to stop, because the loss of blood would leave him weak and he hated feeling weak.

"Elena, listen to my heart beat" he whispered huskily, mind clouded with lust for her at this point.

Obliging to his instructions she focused her hearing on his heartbeat, to find that it was slowing down, she pulled out immediately, licking away the excess blood that manage to escape the open vein. She suddenly felt this bust of energy, like she could lift this entire house with everything and everyone in it or she could run to Greece or beat all the Originals over and over again, it was as if she felt his power and it felt so good to be so strong. His entire body while slowly calming down from the rush of intense arousal, he then felt his entire body tingle again at her tongue licking the blood away, his eyes rolled back and closed slowly at the feeling.

He then felt her head leave his neck and not wanting to let her know how much did he enjoy himself, he shot his eyes open and watched as she starred into his eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered

He nodded "How do you feel?" actually wanting to find out if she felt the way he felt too.

"That was…" she hesitated as her head smiled so brightly that it almost showed on her face.

"Intense" she finished with a long satisfied sigh.

"I would assume that the Salvatore's indulged you in this piece of information, blood sharing is rather, intimate" he explained without having to use the lose referral to it as 'personal'.

"I feel like I can do anything, I feel stronger and faster" she explained, searching his eyes for any explanation.

That was a first he thought.

While sharing blood is 'personal' he didn't realize that it also gave you power as well, he would have to consult with a witch about that but he wouldn't go into it now with her, he would just enjoy her company, in hopes that she didn't drink his blood just to weaken him to get to the door, that would just be plain mean he mused.

With Caroline gone and what she could only assume that Elena was in her own room, she had nothing to do, nothing that didn't involve magic of course, she could ask Kol over to her room, but she knew if she was around him for too long she would not be able to control her hidden urges, the urge to just jump him when he's being cute or just too nice, or when he says that she's beautiful or when he would always call her 'bunny'. She had control, she had to give herself some credit, and she didn't think she had so much control over her actions but apparently she doubted herself way too much.

Bonnie was however way passed boredom and even if she had to have sex with the Original, she needed to find something to do because lying on her back, facing the ceiling and just thinking of jumping Kol was clearly not getting anything done.

As if he read her thoughts, she heard a knock on her door followed by the sweet cute soft sound of Kol asking again for permission to come in. She smiled at that, still lying on the bed, she didn't quite like this Mikael dude that was supposedly his father but she had to give him credit for teaching the men in the family how to treat a woman.

Yesterday, she read her grams grimoire and figured out that she could do magic without a spell. An idea appeared in her mind instantly, she kept her eyes open but using the elements in the room, some of the dark magic in her and willing the door to open, the door knock turned as if someone was opening the door and the door opened itself slowly, when he saw that she was on her bed, he smiled at the fact that she was getting the hang of her magic so well.

"You're doing quite well darling" Kol chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Great she thought; being alone with his adorable handsome sexy self in her room where no one can hear them is just perfect she added.

"I actually started reading my family's grimoires instead of skimming through it" she smiled as she sat up on the bed as he sat down next to her.

"You'll be the most powerful witch ever someday Bunny, the Bennett witches are the strongest witches alive" he stated, knowing full well that it was Ayana who helped with the special to make them into vampires, a very powerful spell.

She smiled at him knowing that he has been alive and probably irritating many Bennett witches in his time to know.

Rebekah and Stefan lay in her bed, she could tell that Kol was not in his room and neither was Elijah, which means that she was free to speak now, and she really wanted to know his answer to this particular question that haunted her thoughts since she invited him over to officially meet everyone.

"Are you okay with Elena being with my brother?"

His head snapped right at her in his lying position.

Was he okay with them, he wasn't sure, he knew he was not in love with her anymore, but was he bothered by her with Elijah? He genuinely didn't know, he didn't feel bothered by it, he just hoped that they could be friends and kill the awkwardness between them at this point before Rebekah's younger brother takes advantage of the situation, he knew by now that dinner with the Originals never end well, only started as such. He could see that she was okay with him; he should have noticed that something was up between them, when she was worried for Elijah when Esther linked them; he knew this was something more than it being wrong, he should have known that she probably had faint feelings for him but never acted on them. He realized that if he was truly bothered by them, he would feel uncomfortable right now, even with the woman he loved in his arms lying with him, he didn't feel comfortable at all, in fact he felt at peace, he always hated being a vampire but now he didn't hate what he was now, Rebekah had taught him control since they were together, she showed him a parental nurturing part of her that not even her brothers knew about, he remembered when she told him that she wanted to be human, she had always wanted to be human since she was turned, she hated being a vampire for reasons he didn't want to go into at the moment, but he realized that he knew her more than in the 20's and he was glad they got to know each other because he really liked her, she was just a girl who wants to be normal for the first time in her life, just like him.

"No, I can honestly say that it doesn't bother me at all" he smiled at the amount of honesty he mustered in that response.

Caroline and Klaus had pulled up at the beach house and they got out the car, after that passionate, lustful kiss they shared, she had not said a word for the entire trip back, she didn't know what to say, first Klaus showed her something that he was passionate about, next he told her the sweetest thing, she never heard such a thing before, not even in the movies, her mind kept replaying it over and over and over and smiling every time, while she suddenly now had this strong urge to do some intimate things with him, she decided to keep herself in check, she swore she felt like that insecure needy Caroline for a minute there but she was a strong, independent woman, who does not need to be happy with someone, she could be happy just on her own, but as he smiled at her and offered his hand to escort her inside, giving him a small smile before accepting his hand, she secretly wondered how long will the strong Caroline stay strong enough to refrain from him, how long will it take her to cave in to him she thought.

* * *

**Well I Wont be continuing from there but I dont really know if you guys are going to like the next chapter or not, nothing bad is going to happen and nothing freaky either but have patience my young warriors :D**

**Remember, New Tumbr :klaroline-temptations.**

**Tell me which URL you like best:**

**Klaroline-Dream**

**Klaroline-Kingdom**

**Klaroline-Fantasies**

**Xoxo Cindy**


	17. Chapter 17- That Morning

**Chapter for your thoughts?**

**Responses:**

**MayteSalvatore: All things come to those who wait...:)**

**LookAtMyComment: Patience is the Key...:)**

**LittleFairyMaiden: I was a little unsure of the dream :3**

**On With the Chapter :/**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The next morning, Caroline knew she was dreaming, she clearly remembered coming home that night but in this dream, she was standing at the car door after their heated kiss, just starring at each other, while she was sure she didn't stare into his perfect blue eyes for that long before he shook himself from what she would think was inner thoughts and opened the door for her, he just stood there and stared at her in this dream.

_A smirk appeared on his face as he kept starring at her, searching her eyes for a reason she let him kiss her._

_"You like me" he stated._

_"No" she quickly replied strongly, which surprised her, she just realized that she was done hiding her feelings but now she realized that she was done hiding it from herself._

_His smirk never wavered from his face at her quick reply, it only grew wider, he knew she liked him, but she was denying it, he realized that she just needed a little push._

_With that he stepped forward, knowing that she would be to afraid of what he'll do next to step back. When she did he smiled and backed her up against the car. His face was so close to hers and he could see that look of confusion and fear dance in her eyes and he relished in it, not knowing what he was going to do next._

_He then grazes his index finger lazily down her arm slowly and kept his voice in a husky whisper "But I think that you do"_

_She wasn't scared of him, of that she knew for sure, she realized that during her time living with the Originals, but she feared that he was able to read her thoughts, because she does like him, to actually say it out loud was another thing entirely._

_"Why deny it?" he asked, dragging his finger slowly up and down her arm._

_"I'm not denying anything" she wished her voice could sound stronger than the way it just sounded but his soothing actions were messing with her head._

_"Oh really?" he was going to pull it out of her if he had too, with that he stopped caressing her hand and lifted it gently and kissed the palm of her hand, causing her breathing to slowly quicken at the feeling of his lips on the palm of her hand._

_He trailed kisses up her arm and she could do nothing to stop him, her body was betraying her, and so was her breathing, because it only got more erratic at his kisses._

_He reached her shoulders and from there he laid kisses going to her neck where he sucked hard, causing her only to whimper, as her legs felt weak and her arousal only growing stronger._

_Slowing down his kisses, he lifts his head from the crook of her neck to look into her eyes, although he knew she was resisting him he could see the lust in her eyes, with that and a victory smirk in his eyes, as he held her waist in place, he kissed her with so much intensity that she forgot what she was doing and got lost in his kiss._

_His hands slid slowly from her waist to her ass and he gently squeezed it before pushing it up, causing her to jump up to wrap her legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss to a point where she grabbed his hair tighter, knowing that the minute she allowed him to kiss her hand, that was when he got his answer._

Her eyes shot open, her entire upper body shot up from the bed, feeling herself covered with sweat and herself shaking with desire, then she looked around, she realized that this was not her room. She remembered the walls being pale yellow, but now they were wooden, the entire room felt dark. She felt someone's weight next to her only to look and realized that Klaus was sleeping next to her, while he was bareback, she looked around before looking at herself to realize that her clothing was still on, which means that she did nothing with him, she was glad, but a little part of her was slightly disappointed but she shove that part deep in her mind.

Trying to remember last night's events, she realized that the minute she got upstairs, she was tackled by Elena, but Elena didn't get to do much because Elijah had grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and said his goodnights while carrying Elena into her room kicking and screaming. After that Klaus told her that she was not safe in her room because Elijah will not completely keep her in there for the entire night and she reluctantly agreed to share his room, provided that she does not sleep on the floor like a Viking.

Knowing that he was asleep and she didn't really see the room until now, she decided that she would snoop around his room, if he woke up and saw her, she would blame it on her curiosity but she was genuinely curious about what does he keep in his room.

With that she easily slipped out the bed, careful not to wake him. She stood over the bed and looked at him, he was sleeping so peacefully, head laid lazily on his pillow, a tiny smile graced his lips, he looked calm and peaceful, she wondered if he ever slept like that or was it a special occasion because she slept there throughout the night, she shook her head and turned to head over to his art supplies.

While she always secretly loved his art, sometimes they held a darkness to them, except the drawing he gave her, Tyler didn't know, but she kept the drawing he gave her in a secret place in her apartment, she couldn't find it in her heart to throw it away, she tried but it was the first time someone did something so thoughtful for her and she liked that.

Looking at his paintings and sketches, she came to a book; it was a squared shaped book with a white cover with a sliver double border with the letter C on it. Opening it, she saw countless sketches of her, in school, talking to Matt, at her locker, sleeping in her bed, drinking her daily intake of blood in the morning, at the decade dance, a lot of them from the ball at the Mikaelson mansion, even one with her when she was sitting with Klaus at the bench. They all looked amazing, they were just so beautiful, so detailed, she felt like a work of art, she felt like these drawings, she felt perfect, which was not a feeling she was use to but welcomed the little she felt looking at this book.

"Like what you see sweetheart?" a voice she knew all too well behind her.

She jumped slightly and the book fell from her hands, it closed shut when it hit the ground. She quickly turned around to find him with that sexy and slightly annoying smirk on his face and shirtless with a pair of jeans that hung so delicately around his waist, she gulped down at the sight and tried to find an excuse for her curious mind, after finding none, she said what she always said when she was caught red handed doing something wrong.

"Sorry" with an embarrassing smile.

His smirk only grew slightly and approached her, slowly of course and picked the book off the ground, standing upright now, she was have trouble thinking clearly while he stood so close to her, she secretly wished in her mind that he would do what he did in her dream, he was so filled with passion that she had no power to stop him before, if he attacked her skin with his lips the same way, she would have no power to stop him.

He shoved the book in front of her "Do you want it?"

She was a little surprised at his question, something that he probably never showed his siblings or something she would like to think he held personal and he was giving it to her as if it was nothing but a book with a bunch of drawings.

While he did love that book and those drawings with so much passion that he would torture anyone who dared to touch it, he watched her as she admired all the drawings of her and he knew she would love it much more than he does.

"Thank you" she said softly. She did like the book and the drawings, this topped the drawing he gave to her times the amount of them in this book. This was the most thoughtful thing someone has ever did for her, he was beginning to look almost perfect in her mind, but all those times where he caused mayhem and destruction and pain still perfectly fresh in her mind she was being cautious with him, knowing that once she gives herself to him, completely, there was not only no turning back but it also meant that she was accepting him for who he is, the smoking hot, sweet, romantic; when needed, thoughtful, passionate yet monstrous, selfish, impulsive hybrid and she really needed to think about everything before she was ready to admit her feelings for him.

She smiled at him and headed for the door but she froze, remembering her reason for being in here in the first place.

Elena woke up this morning with an arm perfect and firmly wrapped around her waist. She liked this feeling, this safe feeling, knowing that no one would nor could hurt her when these firm hands were so perfectly wrapped around her, keeping her safe.

But not today, these arms were keeping her from snapping her friend's neck till she was satisfied and he was keeping her from doing anything to her and tried to talk to her in a peaceful manner but he knew better, Elena was pissed, not angry, when you're pissed, you have the need to do harm, he has done it countless times so he knows how she feels, but he wouldn't get wild up over something as small as that he still understood how she felt, especially with his blood still lingering in her, he knew it was better that she just either stay put or keep calm.

Easier said than done he thought.

"You're up" he stated, knowing full well that she was up by the control of her breathing.

"No, I'm sleeping with my eyes open and my mouth open" she remarked, causing him to chuckle.

"Are you calm?" he knew that she was not, but he still felt like asking.

"No" she stated firmly.

"Then that concludes today's plans" he smirked.

"Which would be…" she trailed off.

"Although you are my guest, I cannot allow you to let your anger rule you like Niklaus's anger does, therefore you will be in your bedroom until you have calmed down" he explained, causing Elena's eyes to grow bigger and she then sat up in her bed and looked at him, she could tell when he was serious and he was.

"You wouldn't" she breathed.

"Right now, you're angry that your best friend deceived you in the way that she did, you are pissed and with my blood in your system there's no telling what you can or will do, it's for your own good Elena" he explained further.

She knew he was right, she still felt this burst of energy, like she can beat him and leave without much effort.

Then an idea popped into her mind.

In a flash, she was at the door, she was so fast that not even Elijah saw that coming and he quickly got to the door before she could turn the knob and grabbed her hand, but she used her other hand and pushed him back into the wall on the opposite side of the room, the strength she used to push him felt like she didn't even try to push him and she smiled at her strength, suddenly, beating the invincible Elijah who likes to rip hearts out of other people chest sounded a lot more fun than beating Caroline. She rushed over to Elijah to throw him around the room some more but her wishes were burnt when he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall rather harshly than he intended, causing the wall to crack slightly.

"You're challenging me?" he breathed, he felt weak after hitting that wall, he had underestimate her strength.

"It sounds much more fun than beating Caroline" she smirked.

"Elena?" Bonnie called from the door, she heard someone or something hit the wall in her room and she was worried.

Elena ripped her hands from his iron grip rather easily and headed towards the door, he made sure to stay in place when she opened the door and let Bonnie in.

"Good morning Bonnie" Elijah greeted with a smile.

Bonnie didn't want to assume anything, but she also didn't want Kol in here either, he would savor this and she didn't want him to cause a scene so she turned around to close the door to realize that Elena had disappeared.

"Where…"

"I'm guessing to Caroline's room, it seems that Caroline had kept information on how to control her….emotions but kept it hidden from her" he explained and folded his arms, he knew she wasn't going to kill her or even lay a finger on her, not when she was sleeping in his brother's room.

"Caroline did what?" she asked sarcastically as she heard every word he said but was still shocked that Caroline would even do something like that.

"I was as shock as you were however Elena is taking it rather harshly" Elijah stated in a calm tone.

"Why does that sound like something Kol would do?" she asked herself.

"How are things going with you and Kol by the way?" he wanted to know if Kol was behaving himself really, he was taught how to treat a lady however being his true self, he let his personality got in the way of his manners.

"Yes he is behaving himself Elijah, who shocks me even more now that I think about it" Bonnie said in realization.

"Yes well, as forward as my brother is, he has a special likeness for women with magical abilities such like you" he explained.

"Which translates to he has a thing for witches" she smiled.

He chuckled lightly "Yes"

"He told me that he spent almost his entire life with witches" Bonnie stated, which was odd, considering vampires always found witches to be irritating.

"Witches tend to easier succumb to his childish ways rather us" Elijah explained "Kol finds pleasure in teasing others, especially Rebekah and Niklaus, mostly in myself but he rarely finds the opportunities until these past few days" he smirked, Kol has been tormenting him since he saw Elena at the hotel.

"Because witches have the power to put him in his place if he does something stupid" she smirked.

"I came to that conclusion as well in the 1900's as well when he returned to us" Elijah stated.

Bonnie smiled, remembering that he was in New Orleans in the 1900's.

"Aren't you going to get Elena before she tries to Kill Caroline?" Bonnie asked, not particularly fond of the fact that Elena's anger is getting the best of her.

"I don't have to; Elena snuck out of her room when Niklaus and Caroline arrived and I got to her before she could cause any real damage and kept her in her room. Knowing my brother and Elena's hatred towards my brother, he would have Caroline sleep in her room until Elena has calmed down" Elijah explained as he decided that he wants to take a shower, he heads for the door and pass Bonnie with a smile before glancing at Elena who's just starring at his brother's door, he smirked at her before entering his room but making sure to keep his ears open.

Bonnie turned and left Elena's room and headed downstairs where Kol was making her breakfast saying as she is the only one in the house who actually had to eat real food.

"You can hide but you cannot run" Elena said softly with a devilish smirk, hearing her head for the door.

Caroline listened closely, realizing that Elena was lurking in the halls. She could tell because she was sure she heard Elena say that she can hide but she cannot run softly.

Caroline smirked at Elena's inability to see it as just a joke, but she knew deep down she was no better than Kol. It was wrong of her to not tell her, but she had thought about it, if she told Elena what to do, she would not learn how to control herself without using food or liquid relief like she learnt plus she and Elijah would not be in the place they were right now, instead, they would be playing gentleman and houseguest with each other and that was getting a little annoying.

"You heard her too" he smirked.

"Yup, she's still pissed" she huffed and turned back around then went towards his bed and threw herself on it.

"You'd think that Elijah would have used…" she hesitated intentionally "Other methods to calm her down"

"I heard that" Elijah said from his room loud enough for both Caroline and Klaus to smirk.

"So did I" Elena huffed and leaned on Caroline's bedroom door.

"Elena, you're being difficult" Caroline said in an annoyed tone, hugging the book closely to her.

While she was partially fine where she was, there was something about Klaus without a shirt on that was making her a little nervous.

"I'm not, you're being like Kol" Elena countered.

"I heard that" Kol shouted from downstairs.

Elena smirked.

"Elena, calm down, you're overreacting" Caroline reasoned.

"I'm not overreacting, I'm mad" Elena said.

"A shame she can't come in and do her worst" Klaus commented.

"I would, but I rather not enter and see something I don't want to see" Elena huffed.

"Oh my god Elena, seriously?" Caroline couldn't believe that she would think that she would sleep with Klaus, she has the urges to, the dream was still fresh in her mind like a recent memory but she wouldn't sleep with him, yet.

"What?"

"You just accused me of sleeping with Klaus" she shrieked, more harshly than she wanted to sound.

"No offense" she said and looked at him who looked slightly disappointed and amused.

"None taken sweetheart" he smirked, he was a little upset at her little outburst but he realized that he had to really work for her.

"I…I…I didn't mean to Care" she sounded softer now, after realizing that she had just basically accused Caroline of sleeping with Klaus.

Caroline huffed "I know you didn't, I'm just saying that you're being a little overdramatic about this, and this is me you're talking about" she reasoned "The insecure, neurotic control freak on crack" she added.

Klaus made a mental note to address that to her another time.

"Can we just have a calm conversation about this, I want to take a shower and there's something unnerving about taking a shower in Klaus's room" she explained.

"You can have a calm conversation about this Elena" Elijah pushed.

"While I wish for a good vampire cat fight, I don't feel like cleaning up any broken furniture or glass so I agree with Elijah" Kol commented and Bonnie slapped his arm at his comment.

Elena stayed quiet for a while, feeling guilty for accusing Elena like that openly and realizing that she was overacting a little bit, she decided that she would wait downstairs for her.

"I'll be downstairs" she said and flashed down into the living room and sat down on the chair.

* * *

**So Like I said, Chapter for your thoughts?**

**tumblr :klaroline-fantasies (Changed it to this, I think it's perfect for me :D)**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18- Beach Bonding

**Update!**

**Sorry for the not updating my fics, but I've been hooked on this three shot that I'm doing and I want to publish the second and third part in one day so when that does update, it'll be complete.**

**Responses:**

**Justine: **_Please Keep Reviewing, I keep wondering when are you going to review, seriously :)_

**Grace5231973: **_She didnt mean it in that way._

**On with the chapter, this story as maybe three or five more chapters before it ends and then when I do get the time, I'll start and post the Sequel.**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The entire room was filled with so much tension that Kol's fingers were itching to go get a knife, just to prove the thickness of the tension; he knows it would have been funny, but since Elijah was somehow in this conversation, he decided that it was best to keep his nose out of this one.

Bonnie stuck at Kol's side, partially because she knows he can't help himself and partially because she liked being around him, in his arms, taking in his scent, it was warm, it was comfortable and it felt nice.

Elijah stood behind Elena while she sat on the one seat couch as she glares at Caroline. Klaus stood by the archway, he did want to stand behind her but thought against it, Caroline might not like it and everyone would stare at him, not to mention Kol's comments that he just can't keep to himself.

Rebekah leaned against Stefan as he leaned against a wall with his arms wrapped around Rebekah's waist and his head settled at the crook of her neck as he watched everything, he had heard the conversation this morning and even he did agree that Elena was overreacting but he had no idea what they were talking about and no one wanted to tell him anything.

After a while Caroline realized that Elena was not going to say anything so she decided to explain herself.

"Elena, I'm sorry for not telling you when you first told me about your…" she hesitated as she made a quick glance at Elijah then back at her "Problem"

"Why?" Elena asked but with the best bitter look she could possibly muster.

"Well, firstly because Kol got into my head and I thought that it would be funny…" she faltered at her words as she saw Elena getting up but Elijah put his hands on her shoulders and held her down in the chair as a puff flew out her mouth with a small smirk.

"Continue" Elijah smirked.

"I can't believe that I'm the one saying this right now" Elena started and looked up at Elijah "But you're such a buzz kill" she groaned and brought her eyes back to Caroline.

"Thank god, I thought I was the only one" Kol exclaimed and smiled at Elena.

"Kol…" Bonnie warned.

"I'll stay quiet" he said softly.

Caroline continues as if no one had said anything to begin with "Another reason why I kept it from you is because when I first experienced it, I also had to go through it by myself, I had to control my own self, lock myself in my room for days, no one was there to help me with that and eventually, after a few days, I was able to control it, I only figured out how to keep it at bay a few days after but I wanted you to fight it on your own without help and you did" Caroline was cautious when she had a tiny smile on her face as it slowly grew into a giant grin as she saw the look of relief on Elena's face.

"Wait, am I missing something here, what's wrong?" Stefan asked finally, after everyone was silent.

"Well…" Kol started.

"Kol" Everyone warned, apart from Stefan.

"I think its best that you don't know Stef, for your own safety" Caroline told him "I think everyone can agree on that?" Caroline looked around at their faces to see them voice their agreeing tones and nervous smiles.

"I helped you through your transitions, Caroline" Stefan said in confusion as it showed on his face, making him look like a clueless child.

Klaus stood straight and an amused smirk played across his face at the thought he made in his head.

Everyone seems to mimic Klaus's facial expression except Elena who looked horrified. Caroline noticed everyone's look of amusement and she was more confused than ever, she though back to her explanation, then Stefan speaking, then her eyes widen at the realization of Stefan's words on the topic they were discussing.

"Seriously, guys, I was with Matt" she shrieked and the amused look they all wore died down at her words.

"Notice how everyone actually thought…" Kol chuckled but everyone shrieked his name in an attempt to shut him up and he does just that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier and I know it was childish and I hope you would forgive me" Caroline told her as she found Elena's hand to hold and she wore her sweetest smile and her most innocent eyes she could muster.

Elena let out a laugh at how ridiculous she looked; it was always hard to stay mad at Caroline and even after 5 years, her smiles and her eyes still had a hold on anyone she mused in her mind.

"I hate that I can't stay mad at you" Elena smiled and got up slowly, hoping that Elijah would see it as her going to hug her friend and he does let her go and she hugs Caroline tightly.

"Now that everyone's not killing each other…" Bonnie started.

"Yet" Klaus added with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes while hugging Elena.

Bonnie ignored his comment and continued "Let's go out on the beach"

"I agree" Rebekah exclaimed as she slips out of Stefan's arms and joins Bonnie as they run upstairs.

Elena quickly lets go of Caroline and grabs Elijah's hand and pull him to the stairs "You're coming too, no ifs and no buts" she smiled.

"Elena…" Elijah warned.

"You're going" Elena repeated as they ascend the stairs.

Stefan raised his eyes at Elena and Elijah but went upstairs behind Rebekah which left Kol, Klaus and Caroline in an uncomfortable dead silence.  
"Well, I'll make myself scarce" Kol smirked and flashed out.

"That's the smartest thing he has ever said" Klaus chuckled.

"I agree" Caroline nodded as she went up the stairs leaving Klaus by himself to his thoughts.

* * *

Everyone was coupled off on the beach in the back of the house, Kol and Bonnie, Rebekah and Stefan, Elena and Elijah while Klaus and Caroline took a walk along the beach heading upwards, away from everyone else.

Elena noticed that Elijah was a bit quiet since she had to almost drag him out here kicking and screaming, he agreed to wear a shirt and dress pants but kept the jacket and shoes off.

"Elijah, is there something wrong?" Elena asked, as she seemed to have snapped him out of his mind and a smirk played across his face.

"In three days we'll be leaving to head to England" he told her.

She then remembered that they were only here because Kol and Rebekah pestered Klaus and Elijah to be here, they were heading to England in the first place and she suddenly felt like time had stopped; she didn't want what she had with Elijah to end, so soon, only after two weeks and she didn't want to intrude on any family time they wanted.

"I forgot, you agreed to spend two weeks here for Rebekah and Kol" she realized.

"Actually it's quite more complicated than that" Elijah smirked.

Elena's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and Elijah saw that as a need for an explanation.

"Niklaus and I did the most ridiculous thing we have ever done in our entire lives…"

"In a thousand years?" Elena smirked.

Elijah chuckled "We made a bet with Rebekah and Kol and we lost"

Elena couldn't help but let out a soft giggle, not wanting to alarm everyone else.

"What was it?"

"We passed through Mystic Falls because Niklaus refuse to leave his art behind and Kol and Rebekah guessed that you and Bonnie and Caroline had left Mystic Falls, while Niklaus was sure that Caroline would stay with the Lockwood boy and I know you would stay with your brother and the Salvatore brothers and you can guess who won" Elijah explained and ended with a chuckled.

"Your punishment was to spend two weeks in Miami, I don't see the punishment in that" Elena smiled.

"That was Kol's punishment, Rebekah's however, was just pure evil of her" Elijah groaned.

"What did…?"

"When I saw you in the hotel, did you notice that I was not…" he hesitated "Fully clothed?"

"We all did Elijah" Elena smiled.

"That was her punishment" he told her.

"Wow" was all that managed to leave Elena's lips.

"I will never make a deal with those people ever again" Elijah said, still annoyed at the feeling of the clothing he wore that he could still feel.

"They are your family Elijah" Elena reminded him.

"Yet they punish me with such cruelty" Elijah smirked.

"You didn't look bad" Elena smiled.

Elijah looked at her and shook his head with a smirk.

"You looked uncomfortable" she giggled.

"I was" he agreed.

They both laughed lightly before they fell into a silence before Elijah realized that they had stray from the topic he brought up in the first place.

"I was wondering would you like to accompany us?" he asked.

Elena's entire body grew stiff and she blinked just to make sure she wasn't lost in her mind when she asked her.

"Um…" she hesitated "I thought it was a family thing?"

"If we all don't agree on anything, we all love England; we have an estate there and there are more than enough rooms to accommodate everyone" he reasoned.

"Elijah I can't just leave my friends, what if they won't want to go to England?" Elena asked, although she knew that Bonnie liked Kol and although Caroline tries to hide it, she can tell that she likes Klaus, she wasn't completely sure if they would go to England with them.

"You don't have to decide now Elena" Elijah reminded her, but if he knew his brothers, Klaus would invite Caroline and Kol would invite Bonnie, he was sure by now since Stefan managed to follow Rebekah from New York, then he would gladly come England with them, but he also respected her loyalty towards her friends.

* * *

Rebekah was lying on her tummy with her back facing the sun as she had listened to Elijah and Elena, not intentionally, she was searching for Caroline and Nik and they were nowhere to be found and she realized that they must have walked further away from them and her ears picked up Elijah talking about the bet they made that landed them here. He giggled when he mentioned the clothing she made him wore, she hated to see him in those suits all the time and he on a beach in a suit did not sit well with her so she picked the shirt and the swim trunks.

"What are you laughing about?" Stefan asked as he turned to face her.

"Remember that bet I told you about that Kol and I made with Nik and Elijah, well I remember seeing Elijah in those clothing I made him wore, he didn't look as ridiculous as I thought he would look but I got him to go a day without wearing a suit for a change" Rebekah explained.

"A shame I didn't get to see it" Stefan smirked, knowing that he has never seen Elijah in something other than a suit.

They both fell silent for a while and she heard Elijah ask Elena to come with them when they leave for England and although Stefan followed her from New York, she still trembled at the thought of Stefan rejecting her offer if she he asked, but her mind wondered if he would give her a maybe like Elena gave Elijah, truth be told she did want Elena and the girls there as well, she liked having them around, she never had girlfriends before and she liked it, the giggling, when they would eventually gang up on her brothers, she liked them and she hoped that they would accept their offer, even hers.

"You're coming to England with me right?" she asked, as if he's supposed to go, but her dead heart was pounding against her chest at his silence.

"You sure your brothers won't mind, I don't want to intrude Rebekah" Stefan groaned.

"Nik still considers you as his brother and neither Elijah nor Kol as issues with you like they have with Damon, they won't mind Stefan, please?" she asked with a tiny smile.

He smiled at her and placed a small sweet kiss on her lips "In that case, I would love to go to England with you" he replied "And your extended family" he added.

Rebekah giggled and playfully pushed him as he chuckled at his words.

* * *

Kol held Bonnie's hand as she chants her spell and he wonders what she's doing again, she keeps using him as an energy source for her magic but he doesn't know the spell she is doing and he's a little jumpy, he liked Bonnie as a witch because she's not vague and she tells you exactly what's going on unlike ordinary witches that give him half baked explanations and empty answers but she is slowly becoming like that and it irritated him, especially right now.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Kol asked, a tremble shook his body at the possible answers that could slip out of her lips.

Her lips curved into a smirk as her eyes slowly flutter open to meet his eyes and she point to the ocean. He turn around and watch as the water opens a hole in the far distance of the water like a twister and he smiled, partially of relief that she wasn't doing anything too dangerous and partially because that did look cool.

"You plan on drowning Wales with that?" he asked; just to make her smile and he achieved what he wanted.

"Thank you for letting me use you, you must feel tired" Bonnie smiled sadly at him.

"It feels exhilarating to be honest" Kol said.

She shook her head and smiled at him and watches as the sun began to set. They were out here quite a while, for the entire afternoon and they all finally had some kind of peace since they've been here.

"I'll miss this view" Bonnie sighed as she leaned her head against Kol's shoulders.

"There's a view just like it in England" he hinted, if he wasn't obvious.

"I forgot you guys are headed there in a couple of days" Bonnie leaned off his shoulders and looked at him.

"You know" he started and took her hand gently and turned to her "You could come with us" he smirked.

"Kol…"

"I'll be incredibly bored without you Bunny" he pouted playfully.

"Kol I can't just leave my friends" Bonnie told him.

"So you want to come?" his smile could relit the sun if he wanted to and Bonnie just smiled at him.

"I've never been to England" she hinted.

"Perfect" he grinned.

"That doesn't mean I said yes Kol, I can't just abandon my friends" Bonnie stressed.

"Do you go where they go?" Kol asked.

"No, but I can't just decide to go to England with you when they might need me" Bonnie replied.

"They can come if they have to, all my attention will be on you" he said softly and laid a peck on the back of her hand.

Ignoring the little spark of his lips against her skin she chuckled lightly "I mean I will discuss it with them and then I'll give you an answer" she explained "Until then, you're going to have to settle for a maybe" she reached up and pecked his lips lightly.

"Bunny, don't be such a tease" he grin and leaned down gave her his version of a real kiss.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline had wandered off so far that if they ran back it will take them the same time they took to walk which looked far but once lost in thought, it felt quite short.

"Did you enjoy yourself on our date?" Klaus asked, after their silent walk along the beach.

"Yea" she replied, making a quick glance at Klaus before returning her gaze to in front of her.

He stayed quiet for a while longer, not knowing what to say, how to ask her to come with him without the fear of being rejected.

But the things she said this morning did make him curious though.

"You know, you made it sound like the worst thing in the world is to be with me" Klaus stated with a smirk, he knew she didn't mean it the way it sound, but he couldn't help but feel a little upset about it.

"Huh?" she slipped out, she thought about his words for a while and remembered what she said this morning, as she forgot he was in the room for a minute.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that Klaus…"

"I know you didn't Caroline" he interjected with a smirk, her words did ease the upset feeling he had.

Caroline chuckled lightly and shook her head at him.

"But something is nagging me though, you called yourself a neurotic, insecure control freak" he started "On crack" he added.

Caroline froze in place and turned to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she shyly smiled at him.

"That's who I was before I became a vampire, organizing parties, which is still a crazy addiction of mine" she told him.

"What about the insecure?"

She froze completely.

Telling him something that she hated feeling was like telling an experienced guy that you're a virgin. You never know what he'll think or say and if she was being truthful to herself, she didn't want that perfect image of her he had painted in his head to be tarnished, but at the same time, he opened up to her and told her about Henrik, and his parents, his love for his brothers and sisters, granted he was drunk but he still told her instead of getting angry, so she should at least tell him something she felt mostly when she was human.

"When I was human, all the guys I liked, didn't like me back, instead, they liked Elena, Matt, Stefan, even Damon, all of them, throughout high school, all but…"

"Tyler" he finished for her.

"Stefan liked Elena first, Damon used me to mess with Stefan and Elena, Matt was still hung up on Elena when we were together, plus he couldn't handle the fact that I was a vampire, but I've put it behind me" she said, she suddenly felt naked around him now, she wrapped her hands around herself as the cold air grazed her skin, sending chills throughout her body, but she was sure that it was Klaus's intense stare that was sending all the major chills in her, as if he's trying to understand her.

Klaus realized that they were more alike that they realize. Klaus felt like that with Tatia and Elijah, it was as if he knew she wanted Tatia, but she's keeping Klaus for her own amusement and he hated it but he got comfort from her and that sustained him.

She didn't even realize how special she truly is, how beautiful she is, how strong she is, how wonderful she is, how just perfect she is and that pained him, for her to not even know her worth.

He realized that he would make her see how beautiful she is, make her feel beautiful, in any way he possibly can, he hated this insecurity in her, he wanted her to always be strong, beautiful and full of light, forever.

His gaze was beginning to take its toll on her, his eyes was searching hers for something, she didn't know what but she did not feel comfortable with him starring at her like the way he was.

She turned to face forward and continued walking when she felt his hand grip her wrist, he then turned her to face him and pulled her flush against him in one swift movement and his lips crashed against hers with such sweetness, such passion, such intensity that she couldn't remember where she was, or what time it was, she just wanted to be there, in his arms, kissing him like this.

* * *

**So I really want you guys to give me your honest opinions and go check out the first chapter to my three shot klaroline fic, Epiphany.**

**Tumblr: klaroline-fantasies**

**PS: As you can see, on my tumblr blog, you can see how many followers I have, I had 280 before the blog got suspended, so if you're not busy or you want to, could you maybe give me a shoutout on your blogs, it doesnt matter how many followers you have, I will still be very thankful.**

**Toodles !**


	19. Chapter 19- Pool Party

**So I hope you guys dont hate me for this but I have decided that since this fic has like two more chapters after this before the sequel, I will finished this one and update the rest after but just to indulge your curiousities for my fics, I'll give you some spoilers:**

**The Hunt Is On: **_Belinda's involvement in their quest for the cure has a lot to do with Bonnie and the witch Ayana's talisman._

**The Original Family: **_Caroline will get her humanity back as well as a new friend in the green eyed witch only to leave on the day that Klaus will be reawoken._

**Royal Temptation: **_Tatia will be back and will pose as a great threat for the princesses hiding spot because of her jealousy towards them :)_

**Expect the Unexpected: **_Klaus will give Caroline the most unexpected birthday gift you could ever imagine!_

**Epiphany: **_A drunk almost with Klaus :)_

**As you guys can guess from the title of the chapter, a pool party, yay!**

**Responses:**

**Loua5683: **_I honestly dont know but when I do, I'll let you guys know, they havent responded to me yet._

**I love all the love I've been getting for this fic lately, the reviews, the follows, the favorites, I hope you guys are spreading the word about my fics, you dont have to, I'm just saying, I love the shoutouts :)**

**Enough Author Notes, I write them too much ;)**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Everyone had come inside once the light was gone and darkness took over but Rebekah wanted to actually go into the water, Kol had reminded her that they had a pool in the house. The girls were all surprised, the fact that they were here for almost two weeks and they were now just hearing about the pool made Caroline wonder what else did they have hidden in the house, she shouldn't be surprised because the house was big and she didn't think that a house that big had only a living room, kitchen, dining room and bedrooms upstairs, but she did wonder what else the house consisted of.

They followed as Elijah led them to a door in the living room that held their curiosity for some days but decided against entering. Once Elijah opened the door, it showed them that there was a giant hallway with lots of doors and at the end of the hallway, was a glass door which they concluded was the pool room, they could see the clear water reflection against the doors and they smiled. They ran down the hall and opened the glass doors slowly as it revealed a giant room with a giant rectangular pool in the center of the room. The walls were white and the floor was wooden, a shiny, possibly slippery smooth feeling and just around the edges of the pool was tiled with the same color as the wooden floor and the water looked beautiful.

* * *

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie just stood at the doorway and took in the appearance of the pool room until all we heard was a loud whoosh, then there was a loud shriek and a splash and water splashed the tiled part of the floor lightly.

Elena and Caroline immediately went into panic mode and Caroline noticed that Bonnie was not standing next to her but a smirking Kol was as she surfaced from under the water of the pool and gasped for air as she made herself float in the water to look for the evil person who threw her in.

Caroline quickly concluded that Kol had flashed in here and grabbed Bonnie and threw her into the water before she even knew what was happening. Caroline smacked Kol's arm hard and shrieked his name.

"Ouch, you're a vampire that actually hurt" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm at the spot she hit him.

"Kol, are you crazy?!" Bonnie shrieked as she splashed the water in front of her in frustration and huffed at him.

"You look so cute wet" Kol commented with a smirk.

Suddenly Bonnie saw someone flash behind Kol and grab him and threw him into the pool headfirst. Once he was in the water, Caroline gasped at how high he was thrown in the air before he fell into the water, she realized that Elijah had thrown him in the water and he stood next to Caroline with a victory smirk and Bonnie giggled at Kol as he emerged from the water, shocked and coughing out water from his lungs.

"Elijah, what was that for?" Kol shouted.

"You know what!" Bonnie shrieked and splashed water at him.

Kol had managed to have his mouth open when Bonnie splashed water on him and some of it got caught in his mouth. He glanced playfully at her and shot Elijah death stares at Elijah. He spit the water out which made us all giggle in amusement.

"You will pay for that" Kol snarled as he slowly emerges from the pool in his wet clothing and heads for the doorway.

"You're challenging me?" Elijah asked, tone dripped with amusement and a tiny smirk appeared on his face.

Elena shook her head and lightly chuckled at the last time she heard those words leave his lips.

"Where have I heard that before?" Rebekah asked as she entered the room with an amused smirk aimed straight at Elena and she giggled at the memory.

"Personally, I think he's still pathetic" Rebekah eyed him intently and stood next to Elena.

"I'm sure by now he told you of the bet Kol and I made with Nik and Elijah" Rebekah informed her, starring straight at Elijah as she watched for any emotional facial expression.

"Yes he did, and while I understand what you were trying to do, don't you think the three quarter shorts were a little bit too much?" Elena asked as she folded her arms and looked right at Rebekah as she slowly turned to meet Elena's gaze.

"He should be lucky, I had something much more revealing planned for him at first" Rebekah smirked.

Stefan and Klaus were heading down the hall to go to the pool room when they saw a wet Kol walking up towards them with an annoyed look on his face.

"What happened…?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kol growled lowly and passed them straight.

"I feel as if we're walking into the devil's lair" Stefan mused as he continued walking.

"As amusing as that sounds, I think you may be right" Klaus smirked as he entered the pool room and spotted Bonnie coming out the water in her wet shorts and bikini top, Caroline sitting on one of the beach chairs relaxing, Elijah standing near the doorway facing Rebekah and Elena he was still confused as to why Kol was wet and annoyed.

"What's wrong with Kol, he looks like someone stole his puppy" Stefan commented and Bonnie smirked.

Elijah turned and smirked at him "Kol threw Bonnie in the water"

"And you threw him in after her" Klaus realized.

"It seemed like a much better idea than using the same old dagger threat" Elijah shrugged.

"Kol likes to get even Elijah, that's why I use the daggers against him" Klaus groaned, not liking the fact that he was upstairs alone as a matter of fact, but he did want to see what prank Kol would think of for Elijah this time, especially in the modern ages where everything is much more easier to use.

Elena frowned "That disturbing image of a bat shoved in that Mary girl just popped in my mind"

Klaus chuckled, knowing Kol loved those bats, ever since he went to Colorado with Jeremy, he loved using bats.

"Why he would choose a bat over a nice stake is beyond me" Rebekah shook her head.

"He can hear you all, you know that right?" Bonnie made known.

Stefan chuckled and walked towards Rebekah.

"Bekah, please tell me there's a music system here somewhere" Caroline asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Yes but I'm afraid the music is a little…" she paused "Outdated"

Caroline shook her head and grabbed her "Come on, my IPod is upstairs"

Rebekah went willingly and Klaus took the beach chair that was next to the one Caroline laid and watched everyone.

* * *

Rebekah smiled at the fact that Caroline was still holding her hand even though she was going willingly but she wasn't going to tell her to let go, she liked this feeling, like she had a sister or a girlfriend, she has never had either but she would take what she could get.

Caroline opened her door and pulled Rebekah in, leaving the door open and releasing her hand to search the drawers for her IPod and the IPod dock.

"So where did you and Nik disappeared to this evening?" Rebekah asked, she really didn't care where they disappeared, she was just happy that his brother was getting to spend time with the girl; god knows how much he really liked this girl.

Caroline's head shot up at her in complete shock and she ran to the door and quickly slammed it shut before she turned back to Rebekah's confused look.

"You can't just ask a question like that and expect me to answer while there are unwanted ears probably listening in" Caroline quickly explained and leaned off the door and head to the drawer she was still searching, she was sure she brought it with her but where she put it had slipped her mind.

"You sound as if you guys…" she trailed off, hoping that she didn't need to finish the sentence.

"No we didn't, Rebekah" Caroline told her and she finally found it in her drawer filled with her delicates.

"So…"

"We just talked, it got way to personal for me, I told him things about my past that I just really wanted to let go" Caroline huffed and sat down on her bed.

Rebekah followed her and sat next to her "Did you tell him what Damon did to you when you were human?"

Caroline shot her head at her, how could she have known… Stefan she thought, Stefan must have told her.

"Stefan told you?"

"He accidently hinted about it and I promised him that I won't ever let it leave my lips, until now" Rebekah smirked.

"Well no, I can never tell him that" Caroline sighed.

"No you cannot" Rebekah chuckled.

Caroline wore a confused look, mentally asking her to explain.

"Nik will kill Damon if he finds out, I know that for sure, Stefan may not know exactly how much Klaus likes you but he wasn't sure what Klaus would do and he didn't want to risk anything" Rebekah explained.

"Part of the reason why I can't tell him"

"What's the other part?" Rebekah asked

"I just, I don't know what he'll think, he's like Elijah, you can't tell what he's thinking sometimes" Caroline huffed and fiddled with her IPod string in her hand, knowing that her reason was much more complex than that, she didn't know if he would want her the way he still wants her, even when she told him one of her deepest darkest fear

"You think he won't want you once he finds out?" Rebekah asked, and took her slightly shocked expression and silence as a yes.

"Caroline, the only way, Klaus is going to reject you, is if you're not Caroline Forbes" Rebekah chuckled lightly and smiled at Caroline's small smile.

"You have called him out on his own faults and lived to tell the tale, rejected him more times than I can count, hated him for years and still manage to reject him for a couple of days while you were here, even now you're still somehow not letting him in" Rebekah paused and held up her hand to stop her as she knew that Caroline was about to protest and continued "I know you're just being cautious but you need to know that Nik may have lived one thousand years, this is the first time in my life I've seen him so peaceful and happy and I like seeing him like this, not wanting to kill someone every two minutes, he's not perfect and he may do some stupid things because sometimes he thinks that he doesn't deserve good things, but I can guarantee you that he will not hurt your friends or you in any physical way possible, my brothers may be a pain in the ass but he'll never hurt them like that, especially Elijah after what happened with Tatia and Katherine but just please give him a chance, I know Nik, you may know Klaus but I know Nik, he's sweet and fun and caring and he makes you feel perfect" Rebekah told her, which gave Caroline a lot to think about. Because she met Nik too, he's so sweet to her, he's a lot of fun at times and he makes her feel perfect, with his words, his gifts, his drawings, she knows all too well that Klaus will always be Klaus and he's not perfect but during the time that she has been here, she has not seen the sadistic killer she met in Mystic Falls 5 years ago, this was a whole new person, with a hint of Klaus and she liked him.

"This conversation has the worst timing in the world don't you think?" Caroline smiled and Rebekah let out a laugh.

"True but it was still needed to be said, I don't need to have this conversation with Elena or Bonnie, thank god" Rebekah groaned happily and stood up.

"Why?"

"Well, Elena knows who Elijah really is even before all of this happened" Rebekah replied and signaled to her and the entire house.

"Bonnie has never really met Kol before so she can see through him" Rebekah continued as she offered her hand to her.

"Now come on, if we stay too long, Nik will know for sure we were talking about him" Rebekah added and Caroline took her hand and got up and headed for the door and opened it, pulling Rebekah along with her as she closed the door and pulled her as she ran down the stairs and back into the direction of the pool room where they entered to spot Bonnie and Elena in the water, Elijah was nowhere in the room and Klaus was lying on the beach chair right next to the one she was laying on. She smirked, knowing that he had intentionally done that just to have her next to him.

Rebekah pulled Caroline to the sound system at the other end of the room, she passed Klaus, ignoring him purposely as he propped himself up slightly with his elbows and watched her as she walked passed him, her skin burned with desire as his eyes rake over her, she hadn't noticed them before but now she does and it was too intense for her at the moment. She had just returned from bonding with Rebekah about Klaus of all people, it was as if her words were pulling her to him more.

They set up the iPod to the sound system quickly and put on her playlist in which none were complaining about, but she saw Klaus's face turn sour, he was a thousand years old, he must have not gotten accustom to the modern age music yet she mused.

Rebekah seemed to like the music and so did Kol as he came down from where he had crawl off too and started dancing to the music.

"I thought I left that iPod home" Elena asked as she was sure she had pulled it out of Caroline's suitcase and put it back in her room.

"I put it back, I still don't get why you hate my iPod" Caroline smiled.

"I don't hate your iPod, you're playlists are what bothers me" Elijah rolled her eyes.

Caroline hid her wide smile with a scoff

"Where'd Elijah go?" Elena asked as she finally realized that he has disappeared.

"He in the wine cellar down in the basement" Kol smirked "I'm sure you can smell him out"

"That's very funny Kol, where's the basement?" Elena shook her head.

"Go down the hall, then take a left, straight down there a door, it's opened" he instructed and went towards Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah.

* * *

Elena did as she was told and went down the hall and approached the doors. She walked down the very slippery wooden stairs, making sure to be extra careful as she descended the stairs, making a turn; she spotted Elijah standing over a crate filled with wine, inspecting the label of each bottle from each of the five crates below him.

"Anything specific you're looking for?" Elena asked

"I found it" he replied, as he held the bottle up to show her.

She was a little disappointed that she couldn't startle him.

She approached him and grabbed the bottle from his hand and read the label she quickly noticed their titles written on it and a picture of a winery in Italy.

"Let me guess, the Mikaelson's own a winery in Italy and they make their own wine" Elena concluded nonchalantly and gave Elijah an 'are you serious' look.

"We make a specific wine, so to speak" Elijah smirked and Elena was slightly confused.

"You're familiar with 'the Salvatore special' right?" Elijah asked, remembering Klaus telling him of the bourbon they keep that is laced with blood and they call it the Salvatore special.

"Their bourbon laced with blood…."

Elijah smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're telling me, that your family owns a winery in Italy that makes wine laced with blood?" Elena asked, thinking that he was simply a joke but his face although it held humor she could tell he was serious.

"We make other wines but under different names, this particular wine is for our personal use only" he explained further.

Elena eyed him in complete amusement before she turned around and headed upstairs.

Elijah smirked at her retrieving figure before he grabbed two more bottles and followed her.

Rebekah, Stefan, Kol and Bonnie had gone to the kitchen to prepare some snacks, while they heard the music; Rebekah and Bonnie were dancing around while Kol and Stefan watched them in total amusement.

Klaus and Caroline were the only ones in the pool room and Caroline lay in her chair next to Klaus waiting for the others to arrive. Caroline had taken some time to change into a pair of while shorts and a white halter back bikini top.

Her entire skin left like vervain, and she was sure he was starring at her, the silence, she was sure he was starring at her. She had her eyes closed so she wasn't sure but she could feel his eyes on her, raking over her entire body that left almost little to the imagination.

"I hope you're not starring at me" she said nonchalantly, as she kept her eyes closed.

Klaus smirked, of course he was admiring her, no one was here to make any rude comments or tell him what not to do, so of course he was admiring her, slowly, taking in her every curve, from the way the light lit her golden hair like the sun, to the softness and silkiness of her legs.

"Of course I am love, you look absolutely ravishing" he replied with a victory smirk, as he saw her cheeks change into a pale pink at his words.

"Klaus…"

"Ah ah love, what did we say about the name" Klaus smirked, he knew she was teasing him the other day when she called him Nik but he truly wanted to hear her say it, because he knew she barely said his name since and when she did, she wouldn't call him Nik.

As she tried to hide her smile with a smirk "Nik, I'm serious, stop starring" forcing herself to keep her eyes closed.

"Sorry love, it's not possible" he smirked.

Caroline huffed and sat up in her seat.

As she was about to get up, she spotted Elijah and Elena entering the room with wine bottles and wine glasses in their hands.

Caroline got up and headed towards Elena and grabbed the bottle from her hands.

"Care…" Elena started.

"Thank god, this night definitely needs some wine" Caroline interjected and popped the cork from the bottle and smelled the wine.

"Blood" Caroline stated.

"You found the wine, I've been looking for those" Klaus asked, surprised as he stood up and headed in Elijah's direction.

"They were locked away in crates" Elijah explained.

"That explains why I couldn't find them" Klaus smirked.

Caroline shot Klaus a confused look, mentally asking him to explain.

"They have a winery in Italy that makes their own special wine laced with blood" Elena quickly explained, as if she read her mind.

"I'll be surprised when they own a country" Caroline scoffed.

"No countries love, but we do own several islands" Klaus smirked.

"Whatever" Caroline scoffed and took a glass from Elijah and poured herself a glass.

Caroline took a sip of the wine, and while she separated the taste of rich succulent blood, she did love the wine, it tasted like grapes and it was sweet, when you add the blood, it was the best wine she has ever tasted. Her eyes looked up to notice that Klaus, Elijah and Elena were starring at her, as if they were waiting on her to comment on the wine, she managed to sum up all the different words she wanted to say about this wine in one word.

"Tasty" she smirked.

"Well I'm glad you like it" Klaus smiled.

Then Kol, Stefan and Rebekah came in with various food items in their hands. While Kol held three boxes with what looked like pizza, Rebekah had a tray with Nacho chips and some various dips, Stefan held two bourbon bottles in his hands, while Klaus did like the wine he had made, he loved bourbon much more so he headed towards Stefan and took one of the bourbon bottles from his hand and smirked at him.

"Men" Rebekah scoffed as she watched Klaus and Stefan.

"I agree" Caroline said as she stood next to Rebekah wearing the same disgusting look on their faces.

"Can't say I'm sorry for being a man, love" Klaus shrugged and walked passed them.

"Can't argue with that" Stefan sneered at them.

* * *

The night was filled with loud pop and techno music, dancing, drinking and eating. Klaus, Elijah and Stefan sat on the beach chairs and sipped their bourbon, watching the girls and Kol as they try to dip Kol into the water after countless tries to catch him, Kol was always a good swimmer Elijah mused, seeing Elena face turn sour after she try to catch him and fail was endearing to watch, with each pout and frustrated look, she tries harder each time to catch him and he liked that, the determination in her eyes.

Bonnie didn't drink much at all, because she was sure she would get drunk and she didn't know what kind of drunk she was, especially as a witch where her magic was not completely in control yet.

Caroline was having fun, she liked Kol, being around him she felt like she had a little annoying brother and she never had siblings so she was really happy that they were friends. Elijah felt like a father figure and a big brother to her, she likes the fact that ever since Elena has been having those feelings for him, he has managed to put a well deserved smile on her face, a genuine one since she has been turned and she didn't want Elena's happiness to end. She knew Kol genuinely liked Bonnie and Bonnie was warming up to Kol and she was glad that there was someone on this world that liked Bonnie truly, she knew Jeremy had good intentions but kissing his dead ex girlfriend was way beyond crossing the line and Caroline knew that her and Jamie wouldn't work out.

Then there was Klaus, with Rebekah's words fresh in her mind, along with some of her own thoughts, she was still debating on whether to fully give herself to him or not. She was being cautious with him, he may be Nik but he's also Klaus, the sadistic killer with no tolerance for betrayal and protects his family fiercely.

She did some thinking though, if she gave herself to him, chances are, he will break her heart into a million pieces and leave her to pick them up by herself, but if she doesn't and they go their separate ways, she'll have sleepless nights with that one question in her mind for eternity

What If?

What if he doesn't break her heart, what if he never leaves her, what if he can love her the way she wants to be loved, what if he'll still look at her the way he looks at her now, what if he still whispers sweet nothingness to her forever and always, what if he still thinks that she's beautiful even after another thousand years.

What if?

* * *

It was getting late and Rebekah had managed to drink not only the two bottles of wine that she brought upstairs but one of the bottle of wine which was laced with blood as well and to say she was drunk was an understatement, she was going through her memories of reading Stefan's diaries and Elena was as interested to know as Rebekah's mind was a big cloud but she was more than willing to tell.

"Then there's the 20's where Stefan says some of the meanest things about Nik when he first meets him, that he had a funny accent, not as adorable as mines" Rebekah giggled and pointed at Klaus who raised an eyebrow at Stefan as Stefan glare at Rebekah.

"But then as they bond, Stefan said some of the sweetest things…"

"Okay, it's time for bed Bekah" Stefan groaned as he was not a big fan of her talking about his personal feelings at all.

"I don't want to go to bed, I want to stay in the pool" she whined and pouted at Stefan as he kneel down to Rebekah.

"I know you do, but you're too drunk to swim" Stefan smiled and in one swift movement, he lifted Rebekah out of the water and threw her over his shoulders and said his goodnights.

"Stefan said that Nik was the best brother he could ever ask for and he wished that their brotherhood would last forever and ever…" Rebekah's voice faded into hiccupped giggles as they exit the hallways and went upstairs.

Everyone was silent in the pool room for a while before everyone burst out into laughter and giggles at the scene.

"We need to get Rebekah drunk someday" Kol laughed.

"Hey, I heard that" Rebekah yelled from upstairs.

Their laughter only grew at her childish ways.

"Well I think I will retire to my room, goodnight everyone" Elijah announced as he set down his glass, got up from his seat, flashed Elena a bright smile and left the room.

Elena frowned.

"Stefan brooding I can handle, my own brother's, I can do without" Kol huffed.

An idea, popped into Elena's mind and she pulled Caroline as she got out of the pool.

She pointed at herself and Caroline, then she pointed at Elijah, then she turned around and pointed in the water and Caroline smiled, realizing that Elena wanted to throw Elijah in the water.

"You're not strong enough" Klaus chuckled.

Elena and Caroline shot their stares at Klaus and Elena's mouth twisted into an evil smirk; she could still feel Elijah's blood running through her veins, which means she still has the strength of an Original.

"You want make a bet on that?" Elena asked sarcastically and flashed down the hall behind Elijah.

Caroline shook her head and flashed in front of Elijah who froze with a smirk.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked and Caroline pointed behind him.

Elijah turned around but no one was there, the next thing he knew, someone grabbed him and flashed towards the pool room, he tried to grab their hands but they were equally as strong as him and once he saw skin, he realized that Rebekah must have came back downstairs and as he was tossed into the air, he then crashed into the water on his stomach. She fought through the water to get a float and once he surfaced the water and cleared the water from his vision, he saw only Elena and Caroline standing at the edge of the pool. He then concluded that Elena still has his blood running through her and she was then strong enough to hold him down, and throw him in the air to hit the water viciously.

"I'm impressed" Klaus chuckled and stood next to Caroline with his arms folded and watched the shocked look on Elijah's face.

"You managed to grab him, hold him down, toss him in the water and pull a long awaited look of shock on his face in a matter of seconds" Klaus continued.

Elijah quickly hid his shocked look with a smirk and glared playfully at Elena as a giant smile graced her features at Klaus's words.

"You will pay for this" Elijah told her.

Elena smirked "If you can catch me, I'm stronger than you, I wonder if I'm faster than you?" Elena smirked and walked backwards towards the door and only once she saw a giant splash of water and a whoosh sound she flashed down the hall as Elijah followed behind, dripping wet.

Noticing that Bonnie looked cold and her fingers were pruned, he guessed that it was time for her to get out of the water.

"Bunny darling, you're pruning up, you need to get out of the wet and get dry" Kol said as he swam to her direction and got out of the pool.

"I should probably get dry" Bonnie agreed as she made a feeble attempt to get out of the pool but fell back down as her hands were freezing cold and almost numb.

Kol held out his hands and Bonnie took them but shrieked loudly when Kol pulled her out in one swift movement and lifted her up, putting one hand on the back of her thighs, and another at her back and lifted her in the air.

"Kol" she shrieked and watched him with a shocked look.

"We can't have you slipping, can we?" Kol commented with a smirk and flashed out, only hearing a squeal leave Bonnie's lips.

Caroline giggled and shook her head as she unconsciously turn to the last man standing, Klaus of all people.

"I'm going to go to" Caroline smiled and walked passed him.

"Here I thought you were going to throw me in" he said, knowing that he was at the edge of the pool now and she was right behind him so had the opportunity to push him in.

As if she read his mind, she turned around and before she had the chance to push him, he swiftly turned around, grabbed her by her waist and fell in the pool, she shrieked out playfully as she hit the water. She swan down and yanked his foot, pulling him further down into the water as she head towards the nearest corner of the pool, Klaus was shocked for a few seconds before he swims behind her and she was as close to the corner of the pool to reach with her hands, he grabbed her heel, and pulled her in the water, then he unconsciously grab further up her leg and yanked her down further as he swim past her to head to the corner, emerging from the waters and clearing his vision, he waited for her to emerge as well.

She eventually poked her head out the water with a gasp as she glare at Klaus with a shocked looked and Klaus only replied to that look with his signature smirk. She swims towards him and grabs his hand in an attempt to pull him down but as he was stronger than her he pulled her against him roughly. Her hands went to the back of his neck to hold herself up and she lifted her eyes only to realize that the playfulness that were in his eyes were gone completely and they were only dark and filled with lust, looking down at her. His gaze was setting her entire body on fire and she didn't even realize that his hand were around her waist, only when her legs were locked around his waist she felt her entire body on fire and he crashed his lips on hers, she felt the grip on her waist tighten as she sunk further towards him. His hands were gripping her thighs, her ass, her waist, sending huge waves of arousal in her that was so strong that her mind was instantly too clouded with desire to realize that they were in the pool, they were kissing so hungrily, so viciously, she gripped a fistful of his hair tightly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting every inch of it, she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, as if she felt like her entire body was on fire, and not the bad kind, but she welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

**So please, honest opinions, my hands were typing when I wrote the Rebekah/Caroline convo so you can hate/thank my hands :)**

**Reviews please, it only takes seconds, unless you really want to give a detailed review and make me smile and love you down :)**

**New Tumblr: Klaroline-Fantasies.**

**Luxury blog: beautifully-flawless (in case you wanna know more about me :) )**

**Xoxo Cindy**


	20. Chapter 20- Don't Run From Me

**Hello everyone!** **So, If you guys don't already know, It's not like I've started...**

**Ok so I've started a new story, but seriously, i would not lie, i tried to go to sleep one night and it was just stuck in my head, so for future reference, I'll just write it in office word and keep it there ;) **

**But seriously go check it out, it's called Assassination and leave your honest thoughts and opinions I don't judge, I'm going to attempt a sassy dark Caroline and well, you guys know how Klaus is and theres a Katherine/Caroline friendship involved and if you guys have read my fic Royal Temptations, then you'll have an idea.**

**I'm so glad so many of you loved the convo between Care and Bekah, I seriously think that they could be like sisters one day but in my fic, its definitely possible and the kiss.**

**So many of you have Favorited and followed since my last update, I welcome you to my boring story and I hope you like what I write, and believe that once I write the last chapter for this which is the chapter after this one, I will update Royal Temptations because so many of you have been sending me PMs about the story and I'm so glad you guys enjoy it because I love writing it.**

**As you guys know, my TUMBLR Bestie Hana has a new fic called The Rouge Assassin and you guys should go check it out.**

**On With the Chapter, Look out for end credits.**

**Chapter is Rated M**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Caroline tried to sleep after she dried off from the pool but whether it was a certain original doing some very naughty things to her in her head or the fact that everyone had caught her in a heated make out session in the pool, forcing her to crawl off Klaus and get out the pool as quickly as she went in and flee the scene before anyone could say anything, she kept her ears to herself once she was away from that room, afraid of what they might be saying and headed to her room, she just couldn't sleep and she didn't want to bother her friends, as Elijah might be in Elena's room which was very odd to Caroline but she was not going to judge either of them and she knew Bonnie was asleep, Bonnie hates being up so late and she can't even tell if she's awake, it was times like this where she wishes that the ashes of the sage didn't work.

She decided to take a cold shower, her thoughts were seriously messing with her body and heat radiated from her at every thought, a very familiar heat at her core but she ignored it, she was strong, she can control her urges she told herself, just like Klaus once said she added in her mind.

She froze as she entered the bathroom at her own thoughts, it seems her own brain was betraying her along with her body; the only thing that was keeping her from leaving her room was her smart feet and her want to sleep. She rid herself of her tank top and boxer shorts and quickly took off her undergarments and entered the shower. The water was not cold at all she thought in disappointment, it was warm, a comfortable warmth, she felt like if she stayed under the water long enough, she would be able to sleep under the water, anything to get her mind off leaving this room and having him ravish her.

Now she felt as if the water got slightly cold because a wild shiver took her over at the word she used; she knew he was getting to her like crazy tonight, the kisses he stole from her didn't do this much to her, they aroused her when she thought of them going any further, but not like this, now she just hated him for making her feel like this, wanting him because of the stunt he pulled in the pool. She used that hate to shake all that want out of her body successfully and enjoy the shower.

As she relaxed under the warmth of the water, her mind went back to that kiss they shared in the pool and she growled at the memory, she realized that the shower was not helping her, she turned off the water, grabbed her towel and wrap herself and went to the tub, she was glad for it, maybe she can soak her frustrations out. She turned on the water and allowed the tub to fill, in the meantime, she went in search for her iPod Elena had brought her and her dock and plugged it in, putting on the same playlist and dancing around wildly until the tub was filled. She then climbed in and let out a relaxed sigh as she lay there with her eyes closed as she allowed her body and mind to cleanse itself.

It was probably some minutes after her thoughts ran to the moment she tried to grab Klaus's hand to pull him in the water when he grabbed her and pulled her against him.

_She swims towards him and grabs his hand in an attempt to pull him down but as he was stronger than her he pulled her against him roughly. Her hands went to the back of his neck to hold herself up and she lifted her eyes only to realize that the playfulness that were in his eyes were gone completely and they were only dark and filled with lust, looking down at her. His gaze was setting her entire body on fire and she didn't even realize that his hand were around her waist, only when her legs were locked around his waist she felt her entire body on fire and he crashed his lips on hers, she felt the grip on her waist tighten as she sunk further towards him. His hands were gripping her thighs, her ass, her waist, sending huge waves of arousal in her that was so strong that her mind was instantly too clouded with desire to realize that they were in the pool, they were kissing so hungrily, so viciously, she gripped a fistful of his hair tightly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting every inch of it, she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, as if she felt like her entire body was on fire, and not the bad kind, but she welcomed it with open arms._

_She felt his hands slid down from her waist and she unconsciously sunk closer to him, she immediately felt his arousal and gasped lightly but Klaus used that to enter his tongue in her mouth and as the kiss deepened, her legs tightened itself around him, her hands slid from his hair to his face, holding it in place as their tongues battle for dominance. He had a death grip on her, not wanting to let her go and not wanting her to run away._

_It was the sound of a throat being cleared that they broke their kiss and while Klaus leaned his head sideways, Caroline turned her head around and saw everyone starring at them, she noticed that Elena and Rebekah was on the verge of bursting out into laughter by the fact that their hands were covering their mouths, but she could almost hear the laughter from the way their eyes squinted slightly. Kol had a giant grin on his face, Bonnie had her arms folded across her chest and she lightly shook her head at them but there was amusement dancing in her eyes, Stefan had one of his eyebrows raised and a tiny smirk and Elijah who was still soaking wet, had his hands down his wet pockets and he also had an eyebrow raised. Caroline's cheeks heated up immediately and now she couldn't even turn to look at Klaus, she was sure that her sunlight ring wasn't working because the heat she felt on her cheeks almost felt like she was burning, her cheeks felt like they were sprayed with vervain lightly and she needed to leave, before anyone, especially Kol had something 'smart' to say._

_Caroline unwrapped her legs from around Klaus's waist, and she was sure she heard a very low snarl from his throat, she wanted to smirk at that but her facial expression was too numb to move. She sunk into the water for a quick three seconds before she began swimming to the small ladder at the opposite side of the pool and quickly climbed out, she walked passed everyone, knowing that their eyes were on her the whole time and once she was out of the hallway, she flashed upstairs and into her room and shut the door a little too loudly, leaned against the door and lowly murmured some very nasty words to herself._

Her eyes shot open and she sighed, knowing that no matter how much she tried, how many showers or baths she took, she was going to be forever uncomfortable for the rest of the night.

With that in mind, she decided to just wash the soap from her skin and try to put herself to sleep.

She changed her tank top to a light pink and wore the same boxer shorts and she lay in her comfortable bed, knowing it put her right to sleep the first time and the many other nights before, and willed herself to get some sleep.

* * *

After a very long while she huffed in annoyance and got out of bed, she put on her pair of UGG boots and opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her, she walked over to the bedroom next to hers and knocked twice before she saw it opened to reveal a very much awake Elena who literally pulled her inside and Caroline who already had her hand on the door handle, closed the door behind her.

"Elena, what's…?"

"I'm going crazy" Elena exclaimed, as she passed her fingers through her long hair and turned to sit on the edge of her bed. Caroline was confused for a bit and sat down next to her to wait for her to explain.

"I can't get it out of my head care, there are different scenarios playing out every time I close my eyes and it can't seem to stop at all, how do you do it Care?" Elena babbled, and Caroline was even more confused than before, the fact that she was babbling did nothing to ease her confused mind.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"We kissed"

Now Caroline can stop thinking about Klaus, but images of Elena and Elijah making out made her feel extremely uncomfortable now, but she needed the distraction.

"Spill" Caroline stated firmly.

Elena was more than excited to tell her as she let her mind wander to the exact memory.

_Elena smirked "If you can catch me, I'm stronger than you, I wonder if I'm faster than you?" Elena smirked and walked backwards towards the door and only once she saw a giant splash of water and a whoosh sound she flashed down the hall as Elijah followed behind, dripping wet._

_Elena ran into the kitchen but she knew he was right behind her, she made him run around and around the counter too many times for even her to count and then she flashed up the stairs, to enter her room but before she even got the chance to reach for the door, he was already inside her room and he shut the door behind her and he wore a smirk on his face as she knew he was nowhere near serious with her right now._

_"You can't throw me in the water if you're in my room can you?"_

_"That is true, doesn't mean that there aren't other methods of punishment" he smirked._

_Elena let out a playful shriek as she saw him flash towards her and push her against the wall, glaring down at her with a victory smirk._

_Elena mocked his smirk and used all the strength she could muster and pushed herself off the wall and slammed him against the wall, not hard enough to dent the wall though and smiled at him before she flashed towards her bathroom door and entered but before she could close the door, a strong force pushed the door open and she flashed into her shower, knowing that the walls were glass and he could very well see her but she didn't think it through anyways._

_He shut the door behind him and slowly approached the shower, taking his good time, listening to her pulse race in anticipation and her breathing becoming uneven._

_He opened the shower doors and stepped inside, seeing that she leaned against the wall behind the shower pipe with a smirk played across her lips._

_He approached her, looking straight into her eyes, as the sight of her in just a pair of shorts and a bikini top left little to imagination. He was hovering over the shower and looking down into her eyes as she looked up at him under her eyelashes, watching him stare so intensely into her eyes, she felt wet and naked under him. She realized that she had him where she wanted him and she turned the tap of the shower on fully, watching the silent gasp and look of amusement as the water unexpectedly poured down upon him like a heavy shower of rain._

_He was already wet from the pool but she was probably so caught up in their little game that she didn't notice his well sculpted body perfectly framed from the wet shirt he had on, she could see the drops of water running down his face, some falling off his lashes, some running down his lips and dripping off to the floor, tiny pieces of hair stuck to his forehead and she could see the water running in his eyes yet he only blinks them away and continue to stare at her._

_She noticed him took a few steps further towards her and her heart jumped for a moment, wanting nothing more than for him to just kiss her and not take so god damn long._

_She was completely surprised when he took control and stepped towards her, grabbed her, pulled her towards him and crashed his lips on hers; still had her eyes wide open only for a few seconds, before she melted into the kiss. All sorts of feelings flooded her with that one kiss, lust, wanted, craved, needed, she latched onto his him, snaking her hand in his soft wet hair, water pouring down on her from the shower that was still on, she felt him straighten up a bit and she was instantly on her toes, not wanting to leave his lips ever, he kissed her so tenderly, so soft, so delicately, it was hard to even concentrate on her surroundings, but she sighed when she felt his hands on her waist, because she felt as if he was afraid to even touch her._

_That was clearly wrong when he felt his hands at the waist band of her shorts; fingers lay just below the waist band, as if he was waiting for an invitation to lift her off the wet slippery floor. Vampire or not, her toes were tired of stretching to meet him. She moved herself much closer to him and tried to reach as far as she could._

_She parted her lips to allow him entrance to her mouth and he gladly took the invitation and a giant wave of arousal shot within her as she suddenly felt heat radiating from her body, or was it from his, she couldn't tell at this point, but she was frustrated that she was still on her toes, so she took charge and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him, while kissing him back as hungrily as he kissed her. She felt his grip on the back of her thighs as he moved them away from the shower and to wall where her back was rest against it and he pulled away from her lips, earning a pout when he then attacked her neck, laying hot kisses, while he also sucked and nip at the crook of her neck, as if he was trying to pull a moan from her. She bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan that burned to be released from her throat._

_Both of them ignored the knocks on her bedroom door as she had her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp, pulling and tugging at the ends of his hair, her breathing erratic and her arousal only growing stronger at every kiss and suck he placed on her skin._

_However once she heard the door open and a concern Bonnie, calling her name, her cloudy mind came back to reality and she moaned his name out in an attempt to call him. She felt his lips curve into a tiny smile which she rolled her eyes and a light chuckle escape her lips as she swore he smirked against her skin, so she called out his name much more clearer._

_"Hmm?" he hummed._

_"Listen" was all she told him. He stop his advances and listened to his surroundings, hearing a human heartbeat and realizing that since the only human in this house was Bonnie, he concluded that she was in the room looking for Elena._

_He removed his face from her neck to place a light peck on her lips as he allowed her to hop down from off him and run out the bathroom to meet Bonnie._

_"Hey Bon, I was going to take a shower, what's wrong?" She asked as she approached her._

_"Caroline and Klaus are…" she stumbled as she saw Elijah stand at the doorway with a smirk on his face, completely wet and Bonnie smirked._

_"Caroline and Klaus are what?" Elena asked, not liking the silence between them and the fact that Elijah must be listening._

_"Did I interrupt something?" she asked._

_"I told you I was going to take a shower, but it can wait" she replied, shrugging it off._

_Bonnie looked as though she knew she was lying and she looked as if she was suppressing a laugh._

_"I would like to believe you Lena, but there's the fact that Elijah is standing right behind you that just does not help you at all" Bonnie laughed and Elena instantly turned around to reveal a smirking Elijah, leaning against the doorway of her bathroom. She turned back around and smiled shyly at her._

_"I am going to ignore this for now and just say that Klaus and Caroline are making out in the pool" Bonnie smiled and Elena smiled a wide smile and grabbed Bonnie's hand, pulling her out of her own room, just to not see the look on Elijah face at the moment._

"Whoa" Caroline gaped.

"Yea" Elena agreed.

"Well" Caroline sighed and smiled at her, knowing that it would be wrong of her to make go through what Caroline was forcing herself in "Normally, I would tell you to go make a cup of coffee and get some sleep but I am actually suggesting that you give in to your body and take him" she smirked at Elena's shocked expression "In a manner of speaking"

"Are you serious right now?" Elena asked, still baffled by her friend's words.

"The feeling, knowing that you can control your urges, it's more euphoric than the blood rush, but judging by what you told me, I think the both of you want each other" Caroline explained and got off the bed.

"What about fighting the urges, being in control of your own body?"

"That went out the window after you kissed the man, I say take him already" Caroline reason, she was being very serious, and she figured that since they were leaving day after tomorrow, she should at least have some fun with him before he goes.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now"

Suddenly they heard something crash loudly then they heard some growled loudly, like a wolf. They exchanged looks between each other of confusion then they heard a door slam open and another door ripped open after they heard something crash the ground. Caroline and Elena got up quickly and exit the room to see Elijah's door wide open and Kol's door, ripped from its hinges and lay on the floor. Elijah's eyes widen at what she saw in his room.

"I think Kol did something" Elena smirked, suppressing her laughter.

"What did he do?" Caroline asked.

_"Elijah let go of me" Kol choked._

"He broke Elijah's bed" Elena told her.

Caroline head snapped at Elena and she pointed inside his room where Caroline also saw his bed sliced in half and the foot posts spread out openly on the floor as if it was slightly sawed off.

Elena shook her head and suppressed her giggles before she went into Kol's room to see Elijah on top of Kol on his bed with one hand on Kol's neck, gripping it tightly and the other with a dagger in his hand.

"Elijah" Elena called sweetly.

Kol forced is eyes to look down and saw Elena standing there watching the scene and let out a sigh of relief.

"I know you can't dagger me now" he choked out and tried with all his might to smirk at his older brother.

"What makes you so sure?" Elijah snarled and moved the dagger to his chest, where his heart is.

Elena slowly approached then, walking towards Elijah and she slowly reached out her hand and touched the handle of the dagger that Elijah also had a hold on, he watched as she slowly unwrap his hands from the handle of the blade and took it from him. Caroline watched from the doorway in complete amusement and slight shock.

"I told you so" Kol choked.

"You can dagger him in the morning, but not tonight" Elena smirked down at Kol purposely.

"You're suppose to be protecting me, not make promises you know he will keep" Kol choked.

"You know what you did, Kol" Elena defended, but it was not her intention, she had a plan well thought out in her mind.

Eventually, Elijah released his grip on Kol's neck and crawled off his bed, Elena took his hand and turned to meet Caroline and Bonnie each leaning against either side of the doorway with smirks that said words.

Elena shyly avoided them both and lead him out of Kol's room, walking pass them when they heard the bed move.

Kol got off the bed to lung at Elijah but he froze in place as an overwhelming pounding headache caused him to growl in pain and fall to his knees. He looked up and realized that Bonnie was messing with him because she no longer needed to use her hands to strengthen her power, she just smirked down at him and through the giant throbbing pain in his head, and he felt proud of her.

"Bunny" he growled.

"Be lucky you're not daggered" Bonnie quickly said as she heard Elena close her door, pulling Elijah with her.

She released the hold she had on him and walked in his room, standing right in front of him.

* * *

Caroline headed downstairs and entered the kitchen, as she lit up like a little girl once she saw that there was a bottle of the Mikaelson's special wine sitting on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it and started drinking straight from the bottle, already feeling her urges settling in her.

A few minutes passed and she heard someone enter the kitchen, she assumed that it was one of his brothers.

"I'm taking this, no one stops me" she spoke, firmly as she put the bottle to her lips and took a mouthful.

"Help yourself love" he smirked.

Caroline almost choked on the mouthful of wine in her mouth, at hearing that accent; it was as if what the wine did to calm her nerves all came rushing right back faster than when they came and she was hit with an overwhelming rush of arousal.

Damn him she cursed.

"I thought you were sleeping" she stated, because she was sure he was sleeping before she fled to Elena's room.

"I rarely sleep" he replied, going into the fridge, taking out a blood bag "When you've been running from someone for a thousand years, it gets hard to readjust" he added.

She nodded in understanding and instantly felt like she should leave, but she her body didnt want to leave at all and she cursed her body for betraying her, after a long silence, she decided to start off something that she thought was funny thinking about it now.

"You guys ruined my prom" Caroline frowned at the memory.

Klaus stood in front of her and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"The night you killed Mikael, that was my party" she pouted.

Klaus chuckled and took a sip of the blood in his wine glass "I ordered Tyler to organize that party love; I don't see how it became yours"

"He was my boyfriend, so technically it's mines" she reasoned.

"It was meant to be a funeral" he countered.

"Yet I was there and I didn't even know your father" Caroline countered.

"Very well then, my apologies" he chuckled.

They stayed quiet for a moment, just starring at each other, which was not improving Caroline's problem at the moment but she can't seem to peel her eyes of him, she felt as if her eyes were waiting for him to say something or do something.

"Should I know what was going on between Kol and Elijah?" Klaus asked after a sip of his glass of blood.

"I'm pretty sure Kol cut Elijah's bed in half" Caroline smirked against the rim of the bottle of wine.

"He'll be dagger before breakfast and I didn't have to lift a muscle" Klaus smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I take it the lovely Elena stopped Elijah from making a hasty decision?" Klaus asked, he heard them loud and clear but he wasn't completely sure.

"Yup"

They stood together in complete silence for a while before Caroline begun to feel uncomfortable around him alone in the kitchen while she had just realized that she was barely wearing anything.

"Well, I'll be taking this bottle with me upstairs" she said before turning and walking away.

Klaus reach out and grabbed her free hand, putting down his glass of blood on the counter and pulling her against him, before he crashed his lips on hers.

He could still taste the sweet wine on her lips with the faint taste of blood on her lips. She was kissing him back and he wanted to smile, but he knew she would try to make a run for it again. He felt her pull away and he snarled very lowly that even he was not sure she heard him, their foreheads touched and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Klaus…" it came out breathless.

"Stop fighting it Caroline" he interjected in a whisper.

"Stop running" he whispered in a lower tone

"Don't run from me" she swore he was pleading with her when she heard the words leave his lips.

She was done fighting, she was done running, she was done doubting, she was done with it all, she needed to know what they had, she needed to find out, she needed to stop thinking so much and just feel.

She rests the bottle down on the counter and crashed her lips onto his and wrapped her hands around his neck, holding on to him while tasting his full lips, she could taste the blood in his mouth which did nothing much send her into a frenzy.

His hands were on her waist, holding her in place; his cautiously slid his hands to the small of her back.

"Would you sex crazed monkeys get a room already and save us all" Rebekah groaned loudly from upstairs.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus immediately and looked up.

Caroline smirked and shook her head, looking back at Klaus.

She removed herself from him and took his hand; she saw a look of shock flash across his face.

She then led him upstairs and into her room where he then took matters into his own hands by slamming the door close and attacking her lips with a hunger that matched the one in the pool. She returned the kiss with equal hunger as she grabbed his shirt and not even bothering to take it off, she ripped it off him. He was shocked at what she did and reminded himself to repay the favor, but as her hands raked up his toned abs, he growled in pleasure before he grabbed her and slammed her against the door, attacking her neck as he suck, nibbled, bit, and pulled at her skin, pulling small whimpers from her, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, as her hands pulled and tugged at his dirty blonde locks, combing his hair with her fingers. She could feel his arousal twitch in excitement and the scent of her arousal was so strong and so alluring to him.

He removed her from the door and flashed her on the bed, hovering over as he rips off her tank top, exposing her black laced bra. He returned to her neck as he worked his way down to her collar bone, to the piece of cleavage revealed and in one swift move, he ripped the bra off her from the front, and threw it aside, pulling a gasp from her.

The cold air flooded her skin immediately and once his lips were back to her neck, any cold feeling she once had disappeared, the heat that radiated off his body warmed her right back up, the heat of everything clouded her mind instantly, her only thoughts were on his hands roaming her body, as he raises goose bumps along everywhere his hands glide, his lips on his skin, tasting her, her breathing is erratic and her panting becomes heavier and filled with lust, lust for him; his hot breath on her skin, the whimpers and moans she has been holding back by biting her bottom lip.

His hot kisses went down to her collar bone then he took one of her ripe breast and suck on it while his hand palmed the other, her back instantly arched at his hot breath her, nipples grew hard at his hot breath and moist mouth, a hurdling wave of heat shot through her entire body and goes straight between her legs, the familiar pain now getting unbearably painful as he took the other breast into her mouth, repeating his actions by sucking, scraping the skin with his fangs lightly, his hands roaming all over her body, her thighs, the feeling was so overwhelming and foreign to her but she only felt, she refused to think.

His lips leave her well sated breast to trail kisses between them down to her ribs, to her navel, tracing around it with his tongue slowly to the waist band of her shorts. She needed him at this point and he was going too damn slow, it was irritating her to no end. Her breathing did not slow down and her body trembled under him.

He slowly pulled down the shorts down her long legs, revealing her matching boxer shorts. Since he ripped the bra, she wouldn't mind if he ripped the underwear as well, with that he rip it off her body and toss it aside as if it was trash, and stared down at her naked from under him.

She felt her cheeks burn under his stare and for a second she felt like the insecure girl she left behind in Mystic Falls, did he like what he saw, she couldn't tell, his eyes, facial expression were too numb to tell.

He was starring at art in its purest form, he was not kidding when he told her that her mother was a perfect artist at the museum, the evidence was in front of him, she was perfect, her skin, her curves, and everything was just perfect about her.

"You're perfect" he whispers, huskily, voice filled with lust as he begin trailing hot kisses from the insides of her thighs to the wet moist folds between her legs.

Feeling her entire body arch up at the contact and a loud gasp slipped out her mouth, he smirked against her folds and placed hungry kisses in that spot. Pulling long awaited moans and slightly more audible whimpers as he concluded that she couldn't hold it in anymore, he reveled in the sounds, which was urging him more and more and more, as she sucked, kissed, licked the sensitive rosy flesh. Her eyes were clenched shut and her breathing were shallow as her fingers grab as fistful of his hair, pulling at it lightly as the feel of his lips and tongue between her legs were too indescribable to voice, but her moans and whimpers were speaking volumes.

His hands roamed all over her body, as the painful throbbing of her womanhood only quickens, she removes her hands from his hair, and frantic to grab anything she could reach.

She eventually grabbed the sheets as her orgasm was not far off, biting her bottom lip as his hands reached up to massage her breast as he suck fiercely, further clouding her mind with nothing but different emotions all at once, but tonight she was not going to think, just feel, and the feel of his lips and his hands helped her accomplish her goal.

She cried out his nickname fervently as her orgasm came, her entire body shook and he moved from between her legs and she tried with all her might to chase after lost breath.

Suddenly she felt him move over her and fill her up completely, he groaned lowly as her tight walls engulfed him and hugged him perfectly, and it was hard to even think at this point. She sighed appreciatively, concluding that he had rid himself of his clothing while she tried to catch her breath.

His thrusts were slow and sensual, so many emotions filled her entire being at his thrusts, his kisses to her neck, his hands gliding over her ass, to the back of her thigh, back up to her breast, palming them and massaging them so tenderly, she didn't even try to hold in her moans, she feared she might bite her lip too hard and vampire or not, she didn't like any kind of pain. She raked her nails on his back, careful not to draw any blood as she honestly didn't want to stain the sheets. His thrusts were picking up, she could feel his breathing on her neck, it was hot and shallow, and like hers she mused.

Her legs wrapped itself around his waist and she used her hands to urge him deeper into her by pressing down his back, wanting to feel him much closer now, wanting his warmth more.

As if he read her mind, he went deeper into her, grabbing her bum and pressing himself even deeper as a louder moan left her lips unconsciously.

Not long after he felt her walls contract around him, he felt her orgasm as it shot through her like a gun, calling out his name in pure bliss, her own release provoking his and after only hearing him groan loudly, his orgasm filled her up.

He slid off her slowly and lay back, gazing at the ceiling, and his mind still in a haze from what just happened, no one had made him feel like this ever, it was an feeling of pleasure by just pleasing her and he liked it.

Caroline bit her lip to hide the smile that desperate wanted to show itself.

Not long after they caught their breaths, Caroline realized something.

"You ripped my clothes" she whined.

"You ripped my shirt" he countered with a chuckle.

Not long after, Klaus rolled off her bed and grabbed his pants and slipped it on.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"In my room, would you like to join me?" Klaus asked, he has never slept with anyone before and the thought of it did make him a little jumpy but he would try for her.

"Sure" she said, as she sat up, realizing that all of her clothing was destroyed, she took her sheet and wrapped herself with it and Klaus smirked.

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you want" he told her.

"I have clothes you know, I'm just not in the mood to search for something to wear" Caroline replied.

Klaus shook his head at her but before she got to secure the sheet around her, he grabbed her, allowing the sheet to fall on the floor and flashed her out of her own room and into his, and closing both doors before she had the chance to protest.

* * *

**I was going to do three scenes with each couple but I have decided to do Klaroline and have flashbacks in the sequel.**

**BTW: The name of the sequel is Forever and Always, I will have the poster up and you guys will have a look at what The Mikaelson's mansion looks like, to me anyways.**

**Tumblr is Klaroline-fantasies and if you want you can spread the word about my fics, I love you guys so much and the support I have been getting from this fic is amazing!**

**Xoxo Cindy.**


	21. Chapter 21- Come With Me

**OMG I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER, I CAN'T BELIEVE THE REVIEWS I GOT, I WAS LIKE HANGING ON A THREAD WITH THAT CHAPTER TO BE HONEST ;)**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER THOUGH, AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL MORE INFORMATION ON THE SEQUEL IN THE END CREDITS.**

**I WANT YOU GUYS TO STATE YOUR OPINIONS ON THE RETURN OF TVD AND KAYLEY SEX AND ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**I ALSO IMPLORE YOU TO CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFIC, ASSASSINATION, I REWROTE IT AFTER GETTING SOME ADVICE :-)**

**On With the Chapter!**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Caroline felt a slight sting of light on her eyes, telling her to wake, telling her that it is time to leave your dreams and come back to reality, but she will not have it, she was comfortable, she felt safe, she doesn't want to go back to reality, she loves where she is right now.

She took a deep breath, loving the musky manly scent of the sheets, now she just felt like she wanted to sleep, she just wanted to lay where she was right now and sleep as long as she could, but the sting in her eyes won't go away, she squirmed slightly, begging the light to go away but that light was on a mission today so she reluctantly obeyed and slowly opened her eyes. Her entire mind and body felt groggy, she was well drunk with sleep, but the light was not allowing her to rest in peace so she would get up and hopes that it goes away.

However, once her eyes were clearer, she saw a window on the far side once, her brain was still asleep but she was almost sure that this wasn't her room, she never woke up next to a window before, that familiar musky scent knocked her mind into a haze for a minute, she ran through her thoughts, hoping that they could remind her of that scent.

And eventually it did.

She slept with Klaus.

An unexpected smile crept up on her face and she bit on her bottom lip lightly as the words sunk into her.

She touched her lips and flashes of him kissing her flew through her mind, she graze her fingers along her neck and she could feel his stubble scratching her lightly as he lay hot wet kisses there, her hands grazed down to realize she still wore the shirt she had spotted on his bed last night.

Feeling a heavy weight behind her, she contemplated on whether to stay where she was or turn around.

She decided to turn around, and she saw him.

He was asleep.

She could hear his even breathing, his eyes were closed, there was a tiny closed lipped smile on his face, there was this glow to his skin, as if there was a light in him somewhere, she wondered if he always looked like this when he was asleep, but remembering their conversation last night in the kitchen, he barely sleeps, seeing him like this, so peaceful, calm, it was refreshing to say the least.

He was awake, he could feel his awareness, but he didn't feel like opening his eyes yet. He hasn't been able to sleep comfortably like this in almost one thousand years and even after Mikael's death, he still never got his body to fall asleep and all he wanted was a few more minutes, but he knew that he was lying when he said that.

He then felt something move on his bed and realized that someone was on his bed, he knew his brothers and sister knew better than you just enter his room so he could tell it was someone wanting to cause him harm, he smirk in his mind at how unfortunate this person was.

Suddenly memories of last night flooded through his mind and he realized that it might be Caroline.

He was half expecting her to have snuck out sometime this morning but if he opened his eyes and saw her there, there would be no word to express his happiness, knowing that she knew what they did and not only didn't regret it but was willing to stay with him made his insides fill with a tingly fluttering feeling, but he still gathered all of his energy in case the person next to him was anyone but her, he had told his siblings on numerous occasions to stay out of his room.

He felt a very tiny delicate finger, trail the outline of his face and he knew from the softness of her finger, it was Caroline. His eyes fluttered open and struggled to keep himself from smiling like an idiot.

"Morning" she smiled a tight lipped smile, as she pulled her hand away.

Klaus grabbed her hand and rest her palm against his cheek, enjoying the warmth that consumed him at her touch "Good morning sweetheart"

"Did you sleep well?" she asked after a couple of seconds as she removes her hand, Klaus, immediately missed her warm comfort.

"I haven't slept like this in a thousand years" he mused, looking straight into her eyes.

Caroline scoffed "I figured you'd say something like that"

She obviously didn't know how true his words were he thought.

"How did you sleep?"

Caroline frown slightly at her memory of the annoying window "Ugh, that window did not want me to sleep" she squirmed.

Klaus chuckled lightly.

Elena lay slightly on top of Elijah, her head resting on his chest, her hand drawing circles on his chest while he sleeps, or, pretends to sleep as their naked bodies are trapped behind thick white sheets, the heat under those sheets was tempting her to climb on top of him and take him, but thinking about how he would react to it and decided against it.

During the time she woke up she did do a little thinking and she wanted to go with him, which means she would have to beg her friends again, but when she thinks about it, they won't protest as much as they did when she agreed to stay here with them.

Now she felt excited to tell him but she didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful when he slept, the tiny small glimpse of a smile on his lips as they were pressed together, his even breathing as if inflates his hard tone chest and deflates it just as quick, his relaxed composure just makes her hate herself for waking him.

She could try to wake him without trying to wake him she thought.

She stopped drawing circles on his chest and looked up to notice that he was still asleep. She placed her index finger at the crook of his neck, outlining the curve of his neck slowly, trailing it down to his chest, so slow, yet precise, as she placed her palm on his chest, slowly, she felt his very well toned muscular abs, examine his body thoroughly, then she cautiously yet slowly glided her hand down his torso, then further down until she was so close to his very much alive manhood, he felt his body tense and a tiny rumble from his chest.

She smirked and pulled her hand back sharply, resting it on his chest, and continued to draw circles as she was doing before.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, so sweetly, so innocently, as she looked up at him under her eyelashes, he opened his eyes, the smirk on his face almost made her want to burst out into laughter but she kept her innocent look.

"I woke up an hour before you did, Elena" He stated, smirking in victory as her innocent facial expression fell, her lips pressed together, her eyes cold and hard.

She looked away from him immediately, her cheeks felt so hot she decided against checking her finger for her sunlight ring, and the queasy sick feeling in her stomach made her feel like she did something incredibly shameful.

"You were trying to wake me, although your methods are intriguing, what's wrong?" he asked, his tone filled with concerned and worry.

She shook her head.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

She huffed and used one elbow to prop herself up to look at him, she pulled her hair to the side, so she could see him clearly, her hair, framing her face perfectly, she looked down at his chest, still drawing circles refusing to look at him.

"Well, you guys are leaving tomorrow and while I was up I was thinking about your invitation and I might have made up my mind" she babbled, sneaking a quick glance at him, his furrowed brows led Elena to believe that he was waiting for answer.

"I would love to go to England with you" she smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes.

He lit up at her words, he wanted to pull her and kiss her down, but wanting to do such things and actually doing them was two completely different things.

Instead he smiled at her, taking the hand that kept drawing circles on his chest and placing a light kiss to the back of her hand, her entire body tingled at the touch of his lips.

"I'll be more than happy to have you" he whispered.

Kol and Bonnie lay sideways; Kol was behind Bonnie, arms wrapped tightly and securely around her waist, naked bodies stuck close together, Kol kissing the crook of her neck.

"Any chance I can persuade you to come with me to England with me and my family?" he whispered in her ear, playfully biting at her ear lobe.

"Kol, I told you that I can't just leave my friends, we all have to discuss this together" Bonnie groaned, not liking the twist in conversation.

"Bunny…"

"Stop calling me that" Bonnie whined.

"Come with me to England, I can show you around, we'll have lots of fun, the mansion is incredibly huge for just five of us" Kol pouted.

"You really expect me to just say yes to you and not consider Caroline and Elena are you?" Bonnie asked, as she turned around to face him in his arms.

"They can come if they want, I'm sure Elijah has already asked Elena and I'm positive Nik asked Caroline, Stefan will go wherever my sister and Nik goes and I'll be the only one bored there, forced to eventually torment Stefan as well" Kol reasoned.

"How can you be so sure they'll even say yes to them?" Bonnie asked, genuinely curious.

"Want proof?" he sat up and reaches for his jeans that lay halfway off the bed and pulled out his cell phone and called Elijah's phone.

_"Kol what is wrong" Elijah groaned._

"I want to speak to Elena" Kol said.

_There was silence for a while before they heard her voice._

_"Kol"_

"Have you accepted Elijah's offer to join us when we leave for England?" Kol asked, starring straight at Bonnie with a signature smirk.

_"How did you…"_

"My brothers are predictable, did you accept?" he asked again.

_"Yes I did, is Bonnie coming to?" she asked._

"I don't know, let's find out" he said "Elena has accepted his offer, please come" he implored.

"Elena accepted?" she asked as she sprung up into a sitting position and took the phone from Kol and placed it to her ears.

"What were you planning on telling us Lena?"

_"I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to come and if you didn't then I would still go"_

_"Seriously, I'm here thinking about my friends and you've already made up your mind?" Bonnie felt slightly annoyed._

_"I could beg you to come, again" Elena asked, Bonnie could tell that she was being sarcastic and she couldn't help but let out a giggle at her words and shake her head._

_"What about Care, you think Klaus asked her yet?" Bonnie asked._

"I'm positive he has" Kol replied.

_"Give me the phone" Elijah said faintly in the background._

_A second of silence_

_"Niklaus has not asked her yet, you of all people Kol, you should know our brother" Elijah stated. _

"You'd think he got over that by now" Kol huffed.

_"What are you guys talking about?" Bonnie asked; eyebrows knitted together in pure confusion._

_"Niklaus fears rejection from her, he would have asked her already if he was certain she would not deny him"_

_"If she knows that we're going, she might have no choice" Elena suggested._

_"Caroline is independent, Elena, she lived by herself before she can do it again" Bonnie reminded her._

_"I believe she might agree to go with him" Elijah said in the background._

"If she doesn't I'll do what he won't and beg" Kol snorted.

_"Oh my god, we're like a door away from each other and we're speaking on our cell phones, everyone see the problem here, right?" Bonnie exclaimed, a smile on her face._

"Bunny's right, we're sitting here doing nothing when he would make things happen" Kol huffed and grabbed the phone from Bonnie and hung up on Elijah. He then speed dialed Klaus number waited for him to answer.

_"Kol what's wrong with you?" Klaus growled._

_"Sounds like I interrupted something, but Bonnie and Elena are going with us, have you asked Caroline yet?"_

_"Ask me what?" Caroline asked faintly in the background._

_"You'll thank me later for the help brother" and he hung up._

Bonnie smacked Kol hard on his arm.

"What was that for?" Kol asked in a shocked tone.

"I didn't even say yes yet and you've done all but pack my bags" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will beg you if I have to" Kol smirked.

Bonnie let out a chuckle but it was cut off by a hungry kiss from Kol, leaving her a little breathless. He trailed kisses from the corner of her lips to the curve of her neck, to her collar bone then to her neck again, before going lower from between her ripe breast he planted hot wet kisses, as heat pooled from her entire body straight to her core, making her hiss softly at the pressure she now felt.

"Will" he kissed "You" he went lower "Come" he went lower to her waistline "With me?" he kissed the insides of her thigh and waited for her to respond, however her shallow breathing and the rapid beating of her heart beat, he had rendered her speechless.

She smiled a tight lipped smile and nodded down at him.

He was within breathing distance away from her wet and throbbing womanhood; he smirked before lightly using his tongue to stroke her right where she needed it, causing her to arch up slightly at the contact.

"Klaus ask me what?" she asked, she crawled off him and sat upright on the bed, looking down at him as her legs were folded and her brows were furrowed.

"It's nothing love, ignore…"

"Klaus what is it that you're suppose to ask me?" she asked, as she folded her arms across her chest.

He huffed and sat up straight looking straight at her, admiring the determination that glistened in her blue eyes.

"I'll be leaving along with my brothers and sister and I assume Stefan will be accompanying us as well to England, London to be more specific, where we were heading in the first place" he started, taking her lack of movement as a sign to continue.

"I want you to come with me" he asked, insides doing somersaults as the words slipped pass his lips, he was never as scared as he was at this movement. His hands were trembling, his facial expression hard to read because it was as hard as a solid rock, completely expecting her to reject him yet again, but a tiny little hope, just a tiny bit that she'll say yes.

* * *

**SO I READ FANFICTION SO TRUST WHEN I SAY THAT I KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN THEY LEAVE YOU HANGING LIKE I HAVE, BUT I HAVE THE BEST INTENTIONS :)**

**SO ABOUT THE SEQUEL:**

**-I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO UNFOLLOW THIS STORY YET, BECAUSE I WONT BE PUBLISHING IT JUST YET, I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER FICS AND EVEN IN THE MEANTIME I'LL BE WORKING ON IT, I'LL PROBABLY A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AHEAD BEFORE I PUBLISH IT BUT I WANT YOUR OPINIONS ON EACH CHAPTER SO I'LL BE PUBLISHING A CHAPTER A DAY**

**IN THE MEANTIME, ENJOY MY OTHER FANFICS AND FOLLOW MY TUMBLR BLOG: KLAROLINE-FANTASIES, I GIVE SNEAK PEEKS IF I FEEL GENEROUS :)**

**MY TWITTER :CindyX101**

**I make social media icons by the way so if you have a tumblr and you want a social media icon for fanfiction, facebook, twitter, instagram and any other social media sites, feel free to ask, I'll get them done when I can and it will help if you describe how you want them to look.**

**Xoxo Cindy**

**#KLAROLINEFOREVER!**


	22. Author's Note

**Hey Guys.**

**Couple of things...**

**1. Forever & Always has been posted!**

s/9269163/1/Forever-Always -Copy and Paste this link in a new tab

**2. I've been hyping up this upcoming fic Senior Year which is based completely AU/AH and in school, with uniforms, based on gossip girl because I'm hella pissed that Gossip Girl is over. There's the entire Original Family, almost all of the scooby doo gang lol and someone we have all heard off, but never really saw yet, I mean we have an idea on how he/she looks like but not exactly but you'll know in the second chapter of it, yes I've already started it but since Forever and Always will probably have either 4 or five chapters I'll publish it when I'm finished with this and Royal temptations.**

**3. Some of you are a little pissed that I deleted Expect the Unexpected. I couldnt think of an ending for it, I'm sorry, I'll still having an argument with myself on whether to rewrite it or not.**

**4. Kol is coming back, omg I am so happy like yall dont even know, sorry had to get that out.**

**5. Royal temptations has like 4 chapters left, which includes the epilouge, I know I'm sad too but its not like this is the last you'll hear from me**

**6. Thank you for being so patient and for all the love I've been getting for this fic, you guys are amazing!**

**Follow my tumblr if you got one klaroline-fantasies**

**Twitter:CindyX**

**Bye.**

**PS: You can unfollow this story now ;))))**


End file.
